Los Proyectos
by Nekoboy mty
Summary: Muchos deportistas, todos con diversos talentos. Pero todos ellos guardan un viejo secreto, un secreto de su origen. Hay una razón por la que no siempre desean relucir y es que si lo hacen, ella podría darse cuenta. Esta es la historia de Kuroko y sus hermanos y hermanas, que solo tratan de llevar, una vida en paz. (Fic Multicrossover, series deportes y no tanto del genero),
1. Chapter 1

**Proyectos**

Muchos deportistas, todos con diversos talentos. Pero todos ellos guardan un viejo secreto, un secreto de su origen. Hay una razón por la que no siempre desean relucir y es que si lo hacen, ella podría darse cuenta.

 **Hola lectores, gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fanfic, de una vez informo que será multicrossover, aparecerán personajes de diversas series de anime, pero como el protagonista es Kuroko, por eso lo público aquí, además creo Fanfiction aún no da la opción para un mega crossover así que no tengo de otra XD Algunos personajes no son del genero de deportes, pero los necesito porque en primera me caen bien y en segunda, ya no tengo tanto tiempo para ver series nuevas, ya paso los 20 DX Normalmente mi fuerte son los fics yaoi, pero quiero que este sea más de aventura, aun así puedo hacer una mezcla de ambos, yo les informaría mejor más adelante. Bien, comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 1: El Pasado.**

 **10 Años Atrás**

Un terrible ciclón azotaba fuertemente sobre la mayor parte del Japón, vientos huracanados, lluvias incesantes, truenos y relámpagos en todas partes. Además en las zonas costeras, las olas impactaban fuertemente contra las playas, provocando que nadie se atreviera a entrar en el mar. Era sin duda la tormenta perfecta, pues causaba que todo mundo buscara refugio dentro de sus hogares.

En un lugar apartado en la zona más al sur de la isla de Kyushu, una pequeña isla estaba siendo cruelmente castigada por la tormenta. Esta estaba conectada con la mayor a través de un largo puente vehicular, pues en ella se encontraba un centro de investigación privado. Este había aguantado tormentas anteriormente, pero ninguna como esta, era tan poderosa que provocaba destrucción dentro y fuera de las instalaciones, causando que el personal huyera desesperadamente a los transportes para la evacuación. Solo unos cuantos científicos, permanecían dentro de una sala especial, una de ellos observando por la ventana, varias puertas en el piso de abajo, el cual estaba inundándose.

-¡Tenemos que huir! ¡El ciclón está aumentando su fuerza! ¡Puede destruir el puente si no nos damos prisa!

-¡Eso lo sé! ¡Pero ella se niega a hacerlo!

-¡Mi señora! ¡No hay tiempo para esto! ¡Debemos huir mientras nos sea posible!

-No podemos hacerlo. Hemos invertido demasiado tiempo y dinero en estos proyectos, no podemos simplemente marcharnos.

-Si no nos retiramos ahora podemos perder la vida y nada de esto tendrá sentido.

-Escuche mi señora, es tiempo de marcharnos, dan lo mismo los proyectos en esta situación.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Claro que no dan lo mismo! ¡Son tan importantes como cualquiera de nosotros! ¡Busquen a los investigadores y el personal de seguridad! ¡Debemos sacarlos también en la evacuación!

-¡¿Está perdiendo el juicio?! ¡No lo harán! ¡Ellos ya están arriba esperando por nosotros! ¡Somos los únicos que faltan por evacuar!

-¡Nunca vendrán aquí! ¡Menos antes esta situación!

-¡Pues deberán hacerlo! ¡No podemos perderlos, no ahora! ¡No de esta forma!

-¡Señora! ¡Comprendo su interés por ellos, pero en este momento no importa! ¡Le reitero que debemos marcharnos!

-¡Nos ha tomado mucho tiempo conseguirlos y finalmente estamos teniendo resultados! ¡No pienso perder tantos años de trabajo solo por una maldita tormenta!

-¡Mi señora Cuidado!

La repentina aparición de muchas gotas de agua desde el techo, se convirtieron en un pequeño chorro el cual termino por hacer ceder el techo falso dejando caer un torrente de agua. Los trozos del techo cayeron sobre la mujer la cual perdió el conocimiento mientras la sala donde estaban se llenaba de agua. Uno de los científicos abrió la puerta, dejando que el agua saliera y cayera al cuarto inferior aumentando el nivel de la ya presente.

-¡Demonios! ¡Señora, señora despierte!

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Sáquenla de aquí! ¡Hay que ponerla a salvo!

-¡¿Qué hay de los proyectos?!

-¡Están en sus cuartos! ¡Se ahogaran, pero sus cuerpos seguirán ahí! ¡Podremos tomar muestras de ellos, recomenzar el trabajo! ¡Solo Vámonos de este lugar!

Dos de los científicos cargaron a la mujer mientras el tercero despejaba el camino para apresurar la huida. El chorro de agua que abrió el techo continuaba arrojando gran cantidad de líquido a la habitación el cual iba directo al piso inferior, pero gracias a la fuerza de este, una sección más del techo se desprendió cayendo sobre el panel de control, activando una palanca de seguridad que decía control de puertas. Los bombillos rojos al lado de cada cuarto cambiaron de pronto a verde, indicando que el seguro se había retirado. Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, algunas velozmente y pronto se escuchó gritos así como mucho chapoteo en el lugar.

En el estacionamiento del laboratorio, el último transporte de personal arrancaba llevando a todos los científicos faltantes, el camino por el puente era peligroso debido a las fuertes olas que impactaban contra este y que inundaban el camino. Para su buena fortuna, todos consiguieron cruzar a tiempo evitando lo que sería una muerte segura, la mujer despertó cuando estuvieron a salvo del otro lado y rápidamente bajo del transporte seguida de sus colegas. Fue entonces que presenciaron como el puente era derribado por las olas y que si una tormenta tan poderosa era capaz de derribarlo, seguramente el centro de investigación también debería estarse inundando sino colapsando.

-¡No, demonios! ¡Tenemos que regresar!

-¡Ahora no! ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Debemos esperar a que pase la tormenta!

Pero el ciclón no amaino, durante dos días mas castigo cruelmente al país del sol naciente, cortando los servicios y comunicaciones a lo largo de la nación. Cuando finalmente cedió, en vez de contactar a cualquier familiar, la mujer, sus científicos, así como personal de seguridad y recuperación regresaron a la isla en un bote, encontrando que su centro de investigación estaba severamente dañado.

-Las instalaciones están en ruinas, todos los equipos de trabajo seguro han quedado inutilizados.

-¡Por eso traemos equipos móviles para tomar muestras! ¡Dense prisa! ¡Debemos recuperar lo que sea posible de los proyectos mientras haya tiempo! ¡Aún debe haber partes de ellos que sean utilices! ¡Si tenemos suerte, quizá alguno con vida!

El grupo ingreso encontrando que todo era un maldito caos, archivos, equipos, instalaciones, todo quedo inutilizable, además de que algunas secciones aun inundadas. Tras casi media hora finalmente llegaron a la tan ansiada sala, está ahora solo estaba ligeramente inundada, solo que la mujer fue la primera en darse cuenta de un hecho inaudito.

-Las puertas… están abiertas.

-¿Pero cómo? Eso no debería ser posible.

-Miren, una sección del techo cayó sobre el panel de control, esto retiro el seguro automático de las puertas.

-No…no…no… ¡No esto no puede ser!

-¡Mi Señora!

La mujer bajo rápidamente las escaleras para comenzar a revisar la instalación, reviso el primer cuarto comprobando que estaba vacío, paso al segundo e igual, el tercero, el cuarto y así sucesivamente, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede estar sucediendo! ¡Todos han salido!

-Mi señora, espero por favor…

-¡Busquen por todo el centro! ¡Tal vez salieron de aquí pero la tormenta fue poderosa! ¡Pueden estar en otra parte! ¡Revisen la isla entera si es necesario! ¡Tienen que estar en algún lugar! ¡No podemos perderlos!

Durante todo el día, la mujer junto con todos los presentes, revisaron las instalaciones, así como la isla entera, sin encontrar una sola pista de sus preciados proyectos, las cámaras de seguridad habían dejado de funcionar casi al inicio de la tormenta, además la mayoría fue destruida por esta, por lo que no tenían ninguna pista de ellos. Ya al atardecer, ella se encontraba derrotada sentada en un escalón del estacionamiento cuando uno de sus colegas llego a su lado.

-Deben estar en algún lado de aquí, aun podemos encontrarlos.

-No…ya todo está perdido… años de investigación se han ido…además aun si no murieron dentro y salieron… seguramente terminaron ahogados por las olas… el mar se los llevo.

-Si es el caso quizá algún cuerpo quedo en la costa. Puede que encontremos…

-Ya no importa, ¿Qué no entiendes? Sacrifique mucho por todo esto, ahora no sirve de nada… ah… todos estamos bajo presión ahora… ya que no podremos ofrecer resultados…

-¿Qué sugiere entonces señora?

-No sé tú y los demás, pero yo fingiré mi muerte.

-¿Qué ha dicho?

-Es la única forma de salir bien librada de esto, fingiré mi muerte, de esa forma no me buscaran y podre recomenzar mi investigación de forma oculta en las sombras. Empezare desde cero.

-Pero… ¿Y su familia?

-Ya me encargare de eso, ¿Qué me dices tú? Me vendría bien la ayuda de un brillante científico, podríamos formar un gran equipo de trabajo, tú, yo, los demás, así como otras personas que cuando se enteren quieran formar parte de este trabajo y que seguramente lo financiaran.

-Tomara mucho tiempo solo llegar hasta el nivel en que ya estábamos pero… me uno mi señora, puede contar conmigo para retomar el proyecto.

-Entonces está decidido, y descuida. Me las arreglare para que todo quede en un terrible incidente donde perdimos la vida, nadie tendrá sospechas ni investigara al respecto. Con algo de suerte, cuando nuestro trabajo vuelva a estar en su cúspide, mejor aún, que la supere, podremos regresar y entonces, seremos famosos y respetados, tendremos una gloria como ninguna.

-Eso es mi señora, siempre pensando en grande, es la mejor, si alguien puede lograr todo esto, esa es usted.

-Gracia por el halago, pero ahora, debo comenzar a arreglar las cosas.

-Señora, perdone la pregunta, ¿Pero cree que alguno de los proyectos haya sobrevivido?

-Es prácticamente imposible, eran muy pequeños, además nunca han visto el mundo, siempre han estado en las secciones que teníamos para ellos. Si salieron debió ser aterrador para ellos, por eso no me sorprendería que entraran en pánico y al tratar de huir se ahogaran. Desde aquí se puede ver tierra firme, pero aun así es un trayecto muy largo, es imposible que llegaran a ella de haberlo intentado. Aunque… quien sabe…tal vez alguno siga vivo. No por nada, eran tan especiales para nosotros.

-¿Y entonces?

-Si alguno sigue con vida, lo recapturaremos, sería un paso fundamental para continuar adelante con la investigación. Claro que todo esto es si hubiera uno con vida, lo cual es muy poco probable. Dejemos de pensar en el pasado y concentrémonos en el gran futuro que nos aguarda.

-Por supuesto mi señora.

-Hemos perdido años de trabajo, pero en todo hay contratiempos, lo importante, es saber seguir adelante.

Lo que ni la mujer ni ninguno de los presentes en la isla con ella sospechaban, era que en una playa relativamente cercana, aquellos proyectos que daba por perdidos, se encontraban ocultos en el gran bosque que cubría el lugar. Un par de ojos observaba desde los arbustos, el movimiento en la lejanía para luego ocultarse de nuevo y regresar con los otros. Habían salvado la vida por muy poco y ahora estaban recuperándose, ganando fuerzas, eran por primera vez libres y se encontraban en libertad de mezclarse con este nuevo y maravilloso mundo que conocían por primera vez.

-Estamos seguros. No creo que nos busquen aquí.

-Eso es bueno, pero ahora tenemos más problemas.

-Es cierto, ya tenemos hambre.

-Lo sé, pero debemos esperar un poco más, aun es peligroso. No conocemos nada de aquí afuera, mucho menos donde habrá comida, la conseguiremos por la noche.

-Y una vez que las tengamos. ¿Qué pasara después?

-Después, decidiremos… que hacer con nuestras vidas.

 **Es todo por ahora. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Tengo una idea general de lo que quiero hacer en esta historia, con algo de suerte todo saldrá como lo planeo. Ha sido todo en este primer capítulo, conoceremos más sobre estos proyectos en la continuación. La vida que tendrán y el destino que les depara.**


	2. Chapter 2 Un Pequeño

**Bien hubo un par de visitas en el primer capítulo así que seguiré con esto. Hola estimados lectores, estamos de regreso con esta historia, hemos visto un par de sucesos en el capítulo anterior, es momento de ver lo que sucedió después.**

 **Capítulo 2: Un Pequeño**

Habían transcurrido alrededor de dos días en los que continuaron ocultos en la espesura del bosque, pues los hombres en la isla demoraron tiempo en retirarse. Ya habiendo robado comida durante la noche, todos se encontraban mejor y estaban hablando sobre lo que sucedería a continuación. Los tan preciados proyectos de la científica, no eran más que niños y niñas de alrededor de seis años, aun así, eran más listos que la mayoría de los niños de su edad.

-Estamos a salvo aquí, podríamos quedarnos –dijo una niña-.

-No, es peligroso, estamos muy cerca de allí, si nos encuentran estaremos perdidos. –Dijo un niño-.

-Nuestro hermano tiene razón, además si estamos todos juntos nos atraparan. –Menciono otro niño-.

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos entonces? –Pregunto otra chica-.

Un niño de mirada seria estaba observando la plática de sus hermanos y hermanas los cuales seguían indecisos sobre la situación. En cambio, él lo tuvo muy claro desde el momento en que salieron.

-Debemos separarnos.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escucharon, no podemos seguir juntos, si lo hacemos será evidente quienes somos, en cambio sí nos separamos y dispersamos por todos lados, será muy difícil que encuentren a uno solo, menos aún al resto. Por eso tenemos que hacerlo.

-Pero, siempre hemos estado juntos.

-Ahí dentro hermana, pero ya estamos afuera, no podemos seguir viviendo como antes, es tiempo de cada uno siga con su propio camino. Principalmente por nuestro bien y el de todos.

-Nuestro hermano tiene razón, debemos hacerlo, aunque tal vez nunca volvamos a vernos.

-No necesariamente, estoy seguro que de alguna forma seguiremos en contacto, no olviden que podemos sentirnos unos a otros. Lo que sí, es que deberemos guardar toda la distancia posible y no juntarnos demasiado, es muy arriesgado.

-Entonces, esta decidió, hay que partir lo antes posible y comenzar una nueva vida.

-Somos pequeños, seguro que podremos hacerlo. Vamos, disfrutemos del poco tiempo que nos queda juntos.

El grupo de niños continuo internándose dentro del bosque, pues ese sería uno de los últimos recuerdos que tendrían de todos ellos juntos como familia, una vez que comenzaran a separarse, seguramente tomaría mucho tiempo para que volviesen a saber algo de los otros. Aunque el plan tenía sentido para cualquiera de ellos, seguía siendo un riesgo calculado, podrían ser libres, pero ahora se enfrentaban a un gran mundo desconocido del que no sabían nada, tendrían que adaptarse a él y sobre todo mantener en secreto su terrible pasado.

 **1 Mes más Tarde**

Todos los chicos se habían dispersado ya y buscaban sobrevivir de cualquier forma posible, aún tenían mucha desconfianza hacia los desconocidos, que en su caso eran todas las personas que veían, mínimamente en las instalaciones ya conocían los rostros de las personas, pero ahora eran tantas caras nuevas y en las que no tenían idea alguna si podían confiar. Conseguir comida era lo más difícil, tenían que actuar de forma sigilosa, evitando ser descubiertos cuando la robaban. Sus actos estaban mal y lo sabían, mas no estaban muy seguros de que más hacer. En un bosque cercano al Monte Fuji, el pequeño que tuvo la idea de separarse, se encontraba saliendo de su escondite el cual estaba bajo las raíces de un gran árbol, ya era de noche, por lo que podía dirigirse a una zona de acampada donde esperaba tener suerte y encontrar algo que hubiesen dejado las personas.

Mientras recorría el bosque en dirección al campamento, recordó que había pasado ya una semana desde que vio al último de sus hermanos, el cual continuo avanzando al norte, todos los demás ya se habían dispersado por diferentes caminos y lo único que pudo hacer fue desear que todos estuviesen sanos y salvos.

-Ah…que hambre…espero alguien dejara de esas papas fritas, o un dulce de vainilla, esos son lo que más me gustan.

El pequeño continuaba recorriendo su camino esperando tener suerte esa noche, habían recorrido un largo trayecto desde que dejaron el lugar donde los tenían, no estaba muy seguro de que tan lejos se encontraba ahora, pero suponía que muy alejado, pues nuevamente tuvieron que cruzar las grandes aguas para llegar a un nuevo territorio, desde entonces camino largas distancias o viajo oculto en los vehículos de las personas. Hacía mucho que se deshizo de la vestimenta que le ponían, ahora se encontraba vestido con ropa ordinaria de niños la cual robo una noche de una casa que la dejo colgada durante la noche. Aunque trataba de mantenerla lo más limpia posible, debido al lugar donde vivía esta se ensuciaba constantemente igual que él.

-Ya debo estar cerca, ya se ven menos arboles adelante.

El pequeño continuo acercándose hasta que los arboles terminaron mostrando un gran campo abierto, permaneció oculto asegurándose de que nadie estuviese cerca y entonces salió. En el lugar había automóviles estacionados, mesas de picnics, juegos recreativos y tiendas de campaña, por lo que debía guardar todo el silencio posible, lo que menos quería era despertar a alguien. Reviso un par de maletas que dejaron fuera encontrando únicamente prendas de vestir que no le servían, continuo buscando encontrando muy poco en las hieleras, prácticamente nada de utilidad.

Fue entonces que noto una hielera extra cerca de una tienda de campaña, fue a ella y la abrió con cuidado, encontrando sándwiches, botellas de agua y otros alimentos. Tan emocionado estaba que lanzo un pequeño chillido, eso hizo que las personas dentro de la campaña despertaran y encendieran una linterna, cosa que asusto mucho al niño, el cual huyo a esconderse debajo de una de las mesas, mientras permanecía oculto, escucho el cierre de la tienda de campaña abrirse y vio salir a un hombre con su linterna.

-¿Qué ha sido eso cielo?

-No lo sé, creí ver algo, mira abrieron la hielera.

-Te dije que la dejaras en el auto, nunca escuchas.

-No quería arriesgarme a que alguien rompiera las ventanas, ah bueno, solo falta un sándwich no es tan grave.

-Mejor dejémosla dentro, así evitamos más inconvenientes.

-Si claro amor, lo que tú digas, es solo que… me pareció ver una pequeña silueta.

-Fue tu imaginación. Anda ya la guarde, entra a dormir que mañana debemos regresar temprano a la ciudad.

-Si claro, claro es solo que…

-No lo repetiré, entra ya y apaga esa cosa.

Ah, como tú digas cielo.

El hombre apago la linterna y dio un gran bostezo, para el pequeño todo fue un gran alivio, porque eso significaba que regresaría a dormir. Entonces miro el sándwich que tomo, tal vez no era mucho, pero si suficiente de momento, ya después buscaría entre otras cosas esperando encontrar algo más para comer o beber. Abrió la bolsa para así sacar la comida y darle una gran mordida a este, solo que entonces la luz lo ilumino directamente, volteo asustado observando al hombre y la mujer tras suyo.

-¿Qué un niño?

-Oye, ¿Quién eres?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El pequeño se asustó y tiro la comida para luego salir corriendo en dirección al bosque, el grito despertó a más personas que salieron mirando la confusa situación.

-¡Hey no corras! ¡Es peligroso ir solo al bosque!

-No te quedes ahí cariño, hay que seguirlo.

-Amor es peligroso entrar al bosque durante la noche.

-Por eso mismo debemos ir a por ese niño, puede terminar perdido.

La pareja siguió al pequeño a través de la espesura del bosque, llamándolo, intentando que se detuviera, no estuvieron muy seguros de cuánto tiempo lo siguieron, pero por fin lo vieron ocultarse bajo las raíces de un gran árbol. El esposo enfoco la luz de su linterna ahí donde pudieron ver al pequeño el cual se ocultaba con temor en su guarida.

-Hey niño, ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Amor, ten más tacto, esta aterrado. Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo estás?

-…

-Tranquilo, no te haremos ningún daño, somos buenas personas.

-…

-¿Por qué no sales? Déjanos ayudarte.

-No quiero, tengo miedo.

-Tranquilo, te prometo que no te haremos nada. Anda sal de ahí abajo.

-…es-es-esta…bien…

El pequeño comenzó a salir aun sintiendo mucha desconfianza del par de desconocidos, sin embargo algo en la mirada cálida de la mujer lo convenció de que estaba seguro.

-Eres solo un niño. Oh pequeño, ven conmigo.

-Bien…

-Oh vaya, estas todo sucio y tu ropa dañada. Debes llevar mucho tiempo ahí.

-Algo…

-Niño, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Ah…ah…

-No lo presiones, se ve asustado. ¿Puedes decirnos cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi… ¿Nombre?...

-Sí, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-…Tetsuya…

-¿Tetsuya, que?

-Solo Tetsuya.

-¿No recuerdas tu apellido?

-No se…

-¿Te perdiste en el bosque? ¿Te alejaste de tus padres?

-Yo…yo…

-Está bien descuida, no tienes que presionarte tanto. Te vamos a ayudar.

-¿Qué estás pensando amor?

-No voy a dejarlo aquí solo en medio de la nada durante la noche. Nunca me lo perdonaría, lo llevaremos de regreso al campamento, tal vez alguien lo identifique.

-Eso espero, aunque no creo haber visto a este niño antes.

Cuando regresaron al campamento, los temores del esposo se hicieron verdad, pues nadie reconoció ni reclamo al niño como suyo. Sin saber bien que hacer, la mujer lo dejo durmiendo dentro de la tienda de campaña y decidió junto con su esposo llevarlo mañana con ellos de regreso a la ciudad, tal vez en una oficina policial o centro infantil sabrían algo de él. Cuando amaneció, guardaron sus cosas y pusieron al pequeño en el asiento trasero para así dirigirse a la ciudad.

Durante el camino el niño se mantuvo en completo silencio, observando todo a través de la ventana pues era la primera vez que viajaba así en un automóvil, por lo que era una experiencia emocionante para el infante. Aun así lo más increíble para la pareja, era que por momentos el pequeño se quedaba tan quieto y en tanto silencio que por momentos parecía desaparecer, cosa que les dio un par de sustos en el camino.

Llegaron al centro de Tokio lo cual asombro aún más al niño, que nunca había visto tantas personas y edificios tan altos. No paso mucho tiempo para llegar a una estación de policía donde dieron aviso de lo ocurrido, aunque podían solo dejar al niño en la comisaria, la esposa insistió en quedarse junto a él, pues no quería provocarle miedo de haberlo traído a un lugar extraño y abandonarlo. Al finalizar el día, un oficial hablo a la pareja para que entraran a la oficina mientras una compañera suya se quedaba con el pequeño en la sala.

-¿Descubrió algo oficial?

-Temo que nada útil señor. Hemos revisado los reportes de niños desaparecidos, extraviados, secuestros y nada. No hay ningún reporte sobre un pequeño llamado Tetsuya.

-Tal vez su familia también desapareció, mi esposo y yo lo encontramos en el bosque, pudo haberles sucedido algo.

-Tampoco hay reportes de gente desaparecida en el área. No sé cuánto tiempo lleve ese niño ahí o cómo fue que llego, pero desde el punto de vista de nuestras bases de datos, el no existe. Además sin un apellido, es casi imposible encontrar algún familiar suyo o alguien que lo reconozca.

-¿Qué le sucederá entonces?

-En estos casos, el pequeño será ingresado al sistema y llevado a un orfanato. Sin ninguna información más que su nombre, no se buscara a familiares. Para su fortuna es joven y pequeño, eso hara que sea mas sencilla su adopción. Con algo de suerte su historia conmoverá a alguien y lo adoptara.

-¿Usted lo cree?

-Casos tristes como este conmueven siempre a la gente, pronto el pequeño Tetsuya tendrá una familia. Apropósito, dado que el pequeño parece confiar en ustedes quisiera pedirles que lo llevaran consigo el día de hoy, contactaremos a un centro infantil y mañana podrían llevarlo a él. Ya entonces no tendrán más responsabilidad con él.

-Bueno, claro, me parece bien.

-¿Estás seguro cariño?

-Ya llevamos todo el día con él, además no creo que confié en nadie aquí, llevémosle a casa, démosle un baño y esperemos a siguiente día.

-Les agradezco mucho su cooperación.

-No es nada, quedaremos esperando su llamada.

La pareja se retiró llevando consigo al pequeño a su hogar, este seguía un tanto confundido por toda la situación más confiaba en la joven pareja. El lugar al que lo llevaron era cálido y agradable, la mujer lo llevo a darle un baño mientras el padre dejo la ropa lavando y preparaba la cena. Cuando estuvo listo, el pequeño se encontraba bastante limpio y bien arreglado, mostrando que era un pequeño muy lindo. Aunque no hablaba mucho, y parecía desaparecer a momentos, su compañía resulto grata para la pareja, tras jugar un poco con él, dejaron al menor durmiendo en una cama que tenían en la habitación de huéspedes.

-Oh, es tan lindo.

-Cierto, parece un pequeño ángel, además es muy educado, no toco ni rompió nada estando aquí. Los niños del vecino podrían aprender de él.

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? ¿Y a sus padres?

-No tengo idea. Pero debió ser algo muy difícil si no recuerda nada, ni sus nombres ni su apellido.

-Siento mucha lastima por él, es muy joven para estar tan solo.

-Lo sé, pero miremos el lado bueno, un niño con sus características la tendrá fácil para ser adoptado. Seguro conseguirá una buena familia.

-Que lo quiera, lo ame y le de todo el cariño que necesita.

 _-Ring,Ring,Ring,Ring,Ring-_

-Ese es mi teléfono, ven seguro será el oficial, deben haber contactado ya un centro infantil.

Efectivamente como el esposo pensaba, los oficiales contactaron un orfanato que estaba dispuesto a recibir al pequeño Tetsuya, de forma que mañana al medio día debían llevarlo a este. Cuando terminaron la llamada ambos sintieron un conflicto interno, pues en el poco tiempo que tenían con él, le tomaron aprecio. Ambos sabían lo que el otro sentía, por lo que era necesario hablarlo. Discutieron el tema toda la noche, viendo los pros y los contras, evaluándose a sí mismos una y otra vez, fue al amanecer que consiguieron dar con una decisión, la cual estuvieron seguros que sería lo mejor para los tres.

Durante la mañana le dieron un desayuno al pequeño, así como lo llevaron a los juegos de un parque cercano, le compraron un helado de vainilla descubriendo que era el sabor favorito del niño. Al medio día, llevaron al pequeño al orfanato, el cual estaba un poco confundido por la presencia de tantos niños y otros adultos, la pareja llego con la recepcionista que los recibió alegremente.

-Oh ya llegaron, veo que traen al pequeño Tetsuya.

-Sí, nosotros, ya estamos aquí.

-Miren, les mostrare las instalaciones más adelante para que tengan la seguridad de que el pequeño estará en buenas manos y será cuidado mientras permanezca en el orfanato. Únicamente necesito que firmen un par de papeles, donde testifican la entrega del niño y unos cuantos permisos más.

-En realidad… mi esposa y yo estuvimos discutiéndolo, podrá parecer una decisión un tanto apresurada y que quizá ni siquiera le hemos considerado bien o que nos dejamos llevar por la situación pero… nosotros, queremos ser quienes lo adopten.

-¿Ah?

-Sí, queremos que Tetsuya sea de nuestra familia.

El pequeño no estaba seguro de que hablaban los adultos, solo permanecía sujetando la mano derecha de la mujer la cual le dio una alegre sonrisa y el hizo lo mismo. Tomo un tiempo, de permisos, autorizaciones, revisiones, visitas de asesores infantiles, autoridades, todo para estar seguros de que la familia seria la adecuada para cuidar del pequeño desconocido. Tras casi seis meses, finalmente se encontraban en una sala firmando los papeles que los certificaban como los padres adoptivos del pequeño.

-Y con la firma de ambos, está hecho, el pequeño es legalmente suyo y ustedes ahora son oficialmente ante los ojos del estado sus padres.

-Yo también quiero firmar. Por favor.

-¿Puede hacerlo?

-Que raye en medio de sus nombres, se puede clasificar como su firma o autorización propia.

-En ese caso ven aquí pequeño, deja te cargo, toma esta pluma y marca en medio de nuestras firmas.

Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que hacer, el niño tomo la pluma e hizo una marca de rayas en medio. De esa manera, el pequeño Tetsuya pasaba de ser un niño desconocido y sin pasado alguno, a ser oficialmente Tetsuya Kuroko.

 **Nuestro protagonista ha obtenido su identidad. Quiero aclarar de una vez, que no pienso hacer un capítulo de cada uno de los proyectos, durante el fanfic hare mención sobre ello y su pasado, pues todos tendrán un final de eventos muy similar o igual. Lo que sí, es que los veremos durante la historia, interactuando con los personajes de sus respectivas series, así como entre ellos, pues tengo bien planeado el evento principal de la trama. Igual, más adelante verán lo que se me ha ocurrido, es todo por ahora y nos leemos próximamente.**


	3. Chapter 3 Kuroko y sus Hermanos

**He vuelto con la continuación. En esta ocasión veremos la primera aparición de otros personajes, me refiero a los protagonistas de Haikyuu y Days. Hinata Shoyo y Tsukushi Tsukamoto. Ahora sí, comencemos con el fic.**

 **Capítulo 3: Kuroko y sus Hermanos**

 **10 años Después**

-Ya me voy a la escuela. Regresare por la tarde después de las actividades del club como siempre.

-Claro, ten buen día hijo.

-Adiós mama, buena suerte en el trabajo papa.

-Adiós hijo, cuídate. Ah, cuanto ha crecido ese niño.

-Lo sé, parece que apenas ayer lo trajimos a vivir con nosotros y ahora ya es todo un adolescente. Como pasa el tiempo tan rápido.

-Lo hemos criado por diez maravillosos años, es un chico responsable, estoy seguro que cuando llegue el día en que se vaya, estaremos orgullosos de él.

-Ah, ni lo menciones, como madre, desearía que ese día no llegara nunca.

-Lo sé, como padre también quisiera evitarlo un poco, pero ese momento llegara. Y hablando de llegar, yo debo llegar al trabajo o tendré problemas más adelante.

-Ten un buen día amor.

-Igualmente cariño, regresare lo antes posible.

La pareja se despidió con un beso, para luego salir el esposo, la madre hizo algunas actividades domésticas, para luego salir de casa y visitar unas amigas. Si, ese era un día típico en la familia Kuroko, el joven tomaba su camino habitual para encontrarse a mitad de camino con su compañero de aula Kagami.

-Hey Kuroko.

-Hola Kagami, bueno días.

-Igualmente, que raro, pensé que ya irías mas adelante.

-Me levante un poco tarde, es todo.

-¿Levantarte tarde? Eso es extraño en ti, ¿No será que estas emocionado por el partido de básquet que tendrá nuestro equipo en tres días? Jajaja, el entrenamiento es duro, pero perfecto para cuando llegue ese momento.

-No, en realidad me desvele por otras razones, ¿Tu hiciste la tarea de física?

-¡¿Teníamos tarea de Física?!

-Sí, yo no la hice porque me desvele estudiando para el examen de matemáticas.

-¡¿Teníamos examen de matemáticas?!

-Ah, eres un caso perdido. Te ayudare durante el examen, pero no creo que tengas remedio para la tarea. Igual caeremos juntos en esta ocasión.

Los chicos llegaron a la escuela junto con sus amigos, en su salón pasaron por la vergüenza como otros compañeros del aula por no tener la tarea, pero Kuroko usando su habilidad de poca presencia consiguió ayudar a su amigo durante el examen, tal vez no tendrían calificación perfecta, pero conseguirían aprobar. Durante el receso ambos se quedaron en el salón, el más alto, recuperándose después de lo que según él, fue una masacre.

-Ah…odio esta asignatura más que cualquier otra.

-Yo no la odio, aunque tampoco la estimo mucho.

-De todas formas, gracias por ayudarme durante el examen.

-Por nada, somos amigos y debemos ayudarnos cuando lo necesitemos.

-Sí, además tu poca presencia fue en verdad muy útil para la situación. El profesor ni siquiera se percató de que me pasabas las respuestas.

-Me alegro que no me descubriera, hubiera sido nuestro fin si lo hacía.

-No cualquiera logra verte, por eso pudiste ayudarme. Oye Kuroko, ahora que lo pienso hay algo que he querido preguntarte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues, ¿Cómo es que tienes tan poca presencia?

-¿Mmm?

-Si digo, es cierto que todos podemos pasar desapercibidos en ocasiones, pero tu prácticamente desapareces aun a la vista. ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Bueno, ni yo mismo lo sé.

-Pero debe haber alguna razón, tu falta de presencia natural tiene que tener un origen, ¿Acaso heredaste ese don de tu padre o tu madre?

-No, ellos son completamente ordinarios.

-Entonces quizá de alguno de tus abuelos.

-Los conozco, pero no, ellos también son comunes y corrientes.

-Vaya, que raro, no me lo explico entonces, uno diría que lo heredaste de alguien. No puedes solo haber nacido así y ya, aunque supongo que es lo que sucedió contigo, ya que no encuentro otra razón.

-…si…debe ser por eso.

-¿Qué tienes? De pronto te quedaste muy callado.

-Ah, no, no es nada, recuerda que tampoco soy la persona más conversadora del mundo.

-Sí, eso es verdad, en fin, mejor vamos a comer. Tengo demasiada hambre y necesito sentirme mejor luego de esta tortura.

-Cierto, ha sido una primer parte de la mañana muy estresante, afortunadamente tuve tiempo de hacer la tarea de química mientras estudiaba para el examen, no pasare vergüenza como con física.

-Am, Kuroko… ¿Teníamos tarea de Química?...

-Hay no puede ser, eres un caso perdido. Ten, yo iré a comprar nuestros almuerzos, copia mi tarea, pero recuerda en cambiarle cosas para que no se vea tan similar.

-¡Muchas gracias eso hare!

Un par de horas después las clases terminaron y el dúo se encontraba en el gimnasio de basquetbol, aunque todos sus compañeros notaron lo molesto que se encontraba Kuroko y avergonzado que estaba Kagami.

-(Riko) No entiendo, le prestaste tu tarea para que la copiara, entonces porque estas tan enojado con Kagami.

-Le dije que se la prestaba, pero que cambiara las palabras. ¡Copio hasta mi nombre!

-¿Es en serio eso, Kagami?

-…si…

-Ahora tendremos una reducción en nuestra calificación final. Ah, Kagami, en serio no puedo creer que seas tan idiota.

-¡No digas eso! ¡No lo soy! ¡Además debe haber alguien más idiota!

-(Cierto, Aomine y Kise son una gran competencia en ese sentido). Bueno tal vez, ya da igual, lo mejor será ponernos a calentar.

-Por fin dices algo que me interesa.

El entrenamiento escolar se practicó de forma habitual, hasta que por fin terminaron al atardecer. Los dos amigos pasaron al Maji para sus habituales pedidos, una docena de hamburguesas y un batido de vainilla. Una vez que el primero termino su gran porción, ambos salieron del restaurante en dirección a sus hogares.

-Aww, creo que ya tengo algo de sueño.

-Luego de todo lo que comiste es comprensible.

-Si tienes razón, por suerte ahora estoy seguro de que no hay tarea ni exámenes pendientes para el siguiente día, podre descansar con tranquilidad. Tal vez tome una última porción de cena antes de dormir.

-Te envidio, no tienes que preocuparte de mucho cuando llegas a casa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo en tu casa?

-No, pero pues es clásico que mis padres me pregunten por como estoy y todo eso, no es que me moleste mucho, pero que lo hagan todos los días puede volverse un poco tedioso.

-Sí, bueno, al menos tienen tiempo para ti. Yo no he visto a mi padre en mucho tiempo. Por cierto, ahora que recuerdo no he visto a tus padres desde que nos conocemos.

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres saber? Son solos unos padres comunes y corrientes. Igual que yo.

-No eres nada corriente amigo, te recuerdo que apareces de la nada jajaja. Tal vez después me dé una vuelta por tu casa y tenga suerte de verlos.

-Si solo quieres hacer eso, entonces porque no me esperas mañana afuera de mi casa para marcharnos juntos, seguro que los veras.

-Perfecto, entonces mañana te estaré esperando, bien por aquí me desvió yo. Nos vemos Kuroko.

-Hasta mañana Kagami.

Los chicos se separaron y llegaron finalmente a sus hogares. Esa noche el de ojos celestes estaba un poco ansioso, no era que le importara en absoluto que Kagami viniera, muchas personas ya lo habían visitado antes, solo que de inmediato notaban cierto hecho que llamaba la atención y eso en ocasiones era molesto, aunque bueno, él tampoco lo mencionaba nunca, así que no podía quejarse. Al siguiente día, Kagami llego a la residencia de su amigo y toco la puerta, cuando esta abrió noto a un hombre de cabello negro que de inmediato supuso que era su padre.

-Hola, buen día. Soy Kagami Taiga, compañero de Kuroko, hoy vamos a ir juntos a la escuela.

-Ah claro, te ha mencionado antes, ya casi está listo, puedes entrar si gustas.

-No gracias, espero aquí afuera. (Parece un hombre agradable, su cabello es negro, entonces el color de Kuroko lo heredo de su madre).

-Hola Kagami.

-¡Agth! ¡No hagas eso por favor!

-Lo siento, llegue apenas me dijo mi padre, pero no me notaste.

-Ah, pensé que ya me estaba acostumbrando a tu poca presencia, parece que no tengo tanta suerte.

-Lamento decirte que eso no pasara jeje, ¡Mama, ya me voy!

La madre de Kuroko llego con él y se despido con un beso en la mejilla, fue entonces que Kagami se dio cuenta de cierto hecho, la madre también tenía cabello negro y como el esposo sus ojos no eran celestes. Mientras estaban de camino a la escuela, el más alto trataba de hablar con normalidad, pero su más bajo amigo sintió de inmediato la tensión en él, comprendiendo al instante lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Oye, Kagami, ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?

-Yo, no, nada, en absoluto jaja.

-No eres bueno ocultando las cosas. Estoy seguro de lo que estás pensando, por eso puedes preguntarlo, no me importa que lo hagas.

-Am, bueno…Kuroko, tú… no te pareces mucho físicamente a tus padres...am, ¿Acaso tú?...¿Eres….eres…

-¿Adoptado? Si, lo soy.

-Ah, ¿En serio?

-Sí, los Kuroko me adoptaron cuando tenía seis años. Desde entonces soy parte de su familia.

-Oh bueno, por cierto, disculpa si soy un metiche por preguntar eso.

-Descuida, es razonable que lo hagas.

-¿Por qué nunca mencionaste que eras adoptado?

-Para empezar, en nuestra vida diaria de escuela, trabajos escolares y basquetbol. No se habla mucho sobre nuestras familias, además siempre olvido mencionarlo.

-¿Cómo puedes olvidar comentar ese hecho?

-Nadie se presenta diciendo, hola mi nombre es y soy adoptado.

-Buen punto.

-Lo cierto es que llevo tanto con ellos que ciertamente lo paso por alto, claro que al verme al espejo o en fotos, es obvio que no soy su hijo biológico.

-Si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿Qué paso con tu verdadera familia?

-…

-Kuroko, ¿Estas bien? Disculpa, quizá no debí mencionar eso.

-…sabes que, la verdad es que no recuerdo nada de ellos, para ser sincero, ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres o mi apellido original. Los Kuroko, me encontraron solo y perdido a los seis años cuando acampaban en un bosque con otras personas, al parecer ya llevaba tiempo solo cuando me vieron.

-¿Te perdiste en el bosque?

-Tal vez, te digo no recuerdo nada previo a eso. Ellos me trajeron a la ciudad y levantaron un reporte, sin pistas de algún familiar o identificación iba a entrar al sistema de adopciones, pero tras solo un día con ellos, decidieron hacerse cargo de mí y me adoptaron.

-Vaya, eso sí que fue rápido, ¡No digo que sea algo malo en absoluto! ¡Al contrario que bien por ti! ¡Se encariñaron contigo y decidieron cuidarte!

-Jaja, sí, soy afortunado, no sé qué me hubiera pasado si me encontraban otras personas, gracias a ellos es que hoy estoy aquí. Ah, son las mejores personas del mundo.

-Sin lugar a dudas, quienes adoptan un niño, son siempre buenas personas.

-Sabes una cosa, creo que es momento de comentarle al resto del equipo ese hecho, no quiero que después lleguen a hacer preguntas y tornen la situación incómoda jaja.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, lo hare durante el receso, igual nada malo puede pasar por contarlo, solo seré el centro de atención por unos minutos.

-Como tú quieras entonces.

Kuroko se sintió tranquilo de que Kagami no quisiera indagar más en el tema, si bien dijo la verdad a mayor parte de su relato, mintió sobre no recordar nada de antes que lo encontraran, al contrario, eran recuerdos que seguían muy vividos en su mente. En la escuela, sus compañeros de equipo también se sorprendieron al saber que era adoptado, pero aparte de algunas preguntas simples, no pasó nada de importancia, todo siguió igual que antes. Al terminar las clases, los dos compañeros caminaban por el parque mientras el más alto caminaba de espaldas para verlo y hablar mientras avanzaban.

-No deberías hacer eso, es peligroso.

-Tranquilo no pasara nada, siempre tomamos el mismo camino, así que cualquier obstáculo ya lo conozco.

-Aun así, tiendes a golpearte en ocasiones con letreros o ramas de árbol.

-Por eso cuento contigo para avisarme jaja. Hey Kuroko, durante las clases estuve pensando en algo.

-¿Pensando? ¿Tu? Eso es peligroso.

-Jaja que gracioso, ya hablando serio, mencionaste que no recuerdas nada de antes que te encontraran los Kuroko, ¿Cierto?

-Sí, pero creí que eso ya quedo bastante claro.

-Bueno, estaba pensando que si quieres, podríamos pasar algo de tiempo para averiguar sobre tu pasado.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, dicen que quedan recuerdos latentes dentro de la mente a los que uno no puede acceder, tal vez si revisamos bien e indagamos, podamos encontrar algo al respecto. Tu verdadero apellido o la identidad de tus padres.

-Am, eso…yo…

-Anda, ¿No me digas que nunca has tenido ni un poco de curiosidad por tu origen? ¿No quieres saber cómo terminaste ahí?

-No, digo sí, quiero decir, am, Kagami, todo eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo y realmente no importa ahora.

-¿Cómo qué no? Es tu pasado, claro que importa.

-Mira, te lo agradezco, pero no es como que tenga mucha inquietud por eso. Además tenemos más ocupaciones para concentrarnos en algo sin importancia, tal vez más adelante en el futuro dedique un poco de tiempo al tema, pero no es necesario hacerlo ahora.

-Oh vamos, puede ser divertido.

-Insisto, no es necesario jaja.

-Mmm ¿Hay algo que no me has contado?

-Claro que no, para nada.

-Creo que te estas poniendo nervioso.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Anda! ¡Acepta, puede ser genial!

-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡Sera después! ¡Adiós!

-¡Vuelve aquí pequeño escurridizo!

El pelirrojo persiguió a su compañero, hasta que al dar vuelta en una esquina, este prácticamente desapareció de la vista, sin lugar a dudas el chico hizo uso de su falta de presencia para escapar de la situación, ya sin poder hacer nada, regreso a su hogar, aunque aún estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su amigo para recordar. Tenía el presentimiento de que al hacerlo descubrirían algo interesante. Kuroko en cambio se sentía cansado mientras llegaba a casa, nunca le paso por la cabeza que su compañero se mostrara interesado en saber cosas de su etapa "olvidada" ahora lo único que esperaba era que en verdad su amigo no insistiera mas con el tema.

-Hola hijo, ¿Tuviste un buen día?

-Si papa, disculpen ya comeré después, ahora quiero llegar a mi habitación.

-Adelante, como tú quieras.

El adolecente entro a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro, aventó su mochila para luego dejarse caer en su cama exhausto, la correteada de Kagami vasto para cansarlo. El chico tenía el rostro hundido en la cama cuando escucho un sonido familiar de alerta de mensaje en su computadora. Eran sonidos exclusivos, por lo que se levantó y se dispuso a contestar, sintiéndose feliz al ver quien era decidió que lo mejor era abrir un videochat para hablar.

-¡Hey Tetsuya! ¡¿Cómo estas hermano?!

-Hola Hinata, yo muy bien. ¿Qué tal las cosas en tu casa?

-Todo genial, muy divertido, además los partidos de Voleibol me mantienen activo y contento jajaja.

-Jaja me alegro de que la pases bien.

-¿Y tú qué me dices? ¿Todo bien jugando basquetbol, no?

-Por supuesto, es lo que más me divierte y mi especialidad.

-Sí, el básquet es bueno, pero el Voleibol es mucho mejor.

-Oh no, no me llevaras a otro debate eterno sobre esto jaja.

-Hay hermano, en serio que te extraño, me gustaría verte de nuevo.

-Yo también, me gustaría ver a todos, pero es difícil, ya sabes que debemos mantener las distancias.

-Si lo sé, pero no puedo evitar extrañarlos. Es divertido jugar en los equipos escolares, pero aunque estimo mucho a todos mis compañeros, no son ustedes.

-Lo sé, no importa que tanto nos relacionemos con otros, nuestra familia siempre será irremplazable. Oh, mira alguien quiere unirse al chat.

-¡Es Tsukushi! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Acepta la solicitud!

-Pero claro.

-¡Hola chicos!

-Hola hermanito, ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Hola chibi Tsukushi! ¡¿Qué cuentas hermano?!

-¿Otra vez con eso Hinata? Ya deja de decirme chibi.

-No puedo evitarlo, sigues siendo el más bajito de los tres jaja.

-Si aún mido 1.56, pero que, tú apenas llegas al 1.63 y no digo nada, Tetsuya solo mide 1.68 y tampoco menciona nada en absoluto.

-Hey ustedes dos, no me metan en esa discusión.

-¡Vamos Tetsuya! ¡Sabes que estamos jugando!

-Si lo se jeje, hay hermanos, en serio me hacen falta.

-Podríamos intentar vernos.

-Tsukushi tiene razón, han pasado muchos años desde entonces, seguramente que ya nadie involucrado en eso nos recuerda.

-Hermanos, saben que no podemos correr el riesgo. Aunque la tentación sea grande debemos resistirla.

-Bah, tu siempre dices lo mismo.

-Hermano Tetsuya, ¿En verdad no sería posible vernos aunque sea por poco?

-Es por nuestra seguridad Tsukushi, nuestra y de los demás hermanos y hermanas, debemos seguir distanciados para evitar problemas. Ustedes están bien en Seiseki y Karasuno y yo en Tokio. A tanta distancia entre nosotros, nadie podría creer que estamos relacionados.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón.

-¡Yo insisto en que nos veamos pronto! ¡Y no solo nosotros! ¡Sino todos! ¡Una gran reunión en algún sitio secreto! ¡Oh mejor aún en Tokio, es el sitio perfecto para reunirnos!

-Hinata, ¿Otra vez con eso?

-Pero claro, ya verán que si lo hacemos, la pasaremos más que geni…

-¡Hinata! ¡Te dije que recogieras la mesa luego de comer! ¡Todo sigue aquí!

-Parece que tienes problemas Hinata jajaja.

-¡Déjame en paz Tsukushi! ¡Uy! Ahora si me va a ir mal.

-Lo mejor será que atiendas eso de una vez.

-Si, en eso tienes razón Tetsuya, en fin, nos vemos luego hermanos, ¡Deséenme suerte y a mi computadora! Bye, bye.

-Jaja, nuestro hermano siempre haya la forma de meterse en problemas Tsukushi, por cierto, ¿Sabes algo de los demás?

-Todo está en orden, cada uno en sus respectivas actividades, además mandan muchos saludos, igual que Hinata desean verse en persona, pero comprenden nuestra situación.

-Bien, es lo mejor, evitar llamar la atención.

-Hermano, ¿En serio crees que sigamos corriendo riesgo? Han pasado diez años desde entonces.

-Sé que todos se lo cuestionan, pero debemos seguir así por ahora, con suerte en algunos años cuando seamos adultos podremos vernos sin problemas, hasta entonces, hay que seguir manteniendo las apariencias.

-Sí, una cosa más hermano, tu eres quien tiene su sentido más desarrollado, ¿Aun puedes… sentirla a… ella?

-…Por desgracia… si…ella sigue por ahí…haciendo de las suyas.

-La Reina Roja.

-Exacto, es por eso que debemos tener cuidado aun, cualquier resalte mayor puede captar su atención y eso sería perjudicial, si encuentra a uno, no tardara en descubrir al resto y entonces…todo volvería a ser como antes o aun peor.

-En verdad no quiero que eso suceda, no quiero volver a esos días.

-Yo tampoco, así que ya sabes Tsukushi, todo con calma ahora, ya en el futuro podremos interactuar sin temor alguno.

-Estaré esperando ansioso ese día. Bien Tetsuya, ya debo irme, charlamos en otra ocasión.

-Como quieras, que te vaya bien hermano menor.

-Hasta pronto hermano mayor.

El videochat termino, por lo que Kuroko se dispuso a apagar también su computadora y salir de su cuarto, mientras bajaba las escaleras, pensó en todos sus hermanos y hermanas, el también deseaba verlos con todo el corazón, pero sus deseos debían quedarse de lado, el y todos compartían un don que les permitía sentir a los demás, pero solo el podía sentir en todo momento a aquella persona a la que tanto temían y la razón por la que se escondían. Según el, los demás solo podrían sentirla cuando esta pusiera su vista en ellos, en palabras simples, que los descubriera.

-Ah, en verdad espero que eso nunca ocurra, no ahora que ya estamos cerca de estar fuera de su rango. Lo último que desearía, es que volviéramos a ese tiempo.

 **Es todo por ahora, bien quedo claro como dije que aparecerán los protagonistas de otras series de deportes, veremos a más personajes próximamente, así que permanezcan pendientes del fic.**


	4. Chapter 4 Un Descubrimiento

**Estamos de regreso, veamos que se me ocurrió a continuación. Y como de costumbre, les menciono los personajes de otras series que salen a continuación. Aclaro, sé que hay variaciones con respecto a la edad de los personajes, pero aquí decidí ponerlos a todos como adolescentes, así que no tomen de base su historia original.**

 **Haruka Nanase de Free, Nana Sakurai de Prince of Stride, Yuri Katsuki de Yuri On Ice y Mai Valentine de YuGiOh ¡Alto ahí ficker! ¡¿Y esa que tiene que ver que ni de anime de deportes es?! Verán, me quede sin opciones sencillamente. El ajedrez es clasificado como deporte aunque solo se utiliza la mente y estrategia, no sé si haya un anime respecto al ajedrez u otro juego de mesa, así que decidí incluirla, debido a la similitud, mente y estrategia. Ya explicado el motivo podemos seguir.**

 **Capítulo 4: Un Descubrimiento**

Comenzó el fin de semana para Kuroko y sus compañeros, tras un exitoso desempeño en el partido anterior, tendrían esos días libres de entrenamientos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraban con tiempo para ellos, muchos optaron por salir a divertirse, pero ese viernes, el de ojos celestes prefirió quedarse en casa por lo que restaba del día.

-El nuevo capítulo de Walking Dead no estuvo mal, pero igual no es tan bueno. Ah, las cosas pintan mal para la serie, mejor entro al chat. Veamos quienes están por aquí. ¡Oh! ¡May está en línea! Tengo tiempo sin hablar con ella, espero que responda la solicitud de videochat. Vamos, vamos, oh genial. ¡Hola hermana! ¿Cómo estás?

-Nada bien, estoy muy molesta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te paso algo malo?

-¿Malo? Me paso una desgracia, perdí mi acondicionador favorito cuando salí ayer, ahora debo esperar hasta mañana por la mañana para ir a la tienda por uno nuevo. Es tan desesperante.

-Sí, es claro que es una tragedia.

-No te burles, no entiendes lo importante que es la apariencia para una chica.

-Si lo entiendo, claro que es importante, pero ¿No crees que puedes estar haciendo demasiado drama? Tu misma lo has dicho, puedes conseguir uno nuevo mañana.

-¡Pero ya llevo un día entero sin él! ¡Mi cabello se va a arruinar!

-Te ves perfectamente como siempre, no creo que el no ponértelo un día arruine tu estilo.

-Es que no me conoces lo suficiente. Yo y mis cosas vamos de la mano siempre, si llego a verme mal seria el final para mí. Antes prefiero que me atrape la reina roja.

-May, por favor no digas esas cosas. Nadie puede decir eso en serio.

-Oh, sí lo siento, creo que me deje llevar. Perdona, es que no es lo único que me tiene alterada.

-No me digas que aún no llega ese nuevo paquete de cartas que esperabas.

-Ya llevan mucho retraso, comienzo a pensar que se equivocaron al enviarlas. No es justo, ya solo me faltaba ese juego para completar esta parte de la colección.

-Animo hermana, seguro que las obtendrás.

-Eso espero, porque le mencione a esos tontos del juego de cartas de monstruos que las tendría pronto y ahora me están presionando para mostrarlas.

-Descuida, ya verás que llegaran cuando menos lo esperes.

-Ojala tengas razón o me meteré en problemas, ¿Ah? Mira, Nana quiere unirse a la conversación. ¿La aceptamos?

-Claro que sí.

-Tú lo has dicho. Hola Nana, ¿Cómo te encuentras hermana?

-Hola May, hola Tetsuya, yo bastante bien, ¿Qué me cuentan ustedes?

-Perdí mi acondicionador y mi paquete aún no ha llegado. ¡¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia?!

-¿En serio está haciendo drama por todo eso, Tetsuya?

-Ya sabes que May es así, claro que lo está haciendo.

-¡Ninguno de ustedes me entiende!

-Ah, ¿Qué cuentas Nana?

-Bueno, todo ha ido perfectamente, el equipo de Stride al que pertenezco está teniendo mejoras notables y seguramente quedaremos clasificados en las competiciones próximas.

-Eso es genial, muchas felicidades.

-No es nada del otro mundo, solo trabajo en equipo.

-¿Oíste eso May? Trabajo en equipo.

-Déjame en paz, tal vez el juego de cartas sean combates individuales, pero también se hacen equipos para las competiciones.

-Nuestra hermana tiene razón en eso Tetsuya. Oigan, hablando de trabajo en equipo, miren quien se conectó recientemente.

-Es cierto Tetsuya, mira teníamos tiempo si ver conectarse a Haru.

-Haru prefiere estar en el agua todo el día, pero igual invitémoslo a unirse al chat.

-Yo me encargo, ya verán como el si me comprende. Bien, uno, dos, tres, acepto la solicitud. Hola Haru.

-Hey Haruka, que tal soy Nana.

-¿Cómo estas hermano? Tiempo sin verte.

-Hola chicos, es bueno volver a verlos.

-Tu eres quien se ausenta por mucho tiempo, sino fuese por nuestra habilidad de sentirnos mutuamente, estaría muy preocupado.

-Lamento mi ausencia, he estado ocupado en el club de natación, debemos seguir un programa estricto para calificar en los torneos.

-Yo también sigo un régimen arduo en mis entrenamientos de básquet, pero aun así me tomo el tiempo para comunicarme con el resto.

-Por favor no desaparezcas tanto tiempo de nuevo hermano, con verte conectado un poco de tiempo nos basta.

-De acuerdo, estaré más pendiente de ahora en adelante.

-¡Haru! ¿Verdad que perder mi acondicionador además del retraso en mi paquete de cartas especiales, es un motivo muy bueno para entrar en drama y desesperación?

-May, me lo estás diciendo como una broma ¿Verdad?

-… ¡Es todo! ¡Me largo!

-Y ahí va nuestra hermana chicos.

-Solo está algo sensible, ya saben cómo es May, seguro que cuando tenga esas cosas en sus manos volverá a la normalidad.

-¿May? ¿Normal?

-Entiendes a lo que me refiero Haru.

-Sí, lo sé bien, ¿Qué cuentas Tetsuya? ¿Qué tal las cosas en Tokio?

-Pues bien, como de costumbre, la escuela es algo pesada en ocasiones, pero por fortuna nada ha sido de preocupación mayor, bueno excepto por…

-¿Por? ¿Qué cosa?

-Huy, esto ya se puso interesante, cuéntanos hermano, cuéntanos.

-Bueno, últimamente surgió un pequeño problema.

-Para que tú mismo lo catalogues de problema, debe ser importante. ¿No es así Nana?

-Por supuesto, no es usual que tú clasifiques cosas como un problema.

-Bien, lo que sucede es que un compañero de clases que es también mi compañero de Basquetbol, recientemente se dio cuenta de que soy adoptado. Le conté un poco de mi pasado, nada de importancia, solo las partes simples y fáciles de contar. Pero ahora tiene la idea de ayudarme a recordar la parte de mi pasado que no recuerdo.

-Que lastima, porque realmente la recuerdas, igual que Haru y yo.

-Es cierto, todos recordamos perfectamente nuestro pasado.

-Si eso lo sé, pero obviamente solo lo sabemos entre nosotros, ni a nuestras familias les hemos contado la verdad de nuestro origen. Y ahora estoy un poco preocupado de que se vuelva muy insistente con este tema. No es el chico más inteligente del mundo, pero es lo suficientemente obstinado para descubrir cosas cuando se lo propone.

-Eso si es un problema, podría terminar enterándose de nuestros secretos, ¿Estás de acuerdo hermana?

-Claro, será mejor que lo hagas desistir de la idea.

-Lo estoy intentando, pero dudo tener éxito pronto.

-Entonces engáñalo sencillamente Tetsuya. No me refiero a inventar un pasado, ya que si fuera el caso habría cosas que explicarle a tus padres. Crea un grupo de pistas falsas que no lleven a ningún lado, es una idea útil, por mi propia experiencia con mis padres adoptantes, te aseguro que funcionara.

-Supongo que podría intentarlo.

-Si funciona contigo también Tetsuya, es probable que yo lo implemente también, mi familia adoptiva siempre ha estado atenta a sobre si recuerdo algo de mi pasado.

-Te avisare si funciona, aunque mi amigo seguro está en un nivel de idiotez que tus padres ni imaginan, por lo que no es seguro que funcione con gente tan lista.

-Mejor tener dos referencias que ninguna.

-Jeje, saben chicos, hablando de esta forma me recuerda a los tiempos juntos que teníamos en el centro. Sé que nuestra vida ahí fue muy difícil, pero también tuvimos buenos momentos.

-Cierto, seguro que cuando las cosas sean seguras podremos vernos nuevamente y pasar más momentos agradables. ¿No lo crees hermano?

-Pero claro, no se desanimen, nos veremos más pronto de lo que se imaginan.

-Ya sueño con ese bello reencuentro. ¿Oh? Miren, May quiero volver a entrar al chat, pensé que estaba enojada. Bien, la dejare entrar.

-¡Adivinen quien recibió sus preciadas cartas por fin!

La alegría de May se volvió contagiosa pues provoco que los demás comenzaran a reír, el grupo continuo hablando durante un rato hasta que por fin cerraron el chat. Kuroko termino el resto del día sin mucha novedad y fue a dormir cuando anocheció, mientras estaba en la cama recibió un mensaje que al revisar noto que era de Kagami.

 _-Prepárate porque mañana nos espera un largo día._

-No me gusta cómo suena eso.

La noche paso con normalidad para el joven Kuroko, dejando casi en el olvido el mensaje de su amigo, al siguiente día recién había terminado de desayunar cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta principal, fue a abrirla, encontrando a su compañero pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Kagami? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Kuroko, ya deberías tener una idea por el mensaje que te envié anoche.

-Ah, oh si enviaste un mensaje anoche.

-Veo que se te había olvidado ya, bueno Kuroko, hoy tú y yo vamos a comenzar a indagar sobre la parte de tu pasado que ya has olvidado.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Justo lo que escuchaste, ahora date prisa y ponte algo para salir. Ya tengo una idea de cómo comenzar.

Kuroko cerró la puerta estrepitosamente para recargarse en ella, tal parecía que no tendría forma alguna de hacer desistir a su amigo de esa idea por lo menos no de momento, ante tal situación solo pudo resignarse y alistarse lo más pronto posible, no estaba seguro de que había pensado Kagami, pero confiaba en que nada de lo que hubiera pensado fuera a ser de utilidad ni si quiera para empezar una investigación.

Ya estando fuera, el más alto llevo al menor hasta una biblioteca, cosa que lo dejo un poco perplejo, no se esperaba que en verdad fueran a un sitio como ese. Mientras pensaba en una forma de zafarse de la situación, la emoción constante de su compañero fue el principal impedimento para hacerlo. Los dos terminaron en una de las grandes mesas y Kagami lo dejo un momento para luego regresar con varios documentos.

-Am, ¿Qué es todo esto? Kagami.

-Cómo te dije, te ayudaría a recuperar tu pasado perdido. Y esto es lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-¿Documentos de biblioteca?

-No precisamente, me las arregle para obtener algunos registros oficiales de diferentes casos de niños perdidos y encontrados. Por lo que me dijiste te encontraron en un bosque, tu no recuerdas como terminaste ahí, pero tal vez acabaste en ese lugar por accidente viniendo de otro muy lejano. Puede que hayas tomado un camión desde otra ciudad y salieras por ahí cuando te dio hambre, no lo sé, es una teoría. Una de muchas que podemos investigar.

-¿No crees, que tal vez, te estas involucrando demasiado con todo esto? Ya te lo dije, no tengo mucho interés por esa parte olvidada de mi vida.

-¿Qué tal si hay algo clave o de suma importancia en ella? Bien puedes haber estado viviendo esta vida tranquila durante todo este tiempo sin recordar alguna promesa o cualquier cosa significativa de antes. ¿Y si en algún lugar hay alguien que aun desea saber sobre ti? ¿Sobre lo que te sucedió?

-Am, bueno, yo…

-Kuroko, somos amigos, los amigos se ayudan, incluso cuando estos no desean ayuda, por eso ahora vamos a investigar sobre esto, tengo confianza en que encontraremos algo importante, por eso confía en mí.

-…ah…está bien Kagami, como tú digas, lo intentaremos.

-Perfecto, comencemos con esta pequeña sección primero. Sin saber tu apellido será un poco difícil acortar el rango, pero tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo.

-Claro, excelente idea jeje.

Kagami y Kuroko estuvieron revisando varios expedientes de niños reportados como desaparecidos además de encontrados, luego de unas tres horas no consiguieron encontrar en absoluto nada sobre Kuroko, había muchos expedientes, algunos con fotografías inclusive, pero ninguno que concordara con él, lo cual fue todo un alivio para el chico, su secreto seguía a salvo de momento, mas tendría luego, como le dijo su hermana Nana, hacer unas pistas falsas, solo hasta que su amigo se diera por vencido.

-Nada de nada, otro niño que encuentra a sus padres.

-Por lo menos tuvo suerte, este niño fue encontrado muerto un día después de desaparecer, que lastima por su familia, Kagami.

-Sí, es trágico. Parece que no tendremos mucho éxito, en fin es natural cuando se comienza a investigar, si fuera sencillo ya cualquiera sabría tu verdadero pasado.

-Exacto, dudo que encontremos algo pronto jeje.

-Oye mira esto, no mucho antes de que te encontraran, otro chico fue encontrado en condiciones similares.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?

-Si, en la zona de Hasestsu, un pequeño que solo pudo identificarse como Yuri, fue encontrado dentro de un bañario de aguas termales, tal parece que sin familia ni nadie, la pareja dueña del establecimiento lo adopto. ¿Curioso no? Poco antes que tu hubo un caso similar.

-Am, coincidencias nada más, muchos niños se pierden todos los días.

-Pero esto fue solo dos semanas antes de que te encontraran a ti. Es significativo, quizá podríamos ponernos en contacto con ese chico, ¿Qué tal si tú y él están relacionados de alguna forma?

-Hay lo dudo mucho. Mira, aquí esta una pequeña fotografía suya, él tiene cabello castaño y yo no, solo son circunstancias similares es todo.

-Insisto, por las fechas, las circunstancias y los eventos que ocurrieron, podrían estar relacionados, mira nada más, según el registro, tenía seis años cuando lo encontraron, igual que tú.

-Kagami, por favor, ¿No creerás que en serio podemos estar relacionados?

-¿Por qué no?

-Mira, es cierto que hay similitudes, pero por favor, a mí me encontraron en la isla más grande y a él en la que está más al sur, es mucha distancia.

-Pero podrían en verdad estar relacionados, ¿Qué tal si son hermanos?

-¿Hermanos? ¿Es en serio? Mira, no nos parecemos ni un poco.

-Bueno, en eso tienes un punto. Pero es una posible pista, ¿No te interesa investigarla aunque sea un poco?

-Kagami, si existe alguna pista sobre mi pasado, no es esta. Yo…siempre he estado seguro de una cosa…

-¿De qué cosa Kuroko?

-Que si hay algo que… desvele esa parte de mi pasado perdido…será algo, significativo, evidente, claro… una historia similar no puede ser el caso. Además, seguro que ese chico tiene su vida tranquila ya, no quisiera involucrarme y provocarme y a tampoco a él, falsas esperanzas.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Si hay algo sobre mí, lo encontraremos, pero esta no es esa pista que buscamos. Así que… solo sigamos revisando.

-De acuerdo, oye, lamento si te hice sentir mal, es solo que me entusiasme al pensar que podrían tener una especie de conexión.

-Lo sé, no te culpo, yo también tuve un poco de emoción, pero con verlo… es evidente que no compartimos nada en absoluto.

-Sí, tienes razón, vaya que soy un idiota, casi involucro a otra persona completamente ajena a esta situación, prometo pensar con más detenimiento antes de emocionarme con cualquier posible rastro.

-Gracias, bueno, revisemos un poco más.

Tras terminar con una buena parte de los registros que tenían a su disposición, los chicos dejaron la biblioteca, quedando de verse de nuevo para continuar revisando los demás. Apenas tomaron caminos distintos, Kuroko fue corriendo lo más pronto posible a su casa, apenas entro fue directo hasta su cuarto para encerrarse y usar su computadora.

-¡Que esté conectado! ¡Que esté conectado! ¡Que este conectado! ¡AHA! ¡Contesta el videochat Yuri!

-Hola, Tetsuya ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Yuri escúchame con mucha atención!

Kuroko sujeto la computadora con ambos manos mientras acercaba el rostro al monitor y gritaba, asustando a Yuri el cual retrocedió en su propia silla y casi perdiendo sus lentes.

-¡Escucha bien! ¡Tenemos una situación que podría tornarse riesgosa si no tomamos las precauciones correctas!

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasa?

-Un amigo de la escuela está interesado en saber sobre mi pasado, entiendes, esa parte de la que nadie debe hablar jamás. Me arrastro a revisar varios registros y entre ellos encontró el tuyo, aunque es un tanto idiota se percató de las similitudes en nuestros casos y estaba insistente en contactarte. Escúchame bien, si un tal Kagami Taiga o cualquier otra persona llegara a contactarte por motivos de investigación o lo que sea, niégate rotundamente, finge demencia, di que jamás en tu vida has escuchado sobre mí.

-Descuida hermano, puedes confiar en mí. Negare cualquier tipo de relación entre nosotros.

-Ah, muchas gracias Yuri, en verdad lamento haberte involucrado en esto.

-No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan, pero si pienso una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu amigo noto similitudes en nuestros casos, si investiga más, encontrara más situaciones similares que nos involucraran a todos, ahí si tendríamos un problema.

-…Yuri te hablo después, necesito contactarme con todos.

-Como tú quieras y confía en mí, si llega a llamar negare todo.

Kuroko cerro el videochat y se dispuso a contactar al reste de sus hermanos y hermanas, mando mensajes a todos para que estuviesen atentos en caso de alguna llamada fuera de lo común. Una vez que termino, apago la computadora y se recostó en la cama.

-Auch, nunca creí que Kagami pudiera empujarme a esta situación.

-Tetsuya, ¿Estás ahí hijo?

-Si mama, aquí estoy.

-Sal entonces, llevas toda la tarde ahí dentro, pronto estará la cena.

-¿La cena? Pero si no es tan… ¿Las 9pm? Tsk, mejor voy a cenar.

Mientras escuchaba la conversación de sus padres en la mesa, un nuevo mensaje llego para el adolescente, nuevamente del número que no quería ver en esos momentos.

 _-Mañana tendremos más suerte amigos, realice unas llamadas y conseguí un poco de ayuda extra._

-(¿Llamadas? ¿Ayuda extra? ¿Qué es lo que pensó esta vez?).

La noche que usualmente era tranquila para él, ahora era demasiado estresante, no lograba conciliar el sueño y solo daba vueltas en su cama pensando en lo que su amigo pudo haber planeado. Apenas durmiendo muy poco, el chico recibió el nuevo día con un par de ojeras y los ojos algo rojos. Cuando bajo al desayuno, su estado era más que notable para su padre.

-Hijo, ¿Está todo bien?

-Solo… tuve dificultad para dormir…es todo…aww…ya me compondré.

-Pareciera que apenas cerraste los ojos, ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

-En lo absoluto, es solo que…ayer me la pase hablando con amigos de internet y el tiempo paso muy rápido, si eso fue jeje.

-Bien, pero recuerda que quiero que tengas cuidado con la gente que contactas por redes sociales, no me importa si son adolescentes como tú, igual debes tener precaución.

-Siempre tengo cuidado, no te preocupes. Jaja, es probable que hoy salga de nuevo, así que seguro vuelvo tarde.

-Bien, solo llama si necesitas algo.

No mucho después de terminar su desayuno nuevamente la puerta fue tocada y Kuroko salió listo pues ya sabía que era su amigo Kagami, los dos se retiraron hasta llegar de nuevo a la biblioteca donde ahí ya se encontraban otras dos personas esperándolos en la mesa de ayer.

-¿Aomine? ¿ Akashi?

-Hola.

-Que hay Tetsu.

-Amigos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Yo los llame Kuroko. Pensé que podrían ayudar.

-Kagami nos avisó y accedimos a hacerlo.

-Hubieras dicho que pensabas buscar algo de tu pasado Tetsu, hubiéramos venido desde el principio.

-Bueno, no lo decidí yo precisamente, recién empezamos, todo esto fue más idea de Kagami.

-Y ahora con la ayuda extra veras que encontraremos lo que buscamos.

-Si por supuesto jeje (Me alegro tanto de haberle dicho a los demás que tuvieran cuidado con cualquier llamada).

-Es curioso amigo, en el pasado cuando nos contaste a nosotros sobre tu pasado, nunca permitiste ninguna ayuda.

-Akashi, en ese entonces y ahora también, no tengo mucho deseo por saber lo que me ocurrió antes, solo me concentro en el ahora.

-Vamos Tetsu, esto debe darte más curiosidad que a cualquiera de nosotros. Hay una posibilidad de saber quién eras realmente.

-No importa quién era, yo sé quién soy ahora, Kuroko Tetsuya y eso es lo que en verdad me importa.

-Como quieras, pero ya verás que encontraremos algo.

-Claro Aomine.

-(Akashi) ¿Qué es lo que ya han revisado?

-(Kagami) Ya separamos los registros que revisamos ayer, pero quedan aún otros que investigar, es posible que haya algo en ellos.

-Bien, lo mejor será comenzar, solo necesitaremos los registros de hace 10 años. Todo lo demás puede ser ignorado.

-Excelente, eso nos ahorrara más tiempo.

-(Solo espero que en verdad no encontremos nada).

Los cuatro amigos comenzaron a indagar nuevamente en los registros que tenían a su disposición, si Kuroko encontraba algo involucratorio o el registro de alguien que conocía, lo ocultaba rápidamente poniéndolo en la pila de ya revisados, de esa manera consiguió evitar cualquier cosa que pudiese convertirse en un problema.

-Llevamos hora en esto y aun no hay nada.

-Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil Aomine. Estamos buscando el pasado de Kuroko y parece ser casi tan invisible como él.

-Te escuche Kagami.

-Temo que en verdad no estamos obteniendo nada útil. Oh, miren esto, este registro es de cuando encontraron a Kuroko.

-¿Cómo dices?

-A ver, déjame revisar eso, tengo curiosidad por cómo se veía Tetsu cuando pequeño. Ah, lo sabía, eres de aspecto tierno, con razón te amaron cuando te encontraron.

-Kuroko niño se ve muy indefenso.

-Chicos por favor ya dejen eso, es muy vergonzoso.

-Oh vamos Tetsu, no tiene nada de malo, tu viste fotografías mías de niño cuando fuiste a casa.

-Bueno, eso es verdad.

-Mmmm, que curioso.

-¿Qué cosa Akashi?

-Tetsuya, recuerdas que una vez en secundaria te comente como falleció mi madre.

-Oh…si, dijiste que hubo un accidente automovilístico o algo así, que ni ella ni el chofer sobrevivieron. Pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver con este asunto?

-Pues coincidentemente, eso ocurrió un mes antes de que te encontraran.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, miren, esta es la fecha en que te encontraron y ella falleció el mes pasado.

-Oh, es verdad, lo recuerdo bien ahora, dijiste que fue durante una tormenta.

-Exacto, durante el gran ciclón que devasto al país.

-Recuerdo eso, no me molesto porque pude quedarme en casa y faltar a la escuela durante unos días.

-(Kagami) Porque no me sorprende eso de tu parte Aomine.

-Según tú Tetsuya, no recuerdas casi nada de antes que te encontraran, tal vez algo paso durante esa tormenta, puede que fuera el elemento clave que género un vacío en tu memoria.

-Si ese es el caso, explicaría mi ausencia de recuerdos.

-Entonces puede que Tetsu se separara de su verdadera familia durante la tormenta y terminara perdido en el bosque. Supongo que por fin tenemos un comienzo en todo esto.

-(Akashi) Tal vez, podemos clasificarlo como tal, aun así hay más cosas que deberemos seguir investigando, de cualquier forma es nuestro primer paso. Podemos revisar sobre los incidentes ocurridos durante el ciclón, entre ellos podría existir la clave que nos lleve a tu pasado.

-Supongo…puede que esto, nos conduzca a un lado. (Y si es el caso, debo encargarme de cambiar ese rastro, no pueden saber sobre mi pasado).

Los chicos continuaron revisando durante un tiempo, hasta que decidieron salir, el parque estaba cerca por lo que podrían ir a jugar un partido de básquet para entretenerse, mientras estaban en camino, los más altos ya estaban compitiendo sobre quien aplastaría a quien en el juego, en cambio los otros dos chicos conversaban tranquilamente de lo que descubrieron.

-Oye Akashi y como era tu madre.

-Ella era una gran mujer, de naturaleza cálida, amable, siempre se preocupaba por los demás antes que por ella misma. Solo tenía seis años cuando falleció pero, aun la recuerdo muy bien, siempre me dio el apoyo que mi padre no y siempre supo hacer lo correcto, desde mi perspectiva, era la persona perfecta.

-Debieron pasar grandes momentos juntos.

-Eso seguro, aunque ahora que lo pienso un poco, recuerdo que ella solía ausentarse también durante ciertos periodos de tiempo.

-Siendo de una familia importante como la tuya, supongo que es natural que tuviera obligaciones que atender.

-Si como todos, pero no siempre estaba con mi padre, en ocasiones se iba sola por asuntos que nunca me explicaba, creo que tenía una especie de trabajo o negocio propio.

-¿No sabes sobre qué?

-Aún era muy pequeño y si me lo dijo no lo recuerdo. Pero creo recordar que en una ocasión, la vi discutir a ella y a mi padre por ese asunto, no sé bien como estuvo la situación, pero me pareció que mi padre se sentía dignado, supongo que aquello en lo que trabajaba mi madre le molestaba. Aunque bueno, a él siempre le ha molestado casi todo, si no tiene su aprobación, entonces no es bueno.

-Cierto, dices que tu padre es de carácter muy fuerte.

-Y eso es quedarse corto. Ah, es cierto que la pase mal cuando supe de su muerte, pero ya me he recuperado de ese hecho. Estoy seguro que donde sea que este, se encuentra bien y teniendo un ojo sobre mí y mi padre, aunque él no se merezca tanto ese cuidado.

-Jeje, me hubiera gustado conocerla, seguro era muy amable.

-Le habrías agradado, quien sabe, tal vez te hubiera adoptado si te hubiese encontrado, eso estaría bien por mí, ya que en ese entonces me entusiasmaba la idea de tener un hermano o hermana.

-¿Yo con el apellido Akashi? Eso no me lo imagino jaja.

-Creo que te salvaste por así decirlo, es cierto que de ella recibirías toda clase de afecto, pero de mi padre solo habrías recibido críticas y ausencia. Fue mejor que te adoptaran los Kuroko.

-Ah tantos posibles escenarios. Pero parece que me toco el mejor posible.

-En fin, démonos prisa o esos dos se adelantaran y estarán causándose problemas así mismos.

-Por cierto Akashi, me mencionaste que el nombre de tu padre es Masaomi, pero nunca supe el nombre de tu madre.

-Ah, ella se llamaba Shiori.

-…Shiori…

-Sí, ese era su nombre.

Kuroko se quedó petrificado cuando supo el nombre de la madre de su amigo, su mente rápidamente comenzó a atar cabos y hacer conexiones. Fechas, tiempos, nombres, apodos, todo estaba comenzando a tomar forma en su cabeza, hasta que llego a la conclusión que más quería evitar, pues no podía creerse que aquella mujer de la que tan bien hablaba su hijo, era justo aquella persona a la que más temían él y sus hermanos y que además, estaba seguro que seguía con vida.

-(Shiori Akashi es…La Reina Roja).

 **Supongo que ya se lo esperaban por lo que puse en este capítulo. Así es, la madre del pelirrojo es aquella mujer peligrosa de la que se leyó en el piloto de la historia. Ahora sabemos que esta con vida pero, ¿Qué relación tiene precisamente con Kuroko y el resto? Próximamente lo averiguaremos.**


	5. Chapter 5 Mas Familia

**Bien ya estamos en el quinto capítulo, y si me ausente lo se, pero tengo otro fic importante en proceso. Igual gracias por los reviews y pues veamos que tengo a continuación.**

 **Los nuevos personajes que entran al fic son, Takashi Komuro Highschool of the dead, Kisaragi Saya de Blood-C, Konata Izumu de Lucky Star, Kazuma Hashimoto de Cheer Danshi y Marcus Damon de Digimon Data Squad. Ya sé, estoy metiendo personajes de series que ni al caso, pues excepto por Kazuma los demás ni de deportes son, pero así está la idea, 1 Beisbolista, 2 Kendo, 3 y 4 Porrista/Animador y 5 Pelea/Box si prefieren. Si ya no gustan seguir leyendo no los culpa. Y si gustan seguir haciéndolo, bienvenidos sean.**

 **Capítulo 5: Mas Familia**

Kuroko estaba en su habitación, recostado en cama solo mirando hacia el techo. La información que ahora tenía era demasiado sorprendente para solo pasarla por alto. Aquella mujer de la que tan malos recuerdos tenia, aquella mujer por la cual él y sus hermanos seguían escondiéndose hoy día, era nada más y nada menos que la madre de uno de sus mejores amigos. Le costaba creer que aquella mujer de la que tan bien hablaba Akashi, era precisamente la reina roja, pues el la recordaba de una forma completamente diferente, nunca de la manera cálida que Seijuro hablaba.

-Ah, ¿Qué hago?... No tiene mucho caso decirle esto a nadie, mis hermanos y hermanas no conocen a Akashi ni su familia, por otro lado no puedo contarle a él, ni los chicos de Seirin o Teiko sobre nuestro pasado. Parece que es una información que tendré que guardarme para mí mismo. Aunque ciertamente esto tiene algo de importancia, Akashi piensa que murió hace años, pero ella sigue con vida puedo sentirlo perfectamente. ¿Qué rayos es lo que ha estado haciendo durante estos diez años? Ciertamente no nos han buscado, pero tampoco regreso con su familia, debe estar trabajando en algún nuevo proyecto entonces, aunque por lo que tenía entendido nosotros éramos su mayor avance. Bah, tal vez ya haya encontrado algo mejor que le dé resultados más rápidos, si es el caso quizá ya no debamos preocuparnos tanto por seguir escondidos.

-Wow.

-¿Mp? Eres tu Nigou. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Crees que deba relajarme entonces?

-Wow.

-Sí, tienes razón, aun si ya no nos buscan no debemos bajar la guardia, lo mejor será seguir como hasta ahora. Me siento mal por si tiene nuevos sujetos de prueba, pero no hay nada que hacer por ellos. Solo podemos concentrarnos en nosotros y en el ahora. Y hablando del ahora ya tengo algo de hambre, ven pequeño, aprovechare para servirte también.

-Wow.

El chico salió seguido de cerca por su pequeño perro tratando de despejarse de la peculiar situación en la que estaba. Sus hermanos y hermanas por su parte, estaban atentos a la situación de este, no era raro que de vez en cuando los amigos de cualquiera de ellos quisieran involucrarse con su pasado o algo por el estilo, por eso mismo cuando esto pasaba se informaban de inmediato, de esa manera prevenían cualquier equivocación o hablar de más con alguien.

-(Tsukushi) Ah, ¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás?

-(Hinata) Me gustaría ver a los otros.

-(Nana) Espero que nos veamos eventualmente.

-(May) ¡Mis cartas nuevas, como las amo!

Kuroko seguía pensando en la manera de darle la vuelta a las cosas y hacer que sus amigos se dieran por vencidos, pero el asunto de la madre de su compañero seguía siendo un obstáculo en su mente. Solamente deseaba que si Shiori Akashi había decidido fingir su muerte, siguiera haciéndolo, ya que de volver, podría causar grandes problemas, aunque habían pasado años desde que escaparon, estaba seguro que ella lo reconocería así como a cualquiera de los otros.

-Mujer cálida y de gran corazón. Hay Akashi, vaya que no la conociste en verdad, ella era todo lo contrario. Ah, creo que ya sé porque se ausentaba, era cuando ella viajaba al centro, supongo que la vez que ella y tu padre pelearon fue por nosotros. Aunque ignoro si él lo sabía o no. ¿Tú qué piensas Nigou?

-¡Wow!

-Sí, esa mujer era un misterio viviente, no me sorprendería que le escondiera cosas a su propio esposo. Bueno, ven volvamos arriba, papa y mama no están en casa, así que puedo comunicarme con los otros sin problemas.

Los dos volvieron al segundo piso y Kuroko se sentó con su pequeño perro el cual se asomaba por el escritorio, tras entrar al chat comenzó a revisar quienes estaban conectados.

-Mmm, Saya está en línea. Espero acepte hablar un rato, vamos, acepta, ¡Ah! ¡Hola Saya! ¿Qué tal estas?

-Hola Tetsuya, yo muy bien. ¿Qué tal las cosas ahí en Tokio? ¿Tus amigos siguen causándote problemas?

-Un poco jeje, espero conseguir distraerlos pronto.

-Wow.

-Ah, pero si es tu perrito, es tan tierno.

-Sí, todo mundo dice eso de Nigou.

-Me encantaría tener un perro, pero tengo demasiadas ocupaciones para cuidarlo. Ah, eres tan afortunado las grandes ciudades facilitan todo.

-Eso creo, pero no lo es tanto, aquí es más fácil meterse en problemas y hay muchas reglas que seguir.

-Se lo dices a la chica cuyo padre adoptivo es dueño de un templo y que tiene que seguir sus pasos.

-Bueno, supongo que tú si tienes reglas estrictas que seguir.

-No está mal, pudo ser peor, la parte buena es que he podido aprender muchas cosas, tanto antiguas por parte del templo, como modernas por parte de la escuela de este pueblo.

-Te escuchas muy feliz, recuerdo que cuando recién comenzamos a separarnos estabas muy asustada. Me alegra ver que las cosas se dieron bien para ti.

-Se dieron para todos, hemos tenido mucha suerte. Éramos tan pequeños e inexpertos con todo, que pudimos haber muerto en cualquier momento, es casi un milagro que todos estemos vivos al día de hoy.

-Y que hayamos encontrado la forma de contactarnos, bendita sea la tecnología.

-Pero claro. Quien hubiera dicho que a través de las computadoras volveríamos a estar juntos. Aunque si, tomo algo de tiempo para que nos contactáramos todos.

-Claro que iba a tomar tiempo, buscarnos aun en las redes sociales era peligroso. Fue un riesgo hacerlo, pero era mayor la necesidad de saber si los demás se encontraban bien.

-En verdad me sentí mejor cuando todos nos contactamos, es uno de los tres mejores días de mi vida.

-¿Cuáles son esos tres días Saya?

-Bueno, el tercero es el que ya nombre, el segundo es cuando mi padre decidió adoptarme y darme un hogar, pero el primero y más feliz, es cuando escapamos del laboratorio.

-¿El día que escapamos?

-Oh sí, ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema?

-No es solo que, bueno, ese día casi morimos ahogados.

-No te fijes tanto en ese detalle, el punto es que por fin fuimos libres. Por eso amo tanto ese día, fue cuando comenzó nuestra nueva vida. Hey, mira eso, Takashi está conectado.

-No quiero hablar con él.

-¿Por qué no?

-Estamos un poco peleados, si no fuera por nuestra protección general, ni siquiera le habría comentado lo de que mis amigos están investigando sobre mí.

-Hay no sean unos inmaduros, hablen y resuelvan el problema.

-Entonces invítalo a unirse al chat, si lo hago yo no responderá.

-Bien, como tú quieras. Veamos, ya acepto. Hola Takashi.

-Hola Saya, buen día. Hola Tetsuya.

-Hola Takashi.

-Estábamos teniendo una conversación amena y te vimos conectado de pronto, oh por cierto, Tetsuya me comento que están un poco peleados, ¿Se puede saber porque?

-Con que ya fuiste de chismoso con nuestra hermana verdad.

-No le he dicho nada fuera de que no nos estamos hablando.

-Si claro, se perfectamente que siempre vas y le cuentas todo a los demás.

-Yo nunca hago eso, tú eres quien siempre va y le cuenta todo al resto para hacerme quedar mal.

-No seas mentiroso Tetsuya, tú eres quien lo hace.

-¡Que no lo he hecho! ¡Saya! ¡Dile que fue lo que te dije!

-No, no, no señores, no me van a meter en su pleito a mí. Mira Takashi, con Tetsuya recién vengo hablando y no me ha comentado nada más al respecto, así que no, no tengo ni idea de que está pasando. ¿Quieren decirme que es lo que los tiene así?

-Bien te lo diré, hace unas semanas estábamos charlando, cuando de pronto este idiota de cabello celeste me dijo que soy un idiota por solo concentrarme en el béisbol, que debería buscar más actividades alternas y cosas así para llevar una vida tranquila y normal.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Es lo que los tiene tan enojados?

-No, Takashi se enfureció con mi comentario y entonces me dijo gritando que yo era un inútil, odioso, exagerado, cobarde, invisible, bueno para nada que solo quiere que los demás vivan con miedo y que me vaya a comer mierda y deje de meterme en las vidas de los demás.

-¿Todo eso es cierto hermano?

-…Si…me deje llevar por la emoción del momento.

-Luego de eso Saya, sobrevino una pelea de insultos y gritos la cual duro varios minutos, nos pusimos muy locos y desconecte la computadora de lo molesto que Takashi me puso.

-Pero ahí debió terminar el asunto. Ya no estabas en línea, no veo porque siguen enojados.

-Es que el idiota de Takashi me llamo directo a mi celular para continuar peleando.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad lo hiciste?

-…Si…no lo niego…

-¿Es que tu estas mal de la cabeza? No puedes solo llamar a alguien para seguir discutiendo. Eso es una tontería y gasto telefónico.

-¡Bien, me deje llevar! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Estuvo mal ya lo entiendo! ¡No debía hacerlo y bla, bla!

-Takashi, discúlpate con nuestro hermano.

-¿Qué?

-Se bastante bien que si Tetsuya te dijo algo fue por tu bien, él siempre quiere lo mejor para todos, así mismo se también a la perfección lo fácil que te enojas por la cosa más mínima e insignificante.

-Tsk, bien…Tetsuya…aght…Lamento el haberme puesto de esa manera…

-… ¿Y?...

-¿Es necesario esto Saya? ¡Bien! Y también lamento el haberte llamado a tu teléfono para seguir discutiendo. ¿Contentos?

-Mucho mejor, ¿Tu hermano?

-Ah, no es la disculpa más sincera, pero la acepto.

-¿Ya vieron? Pueden llevarse bien, no es necesario que discutan.

-Yo no discutí, Takashi es el que exagero.

-No empecemos nuevamente por favor. Ah, como que siente un poco tenso e incómodo el ambiente ahora ¿No? Ya sé, Konata y Kazuma están conectados. Los traeré a la conversación.

-Buena idea Saya, la alegría de Konata pone de buen humor a cualquiera.

-Mentiras, puede volverla odiosa, por lo menos en mi caso. Por algo me agrada mas Kazuma, nuestro hermano también es alegre, pero no tan explosivamente como nuestra hermana.

-Y aquí vamos con favoritismos. Más les vale callarse, veamos, enviar solicitud y… ¡Ya está! ¡Hola chicos!

-¡Konata, Kazuma!

-Hola hermano y hermana. ¿Qué cuentan mis animadores favoritos? Hagan su trabajo y anímenme.

-Jajaja que gracioso Takashi, me da gusto verte también.

-¡Pues yo si lo hare Takashi! ¡Prepárate porque aquí viene la gran Konata Izumi con su gran repertorio de experiencias y maravillas que te asombra…

-¡Aburrido! Kazuma, mejor anímanos tú.

-¡Agth! Siempre eres muy cruel conmigo hermano.

-No le hagas caso Konata, sabes que Takashi siempre es así.

-Por lo menos esta vez no hizo un comentario por mi estatura.

-Duendecilla porrista.

-¡Agt! ¡Ya lo hizo! ¡Ahí está el comentario hiriente!

-Takashi por favor, sabes que puedes ponerla sensible con eso.

-Lo siento, pero a mí me gusta hacerlo, jaja, creo es prefiero mi manera para animarme.

-Nuestro hermano utiliza unos boxers de Batman.

-¡TETSUYA!

-(Saya) ¡¿Qué dices?!

-(Kazuma) ¡Por su reacción es verdad!

-(Konata) ¡Jajajajajaaja! ¡Mi alegría natural ha regresado y ahora se desborda por todo mi cuerpo! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡No parare de burlarme de esto! ¡Le contare esto a mis amigas!

-¡Tú dices algo y me las pagaras enana! ¡Tetsuya! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!

-Solo poniéndote un poco en tu lugar, no te burles de los demás si no te gusta que se burlen de ti.

-(Kazuma) El que se lleva se aguanta hermano jajaja.

-(Saya) Y deberías tomarlo en cuenta, porque ahora que Konata lo sabe, seguro todos los sabrán pronto.

-(Konata) ¡Voy a contarle esto a los demás apenas se conecten! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Me voy a morir de la risa! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡No puedo con esto! ¡Solo me falta la foto para reírme más fuerte! ¡Jajajajajajajaja!

-¡Tsk! ¡Tetsuya! ¡Esta si me las vas a pagar! ¡Nunca volveré a confiarte un secreto!

-Con calma hermano, no es necesario cometer homicidio jeje, si quieres después te intercambio algún secreto vergonzoso para estar a mano. Claro, en privado.

-¿Por qué no aquí y ahora hermanito? ¡La diversión ya está al máximo por lo que parece! Tal vez si lo haces, Konata en verdad se muera de la risa.

-(Saya) Eso es algo imposible Takashi.

-¡Mírenla! ¡Está ahí con la cabeza en el teclado riendo a más no poder!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Me quiero orinar de la risa! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Pagaría por tener esa foto! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-(Kazuma) Solo está muy feliz, déjala ser. Se le pasara en un momento o tal vez unos minutos, es difícil saber con Nonata.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-(Tetsuya) De hecho ahora si estoy pensando que quizá no fue una buena idea, alguien piense en algo, debemos hacer que pare de reír.

-(Saya) Yo me encargo, sabía que la máscara de demonio que me dio mi padre me sería útil en algún momento. Pongan sus manos en la cámara para dejar la pantalla en negro y que no se distraiga de la mia, sabrán al instante cuando quitarlas. Bien aquí voy, ¡Oye Konata!

-¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¡¿Qué quieres?!

-¡VENGO POR TU ALMA!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Aght! ¡Auch!

-(Tetsuya) Bien dejo de reír sin parar.

-(Kazuma) Y se asustó tanto que se cayó de la silla.

-(Takashi) Bonita mascara Saya, de verdad parece un demonio.

-Gracias, está hecha a mano y es un trabajo muy bien detallado.

-(Konata) Demasiado detallado diría yo, auch, me asusto tanto que casi me da un infarto, además esa voz masculina maligna que fingiste le agrego un toque más de terror.

-Lo siento, pero era la cosa más rápida para que dejaras de reír.

-Y lo agradezco, menos mal que siempre estoy riendo como loca con cosas de internet o mis padres ya habrían entrado a mí cuarto para saber que me tiene de esa forma.

-(Takashi) Hay hermana eres un caso perdido.

-No lo voy a negar, si lo soy.

-(Kazuma) Oigan, Marcus está en línea. ¿Lo invitamos al grupo?

-(Tetsuya) Ya estamos todo aquí, hazlo.

-(Konata) Seguro acepta, ahora que lo pienso, en una competencia de mal humor ¿Quién ganaría? ¿Takashi o Marcus?

-(Saya) Eso si es algo difícil de saber. Hola Marcus, tiempo sin vernos hermano.

-Hola a todos, me alegra verlos de nuevo.

-(Takashi) ¿Cómo estas hermano?

-Todo en orden, he tenido algunos pendientes con el club de lucha, pero todo pasajero, las cosas ya están en orden. ¿Qué me cuentan ustedes? Lo último que supe fue el mensaje de Tetsuya sobre un amigo entrometido. ¿Cómo va eso por cierto?

-(Tetsuya) Tan bien como puede irme, son suerte se distraerán en poco tiempo.

-Espero que así sea, porque no quiero recibir ninguna llamada molesta ni nada por el estilo, ya tengo demasiados asuntos que atender con mi hermana pequeña y los trabajos escolares. Los exámenes siguen siendo mi mayor tormento.

-(Konata) Igual que en el laboratorio jajaja.

-No compares, prefiero sufrir con incontables exámenes escolares que tener que volver a hacer una sola prueba de las del laboratorio. Solo de pensar eso me da escalofríos, aght, que horribles tiempos.

-(Kazuma) Tiempos que por suerte nunca regresaran. Disfrutemos de la buena vida que tenemos hoy día.

-(Tetsuya) Justo como dijo Kazuma, aprovechemos el presente, dentro de poco no tendremos que tener más preocupaciones. Y todo esto no será más que una parte de nuestras vidas que no tenemos ni que hablar.

-(Konata) Yo quisiera contarle algo a mi familia, en ocasiones preguntan cosas.

-(Saya) Sera ya cuando sea seguro hermanita, solo tengamos paciencia.

-(Marcus) Una vez que estemos seguros podremos hacer lo que nos dé la gana. ¡Ya no tendremos que tener miedo nunca más!

-(Takashi) Cuando ese día llegue lo primero que haré será ir hasta Tokio para hacerte pagar por las veces que me has hecho quedar mal Tetsuya.

-Jaja, que gracioso hermano, ya veremos cómo estas en verdad ese día.

-(Kazuma) Seguramente estará llorando tanto de felicidad que no podrá hacerte nada aunque quisiera.

-¡No empieces tu también! ¡Soy un hombre, yo no lloro!

-Difiero de lo que dices.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Creo que todos recordamos muy bien el día que escapamos y de cómo lloraste de pánico, terror y miedo mientras huimos, gritabas constantemente que nos íbamos a ahogar.

-(Konata) Además también lloraste mucho cuando comenzamos a separarnos.

-(Marcus) Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿No habías comentado que tus padres adoptivos te encontraron por primera vez mientras llorabas en un muelle?

-…

-(Saya) Parece que alguien tiene un historial de llorón.

-¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Era niño entonces! ¡Ya soy todo un hombre!

-(Tetsuya) De acuerdo hermano, tu ganas. Saben, es bueno pasar tiempo con ustedes y los demás, aunque estemos separados por grandes distancias, siento que de esta manera es como si todos siguiéramos estando juntos.

-(Konata) Claro que sí.

-(Kazuma) Mucha razón.

-(Saya) Estas en lo correcto.

-(Marcus) Se siente como si fuera otro día mas.

-(Takashi) Bueno, esta vez concuerdo con lo que dices.

La familia continuo charlando de manera amena durante un rato hasta que llegó el momento de que se desconectaran. No mucho después de hacerlo, volvieron los padres de Kuroko, el cual actuó con normalidad, ocultándoles como muchas veces anteriores la relación que tenía con esos "extraños" de internet.

-Shh, guarda el secreto Nigou.

-Wow.

Cuando comenzó la nueva semana de clases, el chico estaba en el entrenamiento habitual del club de basquetbol cuando durante un descanso su luz se le acerco.

-Hey, ¿Qué dices? ¿Listo para volver a investigar?

-Eso supongo. Jeje, me gustaría poder ayudar un poco más, están haciendo tanto por mí y soy un inútil para la investigación.

-No eres un inútil Kuroko, solamente tienes pérdida de memoria es todo.

-Si pero de cualquier forma, yo debería ser el que más intentara recuperar esa memoria y no lo logro por ningún modo.

-Seguro algo aparecerá, tal vez mientras investigamos algo llegue a tu mente, como un recuerdo fugaz y eso bastaría para comenzar a indagar más profundamente.

-Claro, me pregunto si sabremos algo de mi verdadero pasado.

-Lo sabremos amigo, ya verás que sí.

-Kagami, hay algo que no te he mencionado.

-¿Qué cosa? Puedes decirme.

-Siendo sincero tengo un poco de temor. Estamos investigando sobre mi pasado pero… y si no me gusta lo que encontremos.

-Tranquilo, no pienses en cosas negativas, mejor piensa en que podrías recibir la sorpresa más agradable de toda tu vida. Puede que obtengas la mayor felicidad de todas.

-Eso es difícil, ya soy muy feliz con mi vida actual.

-Entonces, será la segunda mayor felicidad de todas jaja. Vamos a seguir practicando antes de que la entrenadora nos mate.

-Como tú digas. (Bien, ya es tiempo de comenzar a dejar un rastro falso, la próxima vez no tendremos más que pistas erróneas que no lleven a ningún lado. Lo siento Kagami, pero no puedo dejar que nadie descubra en verdad nada de mí y mi familia).

 **Creo que es obvio que estoy metiendo muchos personajes, lo cual puede ser un problema a futuro en el fic. Intentemos que todo siga fluyendo de la mejor manera posible y nos vemos próximamente en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Bye, Bye, Gente!**


	6. Chapter 6 Chat Completo

**Estoy de regreso, ya se me pierdo mucho, pero tengo otro fic, también multicrossover, ese aún más loco creo, y me demanda más tiempo. Sin más que decir comencemos con la lectura.**

 **Capítulo 6: Chat Completo.**

Lugar: Iwatobi.

-Awww, aún tengo sueño.

-¡Haru!

-Buenos días Makoto.

-¿Listo para empezar otro día de clases?

-No realmente, esta vez tengo mucho sueño, creo que debí dormir más.

-Estuviste charlando por internet hasta tarde ¿No es así?

-Un poco, bueno…mucho…

-Jaja lo sabía, oye un día de estos preséntame a uno de esos contactos que tienes.

-¿Por qué?

-Si te agradan, deben ser buenas personas. Por eso me gustaría conocer a alguno de ellos.

-…Tal vez…quizá en el futuro.

-Ow Haru, por favor, somos amigos y a diferencia de ellos, yo te conozco en persona. Prácticamente te conozco desde que te adoptaron.

-(Si supieras desde cuando me conocen ellos). No son nada en especial Makoto, solo un par de contactos, además como son de sitios lejanos no hay mucho problema en charlar con ellos, es probable que nunca nos conozcamos.

-Aun así, me gustaría conocerlos, tú y ellos están en grupo privado de conversaciones. No sé de qué hablen, pero debe ser interesante.

-Ya te dije no es nada interesante, solo olvídalo y sigamos caminando, ya se nos ha hecho tarde.

-Voy a insistir hasta que me dejes añadirlos o que me dejes entrar a ese grupo privado.

-Ni en tus sueños.

-Oh, Haru, eres muy cruel.

-(Perdona Makoto, pero esto es un asunto familiar. Con que esto es lo que está pasando Tetsuya ahora, creo que lo comprendo mejor. Espero que no tenga dificultades en esconder todo de sus amigos).

A gran distancia de Iwatobi, en la gran ciudad de Tokio, Kuroko estaba ya en clases, solo esperando que llegara pronto el receso, pues las materias seguidas de matemáticas, física, química e historia, lo tenían exhausto mentalmente.

-(Que esto termine ya por favor, es casi tan horrible como estar de nuevo en el laboratorio).

-Bien, con esto terminamos la parte sobre el shogunato, pueden salir estudiantes. Es todo por ahora.

-(Gracias al cielo). Ah, tengo hambre, Kagami, ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería?

-No gracias, hoy traje algo de almorzar.

-En ese caso iré yo, no tardo mucho.

-Bien, por cierto no olvides que aun debemos seguir revisando de tu pasado, tengo un buen presentimiento el día de hoy.

-Ah, claro, perfecto jejeje (Y sigues necio con saber de mi).

Kuroko bajo y regreso rápido de la cafetería tras realizar su compra, apenas estuvo de regreso en el salón vio a su compañero muy concentrado escribiendo algunas cosas en su cuaderno.

-¿Qué estas escribiendo Kagami?

-¡Tsk! ¡Kuroko! ¡Deja de aparecer así! ¡¿Es mucho pedir?!

-Disculpa, sabes que no puedo evitarlo.

-Bah, si…debería estar acostumbrado. Bueno, en realidad solo estaba tomando unos cuantos apuntes de las clases que recién vimos, después de todo, aun necesito mejorar mis calificaciones antes de los próximos exámenes.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso, no me molestaría apoyarte en el estudio.

-Gracias pero no es necesario, ya estoy teniendo algunas mejoras con mis métodos. Además, es más importante que averigüemos de tu pasado, esa es nuestra prioridad.

-¿Por qué eres tan insiste con saber sobre mí? No lo entiendo.

-Porque es una parte de ti que no recuerdas y que seguro tiene importancia.

-No creo que sea tan importante si no lo recuerdo.

-Eso dices ahora, pero probablemente tiene más valor de lo que piensas, ya verás que cuando sepamos algo sobre tu origen o como fuiste a dar a ese campamento, me darás la razón

-…escucha Kagami, la verdad creo que sería mejor ponernos a estudiar o practicar basquetbol a estar buscando sobre mi pasado. Ya habrá tiempo para eso después, cuando sea adulto, podre contactar a algún investigador profesional y entonces sabré la verdad. No tengo necesidad de saberlo ahora.

-No, vamos a buscar nosotros. Sabremos sobre ti y entonces te ahorraras mucho tiempo, será mejor la sorpresa ahora que años después. ¿Ah? Hey tu celular está sonando.

-¿Akashi? No es común que él me llame, me pregunto qué querrá. ¿Hola?

-Hola, que bueno que contestaras.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Bueno, estuve investigando como el otro día. Y logre contactar con aquel chico que tenía una situación similar a la tuya.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!

-Me contacte con él. Hice algunas preguntas y hasta mande una fotografía tuya, negó cualquier relación contigo, pero no me pareció completamente sincero en sus respuestas, por eso tengo duda de que haya hablado con la verdad. Considero que sería una buena idea volver a contactar con él, quizá inclusive planear un encuentro entre ustedes.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Escucha Akashi, gracias por todo, pero no es necesario. Además mira hasta donde estamos llegando, molestando a un completo desconocido por una situación que no le incumbe jejeje mira de seguro que hay otras pistas más factibles que volver a molestar a ese chico. ¡Sí! ¡Eso es lo que debemos hacer! ¡Buscar otros caminos! ¡Jajaja! Mejor no le molestemos de nuevo y sigamos adelante.

-¿Estas bien? Te pusiste muy nervioso de pronto.

-¡Yo estoy bien! ¡Solo tengo algunos pendientes en clase! ¡Jajaja! ¡Gracias por todo amigo! ¡Hablamos después!

-Hey…

-¿Qué paso Kuroko?

-Akashi se contactó con ese chico del que supimos el otro día.

-Estupendo, seguro que averiguo algo al respecto.

-En absoluto, solo logro confirmar que ese chico no me conoce. Ah, no me gusta causarles molestias a las personas con mis asuntos, sobre todo a personas que son completamente ajenas a mi situación.

-En realidad esto es perfecto, al menos ya no hay duda sobre ese chico. Aunque a mí también me gustaría charlar con él, quizá yo pueda moverle algo más en su memoria para saber si te conoce.

-¡No hagas eso Kagami! ¡Solo déjenlo en paz!

-Está bien, está bien, ya, tampoco lo conoces como para preocuparte tanto por él. A veces actúas de formas tan raras.

-Ah, solo dejen a ese tipo ya, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como estudiar, practicar básquet, entre demás cosas. Eso me recuerda, avisa a la entrenadora que no podre asistir hoy a la práctica.

-¿Y eso? Pese a su trato horrible, tú no sueles querer faltar.

-Olvide que tengo una salida con mis padres después de la escuela, por eso saldré directo a mi casa.

-Mmmm sospechoso, en fin, cuenta conmigo, yo le aviso.

-Gracias. Bien, ahora ya podemos comer con tranquilidad.

-Apropósito…me puedes dar un poco de lo tuyo.

-…Tu apetito en verdad es insaciable. Ah, claro.

-Gracias amigo.

Al finalizar las clases, Kuroko se separó de su compañero y fue directamente a su hogar. Era mentira lo de una salida con sus padres y cuando este le cuestionaron por su inusual llegada temprano solo dijo que no hubo práctica después de todo. Fue directamente a su habitación, poniendo seguro a la puerta y encendió la computadora, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con su hermano tras saber que un amigo suyo le había contactado.

-Hey Tetsuya.

-Yuri, que bueno, me alegra encontrarte en línea.

-Hermano un amigo tuyo me contacto preguntando por ti.

-Sí, recién me lo dijo. Por favor dime que no comentaste nada revelador.

-Negué conocerte por completo. Pero a decir verdad por el tono de ese chico me puse muy nervioso y conteste algo temeroso, había algo en el que me daba cierto temor y respeto.

-Sí, Akashi es así. Ah, ¿Seguro que no dijiste nada?

-Solo respondí negativamente a todas sus interrogantes. En ningún momento mencionaría que en verdad tenemos relación, sé muy bien que debemos mantenernos ocultos, después de todo si ellos corroboraran algo, sería un problema. Las cosas fácilmente pueden escalar a situaciones más peligrosas.

-Lo sé, y que bien que no le comprobaste nada. Además tienes razón, todo puede volverse más peligroso, sobre todo tras lo que averigüe de mi amigo Akashi y la reina roja.

-Aggg escucho su seudónimo y tiemblo. ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste sobre esa horrible, horrible mujer?

-Escucha bien, aun no se lo he comentado al resto de nuestros hermanos y hermanas, mi amigo Akashi Seijuro, está relacionado con esa ella, ya que…

-(Hinata) ¡Hola, Hermanos! ¡¿Cómo les va?!

-La reina roja es la madre de mi compañero de secundaria Akashi Seijuro... ¿Ah?... ¿Hinata?...

-(Yuri) Hay no, deje libre la opción de entrar a la video llamada.

-…

-Hinata, no vayas a hacer lo que sé que debes estar pensando.

-…ok…

-¡Hinata!

Estando toda la familia conectada en línea, el chico conecto a todos, a la video llamada que recién interrumpió, en segundos todos entraron y soltó la recién obtenida información.

-¡Hermanos y Hermanas! ¡Kuroko es amigo cercano del hijo de la Reina Roja!

-¡Hinata!

-(May) ¡Wow! ¡¿Qué?!

-(Marcus) ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-(Konata) ¡AAAAA! ¡¿Eso es verdad?!

-(Kazuma) ¡¿Es en serio?!

-(Tsukushi) ¡Eso no puede ser!

-(Takashi) ¡Tetsuya! ¡Explícate!

-Gracias Hinata.

-Lo siento, sabes que no podía guardar el secreto.

-¡No pudiste hacerlo en peor momento!

-¡Hey tú! ¡No te distraigas! ¡Aun quiero esa explicación! Por cierto, Hinata hermano, gracias por hacer lo que hiciste.

-¡De nada!

-(Saya) Ya escuchaste Tetsuya, queremos saber tu información.

-Ah… lo descubrí hace poco. Como ya sabrán, mis amigos recientemente han estado buscando averiguar sobre mi pasado. Han sido más insistentes de lo que esperaba, encontraron algo sobre Yuri que relacionaron hace poco, de hecho uno recién se comunicó con él.

-(Yuri) Nunca hubiera aceptado la llamada sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-(Nana) ¿A qué se refiere nuestro hermano?

-Mientras hablábamos, mi amigo Akashi Seijuro, me mostro una fotografía de su difunta madre, Akashi Shiori, a quien nosotros conocemos mejor, como la Reina Roja.

-No puede ser, conoces al hijo de esa desgraciada.

-(Haruka) Un momento, mencionaste que era una foto de su difunta madre. La reina roja no ha muerto, no por nada nos seguimos escondiendo.

-Parece que él cree que su madre está muerta. De hecho me menciono anteriormente en secundaria que su madre había fallecido cuando tenía aproximadamente seis años.

-(Marcus) La edad que nosotros teníamos cuando escapamos del laboratorio.

-Exacto. Logramos escapar gracias al tifón que hubo en esa ocasión y este siguió presente durante un tiempo, por eso no nos encontraron. Según el su madre murió en un accidente automovilístico y era la persona más amable del mundo. Dudo mucho que en verdad supiera como era o lo que hacía cuando no estaba en casa.

-(Takashi) No como nosotros. Oh no, nosotros lo sabemos muy bien.

-(Nana) Cállate, haces que recuerde esos días horribles.

-Siempre pude sentir la presencia de la reina roja, eso comprueba que esta con vida. Mas mi amigo Akashi piensa que está muerta, eso quiere decir que ella fingió su muerte a familiares y conocidos, para así concentrarse de forma completa en sus investigaciones.

-(Hinata) Ya debería rendirse en lo que sea que esté haciendo. Difícilmente tendrá progresos como los que tenía con nosotros.

-(May) Eso es verdad, recuerdo oírla decir que éramos justo lo que deseaba para sus investigaciones, que le costó mucho llegar a nosotros y que éramos el orgullo de su trabajo.

-(Tsukushi) ¿Orgullo? Yo no recuerdo que nos tratara con orgullo.

-(Yuri) Cierto, era cruel, exigente y muy severa. Eso no es para sentir orgullo.

-Hermanos, hermanas, sabemos muy bien que esa mujer nunca se rendiría, no por ahora. Es cierto, ya debería desistir, pero si sigue activa hoy día, quiere decir que sigue con su trabajo, aunque ciertamente debe ser deficiente y sin buenos resultados.

-(Kazuma) ¿Qué harás entonces Tetsuya?

-¿Hacer? ¿Hacer que sobre qué?

-Eres amigo del hijo de ese monstruo, algo debes hacer al respecto.

-(Takashi) ¡Cobra venganza! ¡Arrójalo frente a un camión! ¡No mejor electrocútalo! ¡No, no, ya se, solo tienes que lanzarlo al pozo de los tigres en el zoológico! ¡Eso será más divertido!

-¡Takashi, no voy a hacer eso! Akashi es mi amigo y bueno…si es verdad que me hizo algunas cosas malas en el pasado. Pero ha cambiado y nunca, ni siquiera porque su madre es la mujer que tanto daño nos hizo, lo lastimaría.

-…Te odio.

-Si ya lo sé, siempre me lo has dejado en claro.

-(May) No importa Tetsuya, tienes razón. Además, ¿De qué nos serviría dañarle? Por lo que dices nuestro hermano, su hijo nunca tuvo idea de la verdadera clase de persona que era.

-¡Yo aún quiero mi venganza! ¡Si estuviese en tu lugar Tetsuya, ya estaría cobrando venganza por todos en este preciso momento!

-(Saya) Afortunadamente no estás ahí. Mira, comprendo el odio que sientes y el deseo de venganza, yo también odio a esa mujer igual que todos, pero… desquitarnos con su hijo, no borrara el sufrimiento que pasamos. Solo seriamos igual de crueles que ella, lastimando a un inocente.

-Por eso mismo es que no le hare nada. Sé que todos desearíamos estar juntos como antes y vivir en paz pero…eso aún no es posible, por eso debemos continuar viviendo de forma cuidadosa. Lo cual me recuerda que mis amigos actualmente quieren saber sobre mi pasado, como les dije se contactaron con Yuri y algo me dice que podrían volver a hacerlo.

-(Yuri) Ah diablos, ¿No tienen a nadie más a quien molestar?

-Precisamente a eso voy. Si llegan a recibir alguna llamada, mensaje o solicitud de gente que me mencione, nieguen cualquier tipo de relación. Hagan como si nunca en la vida hubieran escuchado sobre mí. Con algo de suerte al solo encontrar muros en su camino, desistirán de su idea y podremos volver a vivir en paz.

-(Tsukushi) Genial, eso haría que la situación vuelva a ser relajante y agradable.

-(Haruka) Hasta que las amistades de alguien más estén de entrometidas en nuestras vidas.

-Algo me dice que no dices eso por nada Haru.

-Tienes razón Tetsuya. Un amigo mío, Makoto, creo se los mencione alguna vez.

-(Konata) ¡Oh Claro! El chico ese del que eres amigo desde que te adoptaron.

-(Marcus) ¿Qué hay con ese tipo?

-Él sabe de este chat privado que tenemos, se lo comente en una ocasión, no era precisamente un secreto. Alguna vez me atrapo conversando en línea, le comente que es un grupo exclusivo para nosotros. Pero quiere conocerles, sencillamente dice que si me agradan, seguro que a el también y quiero ser amigo de todos.

-(Hinata) No puedes dejar que entre al chat.

-(Kazuma) ¡Ah, ah! Eso es muy peligroso, además acordarnos que solo seriamos nosotros y nadie más.

-(Nana) Es un tipo amable por lo que me has dicho, pero concuerdo con los otros. No puedes ingresarlo al chat, no lo haría con mala intención, pero podría meter la pata.

-Lo es y no tengo intención de hacerlo, pero considere prudente decirles. Como mencione me ha atrapado en las conversaciones, nunca ha leído nada importante, pero no dudo que pueda intentar entrar por su cuenta solo para ver lo que hacemos, ya saben, curiosidad.

-(Tetsuya) Entonces es bueno que lo menciones, tendremos cuidado en adelante.

-(Saya) Solo no olvides decirnos cuando deje de tener interés. Sino quizá ya no te contestemos las conversaciones ni las video llamadas.

-Les avisare, es una promesa.

-(May) Oigan, saben una cosa.

-¿Qué pasa, May?

-Creo es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que todos estamos en la misma video llamada.

-Es cierto, no me había percatado de ello.

-(Marcus) Se siente como cuando todos estábamos juntos y eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo.

-(Kazuma) La vida en el laboratorio era muy dura, pero al menos nos teníamos unos a otros. Ah, en verdad espero que podamos volver a vernos, les extraño mucho.

-(Tetsuya) Volveremos a estar juntos algún día. Estoy seguro de eso, solo sigamos teniendo un poco de cuidado y paciencia, ya verán que estaremos reunidos antes de lo que piensan.

-(Takashi) Años, no es sinónimo de pronto.

-Como de costumbre contigo, buscas la forma de volver negativas las cosas.

-Es mi naturaleza, sobre todo tratándose de ti.

-(Nana) Jajaja podrán estar separados por grandes distancias, pero pelean como de costumbre jajaja.

-Por favor Nana, ya vieron que Takashi empieza, no está en mi naturaleza buscar problemas.

-Uy sí, yo soy tan perfecto y nunca hago nada bla bla bla.

-(Saya) Taka, no estas ayudándote.

El grupo continuo charlando animadamente durante un rato, eran pocas las veces que tenían la oportunidad de verse y charlar todos juntos, el tiempo sirvió para ponerse al corriente entre sus noticias, reír, jugar, ser prácticamente la familia que eran, aunque estuviesen muy lejos entre sí. Los chicos empezaron a desconectarse para seguir con sus ocupaciones, Kuroko estaba por salir de su cuarto cuando pensó por un momento en aquella mujer.

-Porque no puedes solo dejar todo en el pasado. Sería mucho mejor para todos, para Akashi también lo seria.

-Tetsuya, ven a comer hijo.

-Voy papa. (Ah, espero las cosas se calmen para todos).

Lejos de la gran ciudad, en Iwatobi, Haruka se encontraba haciendo algunas compras cuando se topo con su amigo Makoto en la tienda.

-Haru.

-Makoto, no esperaba verte aquí.

-Solo vine por algo rápido. Por cierto Haru, ¿Estás seguro de que no puedo ingresar a ese chat privado que tienes con tus amigos?

-Ya te lo dije, no podemos dejar que entres.

-¿Por qué?

-Es…privado, así de fácil.

-Y si no entrara, si tan solo pudiera conocerlos.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu puedes entrar y yo estar ahí detrás de ti, quizá podría saludar nada más.

-Ah, yo bueno, no estoy seguro.

-Por favor Haru, te pido una oportunidad, ya verás que les caeré bien y si no es el caso dejo de molestarte con el asunto.

-(Oferta tentadora) Pues, mira Makoto, hablare yo primero con ellos, si alguno está de acuerdo no debe haber problema. Pero si no aceptan tampoco insistirás más con ello.

-Como tú digas Haru. Genial por fin tengo una oportunidad.

-(Y yo tengo la oportunidad enorme de hacer enojar a todos. Mmm, quizá Tetsuya acepte si le explico).

-¿Te acompaño en las compras?

-Como tú quieras.

-En ese caso lo hare.

En Tokio, Kuroko estaba leyendo un libro cuando tuvo una extraña sensación, la cual le pareció estar relacionada con uno de sus hermanos.

-Haruka.

Continuara…

 **Sé que no es mucho, pero peor es nada jajaja Pronto veremos avanzar más esta historia, incluyendo más aparición de personajes, la naturaleza real de Kuroko y su familia, así como el peligro de tener un enemigo al acecho. Nos leemos pronto bye, bye :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Empieza bien, termina mal

**Que se le ocurrió al ficker en esta ocasión. Leamos para saberlo.**

 **Capítulo 7: Empieza bien, termina mal.**

-Mmmmm (Porque presiento que Haruka está haciendo algo que no debe).

-(Furihata) ¿Te pasa algo Kuroko?

-¿Qué? Ah, no para nada.

-Te ves más pensativo de lo usual.

-Solo pensaba que cenare esta noche, es todo.

-Bien como digas, sigamos practicando.

Kuroko se encontraba en la práctica usual de basquetbol con sus compañeros, pero por más que intento no pudo concentrarse debido a la mala sensación que tenía desde el día anterior, cuando esta término se encontraba física y mentalmente agotado.

-(Kagami) Parece que esta vez en verdad quedaste destruido.

-Tengo algunas cosas en la cabeza es todo.

-Si yo también, aun debemos encontrar respuestas de tu pasado.

-Y sigues con eso. Kagami, ¿Nunca has tenido el presentimiento de que alguien a quien conoces está haciendo algo que no debe y que puede traerte problemas?

-No lo creo, usualmente no tengo malos presentimientos, excepto tratándose de las clases y los exámenes, ahí sí que sé que me ira muy mal.

-Ojala mi sensación solo fuera eso.

-¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Conoces a alguien en problemas?

-…Tengo a un amigo de otra ciudad lejana, nos conocimos por internet, pero presiento que un amigo suyo de haya está causándole algún inconveniente.

-Ya veo, pero no comprendo cómo eso puede ser un problema para ti.

-Una cosa siempre lleva a otra, todo por más pequeño y simple que sea tiene un efecto en cadena.

-Eso supongo. Y ese amigo tuyo de otra parte, ¿Cómo se llama? Juega Baquetbol también.

-Su nombre es Haruka y no, él no juega básquet. No le gusta.

-¿Y cómo se hicieron amigos?

-Es internet, si encuentras algo en común con otras personas es fácil entablar amistades. A ambos nos gustan, algunos libros en común. Y tenemos contacto desde hace tiempo.

-Aww libros, que aburrido. Pero bueno supongo que eso está bien para ti, es bueno que tengas amigos que compartan esos gustos.

-No todo en mi vida es basquetbol. Me gustan más cosas, pero la mayoría de mis compañeros o amigos actuales no gustan tanto de la lectura, tu por ejemplo.

-No es que no me guste, es que es aburrida.

-Suenas igual que Aomine la primera vez que le recomendé un libro.

-Pues no debiste hacerlo, Kuroko, es obvio que no le interesara leer nada. A menos que sea…

-Si ya se de lo que vas a hablar y mejor no lo digas, cállate.

-Ya, ya, como tú digas.

-Es solo que, me gustaría poder ayudar a mi amigo antes de que su otro amigo llegue a causar problemas.

-¿No puedes llamarlo?

-Nos comunicamos por internet, ya sabes, uno rara vez pasa su número con otras personas.

-Entonces habla con él lo antes posible, te recomiendo cuando llegues a casa sea lo primero que hagas.

-Creo que eso hare, gracias.

-Por nada, ya con eso resuelto quizá podamos concentrarnos más en seguir indagando de tu pasado.

-Para eso ya habrá tiempo, por ahora me concentrare en arreglar el problema más próximo (Porque no puedes solo dejar eso y ya).

Kuroko llego a su hogar y fue directo hacia su habitación, coloco el seguro y empezó a utilizar la computadora, encontrando a varios de sus hermanos y hermanas en línea mas no al que precisamente buscaba.

-Olvide que Haru tiende a desaparecerse por días, eso será un problema.

[Marcus quiere conectarse contigo]

-Mmm curioso. Aceptar, ¿Qué tal hermano?

-Hola Tetsuya, ¿Cómo va todo?

-No precisamente bien, mi amigo sigue insistiendo en querer saber sobre mí origen, esta obsesionándose con el asunto.

-Lamento escuchar eso.

-¿Nadie te ha contactado cierto?

-Para nada, todo sigue en orden para mí. De cualquier manera ya tengo preparadas unas respuestas falsas para quien sea que me llame. De mi parte no encontraran ninguna conexión contigo.

-Gracias hermano, me alegra ver que contigo no debo preocuparme.

-¿No lo dices solo por decir o sí? Tienes una presión sobre ti, lo sé, reconozco esa expresión en tu rostro.

-Es por Haruka.

-¿Nuestro hermano? ¿Qué hay con él?

-Desde el día anterior tengo una extraña sensación relacionada con él, es como si sintiera que está metiéndose en problemas y por ende a nosotros o por lo menos a mí.

-Déjame adivinar, es por ese amigo suyo cierto, el tal Makoto.

-Creo que sí. No considero que sea particularmente una amenaza, por lo que él cuenta es solo un chico común y corriente, pero ya sabes que hicimos el chat privado para que fuera exclusivamente nuestro. No quiero que gente ajena ingrese o se vuelva muy familiar.

-Te entiendo, yo no he tenido ese problema con mis amigos, pero te recuerdo que en una ocasión mi hermana menor encendió la computadora y activo las videollamadas.

-Oh si lo recuerdo, pero eso no fue ningún problema. Además tu hermana es solo una niña pequeña que hizo una travesura. La detuviste en minutos, tampoco dijimos nada que fuera importante, aunque si nos asustó ver su cara pegada a la cámara en principio.

-Sí, May me dijo que lanzo un grito cuando vio esos ojos enormes en la computadora jajaja. Por cierto hermano, con todo lo que descubriste recientemente sobre la reina roja, ¿No has tenido algún cambio en tu percepción sobre ella?

-Descuida, esa horrible mujer sigue donde mismo. Esta viva obvio, continuando con sus trabajos, pero sin representar una amenaza para nosotros.

-Qué alivio, odiaría saber que esa mujer ha comenzado a desplazarse o que tiene gente buscándonos.

-Tranquilo, nadie nos ha buscado desde los primeros días tras el tifón, ya estamos seguros en cuanto a esa cuestión.

-Igual no podemos relajarnos por completo, si alguno mete la pata puede que sepan nuestra identidad y manden a buscarnos.

-Por eso es que les repito constantemente a todos que debemos tener cuidado, está bien bajar la guardia un poco, pero tampoco por completo. Precisamente por eso quiero hablar con Haruka, para controlar su situación mientras sea posible.

-Pues estas de suerte hermanito, mira quien se acaba de conectar recién.

-Gracias al cielo, pensé que pasarían días para verlo.

-Te dejo entonces, no quiero quedar en medio de una discusión.

-Tranquilo, con Haruka nunca discuto, con Takashi es otra historia.

-Aun así mejor los dejo, bye, bye.

-Bien, ahora solo tengo que, ¿Ah? Vaya Haru mando la solicitud de videollamada primero. Hey hermano, que bueno que estés conectado porque quería hablar contigo.

-Hola Tetsuya y yo también quería hablar contigo.

-Ya veo, en ese caso tu habla primero.

-Gracias, am, recuerdas que mencione a mi amigo Makoto recientemente en la multiconversacion que tuvimos todos hace poco. Ya sabes, sobre que quería ingresar al chat y eso.

-Oh si lo recuerdo perfectamente y de eso también quería hablarte.

-Veras, hablando con él, me pidió que únicamente quiere conocerles, que está bien si no lo dejan entrar al chat, solo con poder saludar desde atrás mientras esté conectado.

-Haru, no por nada nos encerramos en nuestras habitaciones cuando hablamos, ni a nuestros padres nos presentamos.

-Lo sé, pero sería solo una pequeña excepción, además él dijo que si no están de acuerdo no volverá molestar con el asunto y nos dejara en paz.

-Oh mira nada mas eso si me interesa.

-Escucha, yo sé que al decirte eso todos en automático negaran el contacto con él pero veras, Makoto puede ser un tanto sensible y me preocupa que se sienta mal al recibir solo negaciones, así que quería pedirte que por favor te dieras unos minutos para conocerlo.

-Haruka.

-Se lo que vas a decir pero por favor hermano, solo será por unos minutos es todo lo que te pido.

-Ah… me voy a arrepentir de esto, bien… dejare que me lo presentes es todo.

-Gracias Tetsuya, en verdad eres el mejor.

-¿Cuándo quieres que lo conozca?

-Esta de hecho esperando fuera de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué esta qué?! ¡Deja que almenos le avise a los otros primero que no se enlacen con nosotros!

-Claro, tomate tú tiempo y lamento hacerlo tan repentinamente.

-Me debes una en grande.

-Cuando nos veamos nuevamente te comprare una malteada.

-Que sea una extra grande.

-Hecho.

Apenas finalizo de avisarle al resto de la familia, Kuroko se desconectó un momento para hacer más creíble la situación. Teniendo todo listo, Haru fue a abrirle la puerta su amigo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinaron?

-Uno acepto conocerte.

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Sí, está de acuerdo, pero tampoco sé si le agrades demasiado, podría desconectarse poco después.

-Ya verás que le simpatizare, muchas gracias.

-Bien, vamos, no vaya a ser que deje la conexión.

-Oh, con que así es este chat privado que tienen.

-Es personalizado, y solo nosotros lo usamos.

-¿Porque el nombre del chat es familia?

-… (Mierda) Le ponemos diferentes nombres todo el tiempo, es solo el que decidimos por esta ocasión, seguramente el próximo mes lo cambiaremos de nuevo.

-Comprendo, bien, entonces ¿Quién es el que acepto conocerme?

-Este contacto, Tetsuya. Solo debo mandar la solicitud y [Hinata quiere conectarse contigo] … (Sé que lo haces por molestar, ya me las pagaras) Deja rechazo esa, ese no es el contacto.

-¿Y si era importante?

-Créeme, no lo es. Muy bien, solicitud enviada y ¡Ya está! Hola Tetsuya.

-Hola Haru, un gusto verte, veo que también está contigo la persona que mencionaste.

-Correcto, él es mi amigo y compañero de escuela.

-Soy Makoto Tachibana un gusto conocerte.

-El gusto es mío.

-Por cierto, muchas gracias por aceptar que pudiera estar presente, Haru me dijo que no dejan entrar a otras personas a su chat privado.

-Sí, es solo que preferimos que sea de esta forma, lo que aquí hablamos aquí se queda generalmente.

-Sé que soy un extraño, pero verás tengo años siendo amigo de Haru y sé que él no congenia siempre bien con cualquier persona, por eso al saber que tenía amigos en línea con los que charlaba habitualmente me daba mucho entusiasmo conocerles, si Haru y yo somos amigos seguro que también podría ser el suyo.

-Probablemente, todo puede pasar.

-Tetsuya es un poco serio y frio al hablar, no esperes la conversación más animada.

-No hay problema, yo puedo llevarme bien con quien sea.

-(Parece…amable, quizá no tengo porque preocuparme).

-¿Y de que suelen hablar en el chat? Digo si no soy un entrometido.

-De todo un poco, libros, juegos, la escuela, familia, amigos, las cosas usuales que todo el mundo habla.

-Por cierto Tetsuya, ¿Cómo van las cosas en Tokio?

-Muy bien, aunque siempre con algún pendiente, ya sabes acá en la gran ciudad el tiempo nunca se detiene ni alcanza lo suficiente.

-¡Wow! Eres de Tokio, sorprendente.

-Hay no es nada especial, personalmente preferiría vivir en algún sitio más tranquilo y pequeño como el suyo. Por lo menos no tendría tanto estrés jaja.

Los tres jóvenes charlaron amenamente durante una media hora, hasta que finalmente Kuroko decidió que era tiempo de cortar la comunicación, después de todo aún tenía otros asuntos de lo que ocuparse.

-Ya debo desconectarme, la pase bien charlando con ustedes.

-Entonces hasta pronto Tetsuya.

-Adiós Tetsuya, gracias por dejarme conocerte.

-No hay de que, de hecho eres bastante agradable. Sabes, no podemos dejar entrar otra persona, es más que nada por acuerdo, pero quizá hablando con los demás sea posible dejar que te conozcan como yo hoy.

-Fantástico, en verdad espero que los otros estén de acuerdo.

-Ya veremos luego, bye bye.

Kuroko se desconectó y finalmente se permitió respirar tranquilamente. Para su buena fortuna y la de la familia en general, Makoto no representaba ninguna amenaza, al contrario, era solo un inocente chico que no parecía tener una pizca de maldad en su interior.

-Ojala todo el mundo fuera como ese sujeto, entonces ya podríamos estar juntos. Ah, ya me dio hambre. Sera mejor que vaya por algo.

Por lo que resto del día, Kuroko no tuvo ningún problema. Al siguiente ya de regreso en casa, su hermano le agradeció por la ayuda del día anterior. Aún tenía que ver con los demás sobre si accederían sobre la presencia ocasional de Makoto, aunque sentía que no habría tanta oposición, después de todo si tenía su aprobación, entonces era una persona confiable.

-(Kazuma) El amigo de Haruka. Bien si tú lo apruebas por mí no hay problema.

-Gracias hermano.

-Tranquilo, sé que no lo permitirías sino confiaras en él.

-Es solo que me preocupaba lo que pensaran, al dejar que un extraño este presente, quizá otros quisieran presentar a sus amigos también.

-Siempre pensando en todo, en serio que tú nunca te relajas. Mira Tetsuya, bien sabes que la mayoría de nosotros tenemos las mismas reservas que tu sobre dejar que un desconocido entre al chat, mis amigos a veces han preguntado por este pero no les doy información ni nada en especial, simplemente elimino la curiosidad y ya.

-Pero si tuvieras a alguien muy insistente en querer entrar o conocernos. Podría terminar repitiendo la situación de con Haru, luego con los demás y entonces tendríamos a un montón de desconocidos en nuestro chat privado.

-Relájate, respira, no hagas drama. Eso es una posibilidad lejana, después de todo también es parte de nuestra responsabilidad si llegamos a ese punto, mientras tengamos el cuidado que tenemos hoy día y no nos dejemos llevar por las presiones, entonces no habrá nada de qué preocuparnos.

-Gracias, hablar contigo siempre me hace sentir mejor.

-Por nada, me gusta ayudar. Por cierto, dejaste tu teléfono cargando en la pared de atrás y parece que te están llamando.

-Oh cierto, disculpa debo irme.

-Nos vemos.

Al tomar el celular, Kuroko observo que la llamada era de su amigo Aomine, no era raro que su excompañero le llamara, aunque ciertamente no esperaba que lo hiciera en ese momento, usualmente le avisaba cuando le llamaría.

-¿Hola?

-Hey Tetsu, vamos a practicar un poco.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, ya estoy en camino a las canchas de siempre.

-Bueno, tengo algunas cosas que hacer pero, supongo que puedo dejarlas para más tarde. Llegare ahí en unos quince minutos.

-Bien, yo ya estoy en camino, te estaré esperando.

Mientras Kuroko salía se despidió de sus padres y llevo consigo a Nigou, después de todo también era una oportunidad para sacar de paseo al pequeño perro. Como lo dijo, llego a las canchas en el tiempo acordado y ahí divisó a su amigo, el cual estaba practicando tiros a la canasta.

-Hola Aomine-kun.

-¡Agth! ¡Tetsu! Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de asustarme de esa manera.

-Lo siento, no es intencional.

-Ah, lo sé, así eres. Bien, ¿Practicamos?

-Por supuesto.

-¡Wow!

-¿Ah?

-Espero que no te moleste traje a Nigou.

-No hay problema, igual siempre se queda esperando en la orilla de la cancha.

-Bien Nigou, quédate por aquí un poco. No te alejes.

Kuroko se fue a jugar con su compañero mientras su mascota solo se dedicó a morder una barra de madera que encontró. Los dos adolescentes se divertían mientras jugaban, aunque claramente era mucho más fácil para Aomine que para Kuroko, pues este tenía cierta dificultad en seguirle el ritmo a su compañero. Tras casi una hora jugando, los dos se detuvieron y regresaron a la banca donde estaba el perrito durmiendo.

-Ah, no cabe duda que siempre mejoras a pasos agigantados.

-Tú también has mejorado, estas teniendo más resistencia.

-Por favor, mi resistencia sigue siendo casi la misma que cuando estábamos en secundaria. No mejoro tanto como quisiera.

-Claro que sí, solo que no te das cuenta. Pero yo si lo noto, seguro que hasta Nigou puede notarlo.

-Gracias, es bueno oír un cumplido como ese.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo vas con lo de tu pasado? ¿Has podido recordar algo?

-Nada en absoluto, todo sigue siendo como de costumbre en mi memoria.

-Cielos, en verdad que pareces haber olvidado por completo tu vida previa.

-No me molesta tanto, digo tengo lo necesario en esta vida, no me preocupa mucho lo que haya ocurrido en mi pasado. Si lo olvide por algo será.

-¿Y si había alguien muy importante en tu vida? Que te haya estado buscando.

-Si alguien me hubiera buscado, seguro que me habrían encontrado.

-Bien tienes un buen punto.

-Jajaja escucha, sé que todos quieren ayudarme con mi origen, pero no tienen por qué esmerarse, es poco probable que encontremos algo y aun si lo encontráramos, tal vez no podamos seguirle la pista, no por ahora.

-Suena a que estas muy relajado con el asunto.

-Lo estoy, por ahora tengo más preocupación por los exámenes que habrá la próxima semana, no tengo tiempo para mi pasado.

-¿Exámenes?

-Sí, de hecho hable con Momoi el otro día, ella me dijo que en la escuela donde están también tendrán exámenes.

-…

-Reconozco esa mirada, tres años en secundaria me la grabaron, no te acordaste en absoluto de los exámenes verdad.

-…No.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

-No lo sé, supongo que tendré que ponerme a estudiar de mis apuntes.

-¿Tu? ¿Tomando apuntes? Ya me imagino como serán.

-Cierto, seguro ni yo comprendo lo que escribí. Tetsu, por favor ayúdame a estudiar para los exámenes.

-Me gustaría pero también tengo que estudiar para los míos.

-¡Solo será por unos momentos! ¡Te lo suplico! Si empezamos con matemáticas, entonces estaré perdido y no podre jugar en los partidos.

-Es verdad, siempre han sido tu peor punto.

-¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Me ayudaras?

-…Bueno, supongo que si no lo hago, Kagami-kun no tendrá un rival a su altura en los partidos. Podemos empezar desde hoy si quieres.

-¡YAHOOOOOOOOO!

El grito de emoción despertó a Nigou que asustado mordió la pierna de Aomine, este lanzo el balón de básquet que traía mandándolo lejos, fuera de las canchas.

-¡Suéltame!

-Ya suéltalo Nigou.

-Wow.

-Lo sé, te asustaste.

-Tsk, ese perro ya tiene unos colmillos filosos.

-Es solo un cachorrito y lo despertaste de su sueño.

-Bien, entendí, es mi culpa. Ah, demonios, el balón.

-Aun dejaste otro aquí en la banca.

-Sí pero el otro me gusta más, espérenme aquí, iré por él y entonces nos vamos.

Aomine se fue dejando al otro con su mascota. Cuando estaba por sentarse, Kuroko noto el segundo balón, lo tomo y observo después las canastas de básquet.

-Es tan tentador…podría hacerlo…conociendo a Aomine, se tardara en encontrar el otro.

-Wow.

-¿Crees que deba hacerlo? No es mala ocasión, no hay nadie cerca, por lo que nadie se percataría de ello.

-Wow.

-Bien lo hare, a fin de cuentas, también deseo hacerlo.

Kuroko se colocó del lado derecho de la cancha, debajo de la canasta, pero en vez de apuntar a esta, se puso en posición a la canasta del otro lado de la cancha. Reboto un par de veces el balón, teniendo un buen dominio de el para luego hacer su jugada, dando un salto lanzo el balón desde su posición en dirección a la otra canasta, usualmente ni siquiera llegaría a mitad de la cancha, pero en esta ocasión su tiro fue alto, fuerte, veloz y conciso, pues cruzo rápidamente la distancia y encesto en su objetivo.

-Jajaja, es divertido poder soltar mi poder por un momento.

El sonido de un balón cayendo y rebotando a su lado lo hizo voltear, topándose con Aomine el cual estaba en shock, inmediatamente Kuroko entendió lo que pasaba, su compañero lo había visto todo.

-(Maldita sea)…

 **Kuroko se metió en problemas. Parece que tras ser el que más cuidado ha tenido, ha terminado siendo quien metió la pata. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Qué dirá Aomine? ¿Qué seguirán viviendo él y sus hermanos? Lo averiguaremos próximamente.**


	8. Chapter 8 Atrapado

**Tras lo acontecido el capítulo anterior, Kuroko se encuentra en un grave problema, ¿Cómo lo solucionara? ¡Averigüémoslo!**

 **Capítulo 8: Atrapado.**

Aomine estaba que no cabía en su asombro, nunca creyó que podría presenciar un tiro como ese por parte de su vieja sombra. Kuroko también estaba silencio mientras lo veía, según él su amigo tardaría en volver, nunca espero que regresara rápido y menos aún que llegase a verlo lanzar ese tiro prodigioso.

-Ah…ah…ah…ah…ah…

-…

-Tetsu…tu…

-¡Hay dios! ¡Mira el sol! ¡Mira la hora! ¡Ya es tardísimo! ¡No podre ayudarte como esperaba! ¡No hoy! ¡Vámonos Nigou, hay que ir a casa! ¡Corre, corre, corre!

-¡Alto ahí Tetsu! ¡No vas a ningún lado! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora!

-Corre, corre, corre, corre, corre.

-¡Regresa aquí! ¡No finjas que no pasó nada! ¡Yo sé lo que vi!

Kuroko cargo a su pequeño perro y camino lo más rápido que pudo por el parque mientras su amigo lo perseguía velozmente, no paso mucho para que pudiera ponerse frente al menor bloqueándole el paso.

-¡Ya te dije que te detuvieras!

-¡Tengo que irme, lo lamento!

-¡Tu no vas a ir a ningún lado!

-¡Mírame!

En un rápido movimiento paso bajo las piernas de Aomine y siguió con su camino antes de volver a ser detenido.

-¡Tsk! ¡Tetsu! ¡Ya basta!

-Por favor Aomine, solo déjame ir.

-Nada de eso, Tetsu, se perfectamente lo que vi. Tú hiciste ese tiro experto de una forma increíble.

-No fue nada, solo tuve mucha suerte, hasta un aficionado podría hacerlo.

-Pero tú no eres solo un aficionado, tú juegas básquet. No solo eso, he entrenado mucho tiempo contigo y conozco tu nivel de habilidad, pero ahora mismo lo desconozco, tu no eras capaz de realizar tiros, no de esa manera. Fue casi como si tuvieras la habilidad de Midorima.

-¡Pura coincidencia! ¡Buena suerte! ¡Solo eso y ya! ¡¿Contento?! ¡Ya es momento de irse!

-¡No es momento de nada! ¡Tetsu! ¡Entiende! ¡Vi lo que hiciste, fue sorprendente!

-Pues gracias, pero como dije solo tuve suerte, es todo. Ya por favor olvídalo.

-¿Cómo voy a olvidar eso? Nunca pensé que pudieras hacer un tiro como ese, pero lo que más llamó mi atención es que no parecías hacer ningún esfuerzo en absoluto, lo hiciste como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Solo me relaje, respire, puse la mente en blanco.

-¡Tetsu!

-… ¿Qué?...

-Tú… tú puedes hacer eso y más… ¿Oh me equivoco?

-(Demonios, ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué digo?) No lo sé, he estado practicando un poco, buscando métodos alternos de entrenamiento, no sé si en verdad soy capaz de repetir lo que hice.

-Me estas mintiendo.

-¿Por qué lo piensas?

-Si no lo hicieras, hubieras dicho eso desde el primer momento, no te habrías puesto tan nervioso.

-… (Mierda)… Escucha Aomine, solo fue una cosa de una en un millón. No tengo ningún don oculto ni cosa por el estilo, soy una persona ordinaria como la mayoría del mundo.

-No me creo eso. Sabes, si de algo estoy seguro es que nunca has sido una persona ordinaria. Siempre has sido fuera de lo común.

-Puras conjeturas tuyas jaja.

-Desapareces y apareces de una forma casi irreal, consigues que la gente olvide que estás ahí, y ahora haces ese tiro mego increíble, nada propio de tu yo usual. Tetsu, hay algo que estas ocultando, ahora estoy seguro.

-Te equivocas, yo no estoy ocultando, ¡¿Qué es eso?!

-¡¿Qué cosa?! No hay nada ahí, esta vacío como… ¿Tetsu? ¡Tetsu! ¡No desaparezcas ahora enano! ¡Sal de donde te hayas escondido! ¡Tetsu! ¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Vuelve ahora!

Kuroko se encontraba escondido tras un árbol sosteniendo a Nigou y cerrándole el hocico, evitando cualquier ruido. En cuanto su amigo se alejó, se dispuso a correr hacia su hogar, ya ahí se encontraba exhausto y se encerró en su habitación, tirándose a la cama, acompañado únicamente de su mascota.

-Wow.

-Ah…años de cuidado…arruinados en un instante.

-Wow.

-Ahora no Nigou, que tengo que pensar como solucionare este problema. Diablos, de todos tenía que descubrirme Aomine, pero bien pudo ser peor, si lo hacia Kise, a esta hora ya lo sabrían todos. Pero también dudo que él vaya a quedarse callado, por favor que Akashi no llame ahora, es lo último que necesito.

-Wow.

-Tienes razón, no necesariamente le creerían. Aomine no es la fuente más confiable, pero eso no basta para hacerme sentir mejor, solo me deja con una terrible ansiedad. Tengo que hacer algo, ¿Pero qué? Necesito un consejo.

-Wow.

-Claro, quizá alguno de mis hermanos o hermanas tenga una buena idea. Muchas gracias Nigou, eres el mejor escuchando.

El chico se levantó y fue a su computadora, ya entrando en el chat comenzó a buscar con quien hablar. No todos estaban conectados en ese momento y aquellos en lo que pensó primero no estaban disponibles.

-Ya se Tsukushi suele tener buenas ideas. Hermano, por favor responde, por favor, contesta la videollamada.

-Hola Tetsuya, ¿Cómo va todo?

-¡Muy Mal Hermano!

-¿Y eso? Es súper raro oír eso de tu parte.

-Acabo de cometer la mayor estupidez de mi vida.

-Por favor, no puede ser tan grave, ¿Qué sucedió? No entregaste un trabajo, alguna materia reprobada, ¿Le serviste algo en mal estado a alguien?

-Peor, luego de 10 años de esfuerzo y cuidado, he terminado revelando parte de mi verdadera naturaleza a uno de mis amigos. Me vio hacer un tiro increíble de un extremo a otro de la cancha, algo que no debería ser capaz de hacer.

-…En verdad que lo arruinaste.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Y ahora no sé qué voy a hacer!

-¿Has pensado en matarlo?

-…no creí que tu propusieras esa opción.

-Era broma, ya concentrándonos, esto es un problema muy serio. ¿Cómo te vio?

-Se había ido, me dieron ganas de hacer un tiro grande, lo hice y cuando me di cuenta estaba a mi lado y presencio todo.

-¿De verdad no lo viste acercándose? ¡Tetsuya! ¡Tú percibes mejor que nadie a la gente!

-¡Es que me distraje! ¡Fui in idiota! ¡Creí que no había nadie cerca!

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

-No tengo idea, la parte buena es que es poco probable que le crean a mi amigo, pero él nunca va a dejar de insistir con esto, nunca lo va a olvidar y seguro me presionara hasta poder dar con algo.

-No sé bien que decirte hermano, mira, Nana está conectada, quizá ella sepa que hacer. Solo déjame mandar solicitud y ya está. Hey Nana.

-Hola hermanos, ¿Cómo están?

-Yo bien, Tetsuya no tan bien.

-Acabo de revelar parte de mi verdadera naturaleza a un amigo.

-¡¿Es que tú te volviste loco?!

-¡Fue un accidente! Tú sabes que nunca haría algo como eso apropósito.

-¡Pues has sido un imprudente! ¡¿Te das cuenta de las implicaciones que eso puede traer?! ¡¿Qué tal si averiguan todo?!

-Tranquila, según nuestro hermano, su amigo es un idiota al que no le creerán, pero que sin lugar a dudas no olvidara lo que vio.

-Por eso es que estaba buscando consejo con ustedes, no sé qué hacer ahora. Mi amigo Aomine es un idiota, será ofensivo, pero es la verdad, aun así es insistente cuando se lo propone y me hostigara hasta que responda sus dudas.

-Tienes que convencerlo de que lo que hiciste no fue más que un milagro. Ya sabes algo que solo pasa una vez cada cien años o algo así.

-Eso intente, pero no lo creyó, es más, me dijo que estoy ocultando algo, lo cual técnicamente es verdad. Pude perderlo de vista, pero en cuanto me lo tope de nuevo volverá a comenzar la conversación donde la dejamos. Oh, solo espero no se le ocurra venir aquí ahora.

-Tranquilo hermano, dudo mucho que ese chico amigo tuyo vaya a buscarte. Si no le diste ninguna respuesta en su momento, ¿Por qué se la darías ahora en tu casa?

-Es cierto Tetsuya, solo relájate y pensemos en la forma de convencerlo de que todo fue un simple acontecimiento único. Ya verás que podrás solucionar esto y todo volverá a estar bien.

-¿En serio lo creen?

-Por supuesto.

-Por supuesto.

-¡Tetsuya!

-¡¿Qué pasa mama?!

-¡Tu amigo Aomine está aquí! ¡Quiere verte!

-… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Tsukushi! ¡Nana! ¡Rápido, Ideas!

-(Tsukushi) ¡Yo me largo! –desconectado-.

-¡No te vayas! ¡Nana, por favor, ayúdame!

-¡Adiós y buena suerte! –desconectada-.

-¡No! ¡No hagan esto por favor! ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Agth! ¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar todo esto?! Soy una buena persona. Al diablo, apagar, apagar, apagar. Nigou, tu no viste ni escuchaste nada.

-¿Wow?

Kuroko salió de su habitación y mientras bajaba las escaleras encontró a su amigo que estaba esperando en puerta, para evitar sospechas de sus padres reacciono lo más normal posible e invito a Aomine a su habitación, ya dentro cerro con llave y exhalo cansadamente, pues estaba seguro que se encontraba atrapado por la situación y continuaba sin tener una excusa creíble.

-No me voy a ir Tetsu, y no puedes perderme en tu hogar.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces explícame lo que vi. Eso no fue solo una casualidad, lo hiciste de una manera tan natural que ni siquiera lo pensaste.

-Como dije, solo estaba muy relajado y ya.

-Por favor, ¿Realmente crees que te creeré eso?

-…esperaba que sí.

-Pues lo lamento, no soy tan idiota como todos piensan.

-Nunca te he considerado un idiota, no tanto. Ah… ¿De verdad no puedes solo dejarlo pasar?

-Para nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque por primera vez, siento que no te conozco. Siento… que escondes información. Además estoy seguro, que no alcanzaste ese nivel de jugador de un momento a otro. No señor, eso debiste aprenderlo hace mucho.

-Y si… ¿Tuvieras razón? ¿Y si escondo algo? ¿Cuál sería tu reacción?

-Depende, de lo que sea que escondas.

-Bien, te lo diré…por favor, no pienses mal de mí… yo…yo…

-¡Vamos Tetsu! ¡Solo dilo!

-¡Yo use Esteroides!

-… ¿Ah?

-¡Ya lo admito! ¡Me descubriste! ¡Consumí Esteroides! ¡¿Estas contento?!

-Pero que mierda.

-Quería mejorar mi nivel de jugador y estaba frustrado por no obtener buenos resultados, así que pensé que serían una buena opción para mejorar.

-Tetsu.

-¡No me lo digas, ya lo sé! Cometí una estupidez, estaré en graves problemas si me descubren, quizá incluso no pueda volver a jugar en los intercolegiales y me hare de una pésima reputación, pero ¡Estaba desesperado!

-Tetsu.

-Tú no sabes lo que es sentirse atrapado en un cuerpo que por más que entrenas no te da resultados. Por eso mismo tome ese camino, necesitaba obtener resultados positivos y era la única manera de conseguirlos.

-Tetsu.

-¡Ya no me hables! ¡No me juzgues! ¡Solo déjame en paz y no se lo digas a nadie! Se los diré yo mismo a su debido tiempo. Pero dame la oportunidad de hacerlo, si me voy a hundir, quiero ser yo mismo el que les confiese todo y no que les llegue de información de terceros. Déjame conservar lo que me queda de dignidad.

-Tetsu.

-¿¡Que!?

-No te creo nada.

-¿Ah?

-¿Tu? ¿Usando drogas? Si claro, eso es tan creíble como que yo aprobara mis exámenes con calificación perfecta.

-Pero es la verdad.

-No, tú me estas mintiendo, sigues haciéndolo.

-No tengo porque mentirte.

-Ya entiende, sé que estas mintiendo.

-…es la verdad…

-Tetsu.

Aomine acorralo a Kuroko contra la puerta de su habitación y se agacho hasta poner su rostro a la altura del otro, era una táctica perfecta para poner presión cuando quería obtener información y estaba seguro que pese a la buena resistencia de Kuroko, aun así caería.

-A-Aomine-kun.

-Tetsu…soy yo, Daiki, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Yo…yo solo…

-Vamos, solo dilo. Te prometo que no lo divulgare.

Kuroko desvió la mirada cubriéndose con su flequillo, evitando así el contacto visual por unos momentos.

-(Demonios…perdónenme chicos). Aomine…si lo hago…prométeme con tu vida… que nunca se lo dirás a nadie… a ninguno de nuestros amigos, ni a nadie más. Sera un secreto entre tú y yo.

-Lo prometo.

-Tsk, esto no es solo una promesa cualquiera. Es mucho más serio de lo que crees. Tienes que en verdad guardarlo porque de lo contrario… muchos podrían salir lastimados.

-…Tetsu… te juro con mi vida que no se lo diré a nadie.

Cuando volvió a hacer contacto visual pudo notar la sinceridad en sus palabras y en su mirada, aún estaba renuente a decírselo, mas no podía decir ninguna otra excusa, tendría que hablar con la verdad y atenerse a las consecuencias que habría en adelante, porque de una u otra manera, habría consecuencias al darle tal información, buenas y malas. Se separó y fue hasta su cama sentándose y preparándose para hablar.

-Aomine-kun…yo…yo no soy una persona común… soy algo más que eso.

-Eso lo tengo claro.

-Pero no sabes que tan diferente soy, todo en mi distinto, hasta comparado contigo…soy muy diferente. Ni si quiera mi origen, es como el de la mayoría de las personas.

-¿Tu origen? Pensé que no sabías nada al respecto de tu pasado, aunque ahora es claro, que si lo sabes.

-Yo recuerdo todo… recuerdo todo perfectamente. Siempre les he mentido a mis padres y a quienes me hayan preguntado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es una historia muy difícil de contar y sobre todo…porque… porque tengo miedo… de que aquellos días…vuelva a repetirse.

-Tetsu…lo dices como si hubieras huido de algo. De algo malo.

-…no estás tan equivocado. Pues en verdad, hui…huimos de algo.

-¿Huimos? ¿Hay más gente involucrada?

-…si…mucha más.

Kuroko estaba por comenzar a relatarle todo a su amigo Aomine y a gran distancia de ahí, en otra ciudad lejana, Takashi Komuro se encontraba en la sala de su habitación tratando de estudiar cuando repentinamente tuvo un pésimo presentimiento, uno que estaba relacionado con el hermano con quien menos se llevaba bien, comenzó a llenarse de furia y lanzo el vaso con refresco que tenía, hacia la pared explotándolo.

-¡TETSUYA!

 **Quería hacer el cap más largo, pero preferí cortarle aquí antes de avanzar más, pues entonces no estaría tan seguro de donde cortarle. Kuroko está por contarle toda la verdad a uno de sus amigos y parece que Takashi está ya enterado. ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué pensara Aomine? ¿Qué sucederá cuando los hermanos y hermanas se enteren de que soltó información? Ya lo averiguaremos próximamente.**


	9. Chapter 9 Pasado Revelado

**Nuevo año y yo bien perdido jajaja perdonen pero llevar varios fics a la vez es difícil. Ya me encuentro de regreso con este peculiar fanfic. Agradezco de nuevo a aquellas personas en algún lugar del mundo que estén leyendo esta rara historia. Comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 9: Pasado Revelado.**

En la habitación de Kuroko, el chico estaba por contarle toda la verdad a su amigo Aomine, una situación que aún le costaba creer que estuviese sucediendo, pues después de años de ser precavido y estar alerta, terminaría confesando la verdad de su situación a una persona que estaba entre las ultimas a quienes se lo diría. El más bajo estaba sentado en su cama mirando al suelo mientras el otro estaba frente suyo.

-Tetsu, estoy esperando.

-Ya se, ya se. Es solo que no es sencillo hablar de esto. Ah…Aomine, mi origen no es como el de la mayoría, en cierto sentido desde el momento de mi concepción las cosas tomaron un rumbo distinto. No fui concebido de la forma tradicional, a mí y a otros nos concibieron en laboratorios.

-¿Qué?

-Fuimos genéticamente diseñados, para ser de cierta forma. Cuando esas primeras células fueron funcionales, ya solo se necesitó de lo que llaman vientre de alquiler. Aquellas que nos llevaron dentro sí, no tienen mayor relación con nosotros que esa, apenas nacimos ellas se fueron. Por lo menos eso tengo entendido, quien sabe, tal vez no fue así y estén muertas.

-Casi no entiendo lo que dices. ¿Genéticamente diseñado? ¿Vientre de alquiler? ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Ya iras entendiendo. Como dije no tenemos más relación con ellas más que por ese asunto. Al ser genéticamente diseñados, se entiende que nosotros somos una especie de proyecto de investigación y es que eso somos. Aomine…yo soy un… proyecto científico.

-¿Qué? ¿Proyecto científico?

-Si… eso soy y como tal, se entiende que al serlo, pertenezco a alguien ¿No?

-Eso supongo.

-El lugar de mi origen. Era un laboratorio, ubicado en un punto al sur de la isla Kyushu, de hecho se localizaba en una pequeña isla aislada que se conectaba a la mayor por un puente. Ahí es donde nací y crecí antes de que me encontraran.

-Tetsu, ¿Es verdad todo lo que me estás diciendo?

-…por desgracia si, hubiera preferido que creyeras la mentira que te dije antes.

-Bueno, esto es más creíble que aquello.

-Ah, prosigo. Nosotros fuimos criados en ese lugar, en nuestra etapa más infantil, solo nos procuraban y nos hacían exámenes habituales. Conforme crecimos empezamos a realizar otras pruebas diversas, sobre todo físicas.

-¿Físicas? ¿Qué clase de pruebas?

-De resistencia y esfuerzo, entre otras que fueron…muy exigentes y desgastantes.

-Pero no comprendo. ¿Qué intentaban hacer? ¿Cuáles eran los objetivos de esas pruebas? ¿Con que finalidad…te hicieron?

-Fue por una razón y después cuando ya existíamos se cambió por otra. El motivo inicial de nuestra creación, era crear una nueva generación que fuera excepcional. Y de hecho la seguimos practicando hoy día.

-Espera… ¿Cómo que la siguen practicando hoy día?

-La finalidad inicial, era la creación de una generación excepcional de deportistas.

-¿Ah?... ¿Cómo dices?

-Sí, tampoco creo que haya sido la mejor idea, de hecho pienso que era una pérdida de inversiones.

-¿Mejores deportistas? ¿Es una mala broma? Es solo que es ridículo. Gastar dinero en modificación gene quien sabe que, ¿Solo para algo como eso?

-Pensamos igual. Escucha Aomine, tú eres un prodigio de basquetbol, al igual que Kagami y los demás de la generación de los milagros. Ustedes tienen unas habilidades grandiosas para el deporte, pero entenderás que por algo recibieron el nombre de milagros. Su nivel de habilidad, es muy superior a la de los jugadores promedio. Superan con facilidad el promedio nacional, tienen una predisposición genial para esto, más aun sus habilidades tienen que entrenarse para llegar al nivel donde están actualmente. Así que piensa esto ¿Y si se pudiera saltar ese pasó? ¿Y si se tuviese casi al instante a alguien que sería un jugador como ninguno? ¿Alguien que ya fuese, excepcional?

-¿Tu?

-Pues…si...

-Pero tú no eres…alguien…precisamente "excepcional", por lo menos…eso creía hasta hace poco.

-Me viste en mi estado más natural. El tiro que me viste realizar, fue de lo más sencillo para mí, algo que puedo hacer con suma facilidad.

-Lo sabía, no estaba equivocado cuando te vi hacerlo. Tienes un nivel superior de lo que siempre nos hiciste creer.

-Mi nivel natural es algo que está muy superior de lo que aparento. No quiero presumir y tampoco pensé que te lo diría alguna vez pero… el nivel de juego que ustedes tienen, es muy lento y aburrido para mí.

-... ¡¿AH?! ¡¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?!

-Lo que escuchaste, su nivel de juego es…aburrido.

-Tu estas buscando que te de un golpe en la cara.

-Perdona, no quiero hacerte enojar, es solo que ya que estoy diciéndote la verdad, no pude evitarlo tanto como creí.

-Tetsu ¿Cuál es tu nivel de juego real?

-No puedo mostrártelo. Es peligroso, no quiero que alguien me descubra como tú lo hiciste, si eso sucediera entonces me metería a mí y a los demás en grandes problemas. Solo por decirte todas estas cosas ya tengo problemas.

-No puedes dejarme esto a la imaginación nada más.

-Tú viste como hice ese tiro, era idéntico a los de Midorima. ¿Qué piensas entonces?

-…yo, yo. ¡Agth! ¡Ni si quiera sé que decirte! ¡Esto es demasiado raro!

-Entonces déjalo a tu imaginación por mientras. Yo entre tanto pensare en como disculparme con los demás.

-¿Cuántos más hay?

-Tengo 4 hermanas y 7 hermanos, agregándome somos 12 en total.

-¿Tienes hermanos y hermanas de verdad?

-Sí y no, no somos realmente hermanos como tal, te recuerdo eso de la modificación genética, es solo que siempre nos hemos llamado de esa manera.

-Todos ellos son jugadores de básquet ¿Cómo nosotros?

-El único que juega básquet soy yo. Los demás practican otros deportes, excepto por una hermana y hermano que practican el mismo.

-Ah, en verdad que ya no se ni que pensar Tetsu.

-No te culpo. Sera mejor que te siga explicando. ¿Dónde estaba? Oh ya se, pues como te explique fuimos creados con esa finalidad. Si bien ahora la mayoría se ha especializado en algo diferente, en principio no teníamos nada a lo que fuéramos muy afines, podíamos jugar casi lo que sea. La investigación y las pruebas mostraban datos alentadores por lo que podíamos entender, estábamos cumpliendo de forma temprana las expectativas que nos habían puesto, superándolas de hecho…lo cual no fue tan bueno como podrías pensar.

-¿No tan bueno? Acabas de decir que superaron las expectativas, hasta yo sé que eso es fabuloso.

-Dependiendo de las circunstancias, ser mejor de lo que se esperaba puede ser o muy bueno o muy malo y para nosotros fue lo segundo. Mientras las pruebas habituales seguían su curso, empezaron a descubrir cosas que no se esperaban, ahí fue donde todo se puso muy mal… y donde ella se volvió nuestra peor pesadilla.

-¿Ella? Tetsu no hagas misterio, solo explícame.

-Desde el principio, en el laboratorio había una mujer. La recordamos perfectamente, no sabíamos su nombre real, pero le decíamos la Reina Roja, ella no estaba todo el tiempo, cuando salía, al regresar venía muy elegantemente vestida, su cabellera era roja, por eso empezamos a llamarla de esa forma. Ella era de las personas con mayor poder, lo que ordenaba se cumplía y fue ella que empezó a notar las superaciones que hacíamos. Ah... nuestro objetivo era ser jugadores grandiosos, pero nuestras modificaciones crearon otras cosas por ejemplo…un sentido único para la percepción.

-¿Percepción?

-Podemos percibirnos entre nosotros y a otras personas. Aun a grandes distancias, es como si pudiéramos saber dónde están otros todo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo magia?

-No, la verdad es que no sé cómo explicártelo. Pero gracias a ese don podemos tener una idea de cómo están los otros, su localización en especial. Este don varía dependiendo de cada uno y al parecer el mío es el más desarrollado, de esa forma…puedo saber dónde se localiza esa mujer.

-La reina roja.

-Exacto. Puedo saber dónde se encuentra cuando yo quiera.

-Eso es increíble, puedes sentir donde se encuentra una persona cuando tú quieras, puedes localizarlo donde sea que este. Ah…oye, alguna vez ¿Has usado eso conmigo?

-Sí y no te preocupes, no pienso decir nada de donde he visto que has estado.

-Gracias.

-En fin. No solo desarrollamos ese poder, los exámenes que nos hacían comenzaron a mostrar otras cosas. Tal parece que hasta internamente somos algo único. Nuestra química sanguínea y esas cosas, mostraron datos increíbles, al menos eso escuche que decían una vez que me tenían en revisión. Y eso fue también lo que comenzó a poner peor las cosas.

-La segunda razón que mencionaste, el cambio de objetivo.

-Exacto. El primero fue una generación excepcional, pero el experimento arrojo resultados mejores que podían aplicarse a otras áreas.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Medicas, farmacéuticas, cosas por ese estilo.

-¿Cosas medicas?

-Los exámenes mostraban que, bueno, cosas que no sé cómo se digan. Pero un ejemplo fue cuando uno de mis hermanos se hizo una cortada profunda durante una práctica y sano por completo en solo cinco días, sin marcas ni nada que delatara la herida.

-Eso suena increíble.

-Sí, lo fue. Pero…hizo que aparte del primer objetivo se añadiera uno nuevo. Las pruebas deportivas se volvieron más arduas y exigentes, los exámenes sanguíneos y médicos se volvían más dolorosos e intrusivos. Pronto todo era un completo sufrimiento para nosotros, donde no teníamos ninguna voz, nadie nos ayudaba, nos veían como meros experimentos, hacían con nosotros todo lo que querían, si nos negábamos recibíamos castigos crueles, para luego ser forzados a realizar aun las pruebas que ellos querían. El único momento de paz que teníamos era cuando estábamos dormidos y aun así, no era el mejor descanso. esa mujer llevaba el mando en las investigaciones y siempre se le ocurrían nuevas cosas, cuando la veíamos, sabias que todo sería horrible.

-¿Qué tanto te hicieron Tetsu?

-Mejor pregunta fue que no me hicieron, escucha en verdad no quiero hablar más de lo necesario sobre esa etapa, es…difícil para mí.

-Comprendo, perdona. Me cuesta creer que alguien te hiciera daño. Pero aun no explicas como fue que saliste de ahí.

-A eso voy. Veras, nuestros primeros seis años de existencia fueron en ese lugar, solo conocíamos las instalaciones del laboratorio. Del mundo exterior apenas teníamos cierta idea. Y justo fue el mundo exterior lo que nos salvó. El gran tifón que hubo hace años, el que devasto al país, fue lo que nos liberó. La tormenta provocó graves daños en las instalaciones, se estaba inundando el lugar, ante el riesgo el personal tuvo que huir para salvarse. Yo y los demás estábamos cada uno encerrados en nuestro cuarto de contención, el agua estaba inundando esa área y se filtraba por debajo de las puertas. Gritamos que nos dejaran salir pero nadie lo hizo, de pronto lo seguros automáticos se abrieron, permitiéndonos escapar de la contención, parece que algo cayó sobre los controles y activo las puertas, eso fue lo que nos salvó. Huimos a través del laboratorio en desastre hasta que llegamos al exterior, todo era un horror, la lluvia, el viento, la marea. Fue horrible, buscamos a donde huir pero el puente de conexión con la isla se había derrumbado, todo parecía perdido, moriríamos en ese momento, pero de alguna forma…la naturaleza nos dio una última oportunidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Durante esa tormenta, de alguna forma la marejada se retrajo. El mar tan enfurecido se alejó y dejo al descubierto el suelo marino. Ahora teníamos una manera de llegar a tierra firme, así que corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta que por fin nos pusimos a salvo, no mucho después el mar volvió a cubrirlo todo. Encontramos un ducto que llevaba a una especie de cuarto subterráneo de tuberías, ahí pudimos manteros a salvo durante el resto de la tormenta. Cuando esta termino, el bosque y los matorrales donde estábamos continuaron manteniéndonos ocultos, fue así que vimos a la gente volver al laboratorio sin que nos vieran.

-Entonces, sino estaban ahí dentro aun, ¿No los buscaron?

-Fue una tormenta horrible, deben haber asumido que si bien logramos salir, morimos ahogados ya fuera. Lo cual es precisamente la idea que seguimos manteniendo.

-Bien eso tiene sentido.

-Estando libres, tuvimos que pensar rápido lo que haríamos. Yo deduje que no podíamos seguir juntos, si lo hiciéramos hubiera sido un gran problema. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien encuentra a un grupo de doce niños vagando solos? Seria demasiada coincidencia y ellos nos encontrarían. Fue así que empezamos a movernos, al principio juntos sí, pero tomando caminos diferentes eventualmente, viajábamos escondidos en transportes o cualquier cosa que nos ayudase a alejarnos. De esa manera termine llegando al bosque donde me encontraron, el otro hermano con el que aun viajaba siguió avanzando más hacia el norte. Después de eso la historia es la que tú y los demás ya conocen, me encontraron y me adoptaron, se acabó.

-Todo esto Tetsu…es demasiado…Entonces, eres un proyecto científico que fue mejor de lo esperado y por azar del destino tuvieron la suerte de escapar.

-Básicamente.

-Mi resumen es correcto, pero ciertamente ocupaba toda tu explicación. ¿Y de los demás que?

-Siempre pudimos seguir teniendo percepción entre nosotros, pero fue gracias al internet que conseguimos volver a tener contacto. Recuerdas que mencione alguna vez estar en un chat privado de conversaciones y videollamadas.

-Oh si, nunca me dejaste verlo. Pensé que era una mentira.

-Pues ese grupo privado somos nosotros, gracias a las redes sociales nos localizamos. Así podemos charlar y vernos, seguir en contacto. Lo cual ha sido una bendición, ya que en principio pensamos que no sabríamos bien nada de los otros hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

-Sí, eso es bueno. Pero hay algo que aun no entiendo. Han pasado años desde que escaparon, ¿Por qué no verse en alguna ocasión? Aunque sean solo unos cuantos y no todos.

-En primera instancia, suele haber grandes distancias entre nosotros. Segunda cosa, mientras menos nos veamos es menos probable que alguien pudiese descubrirnos. Todos ansiamos volver a vernos, estar juntos, pero sabemos que debemos continuar siendo discretos y no llamar la atención. A final de cuentas…ella sigue por allí.

-Oh, la reina roja dices.

-Parece ser que rehabilitaron ese lugar. Y ese monstruo permaneció ahí para seguir con sus trabajos, junto con otros claro. Pero si te soy sincero, no creo que lo que sea que hayan estado haciendo ahí desde hace diez años esté funcionando. Al contrario, es como si sintiera que la pasan cada vez peor. Deduzco que sus nuevas investigaciones o proyectos no deben ser nada viables o exitosos, lo cual me alegra, después de todo lo que nos hizo esa mujer y los demás, no se merecen que les pase nada bueno.

-Mira nada más, tu alegrándote por el sufrimiento de alguien, eso no es algo que esperara ver.

-Y hay otra cosa más que no te esperarías.

-¿Qué sorpresa final tienes?

-Te dije que no sabíamos el nombre de esa mujer, ese solo fue el apodo que le dimos. Pero hace poco descubrí su verdadera identidad y ya puse sobre aviso a mis hermanos y hermanas, primero por la necedad de ustedes sobre querer saber de mi pasado. Ah, esa mujer…no es otro que la madre de nuestro Akashi.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Akashi?!

-La reina roja, es Shiori Akashi.

-Pero él dijo que su madre murió hace años durante la torm…enta.

-Pues no fue así, debe haber fingido su muerte, de esa forma pudo continuar con sus trabajos. En serio que me costó creer que esa mujer dulce, amable y cariñosa de la que habla Akashi, sea precisamente la mujer que tanto daño nos hizo a mí y los otros.

-Vaya…que pequeño es el mundo. –Dijo sentándose a su lado-.

-En verdad que lo es. Escucha Aomine, durante años hemos tenido éxito en mantenernos ocultos y la idea era seguir haciéndolo hasta cumplir los dieciocho años.

-¿Los 18? ¿Por qué?

-Uno de mis hermanos escucho a los investigadores decir que aunque somos prodigios, es muy probable que parte de nuestras particularidades se pierdan a esa edad, por lo menos los del área médica que son los que les interesaban ahora.

-Si eso sucede, entonces ya solo tendrían sus habilidades para el deporte. ¿Verdad?

-Presumiblemente. Esa es la esperanza que tenemos, una vez llegados a esa edad, planeamos reunirnos. Entonces ya todo sería más fácil, no tendríamos que ocultarnos tanto y podríamos convivir más. Seriamos…libres de verdad.

-Entonces, una vez que llegues a esa edad, ¿Jugaras en serio? ¿Con todo tu potencial?

-Esa parte no lo sé. Hay algo sobre mí de lo que no miento y es que no me gusta mucho llamar la atención, agradezco pasar desapercibido en la mayoría de las situaciones y no mentiré a veces es divertido asustar a la gente. Aunque supongo que podría hacerlo al menos una vez.

-Quiero ver eso, quiero ver tu verdadero potencial. Solo imaginarte jugando con tu verdadera fuerza, me da una gran emoción.

-Aomine…

-¿Qué pasa?

-…ahora sabes la verdad…mi origen y mi verdadero ser. ¿Qué crees que soy?

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué soy ahora para ti? El Tetsu que conocías, no es realmente quien creías conocer. Entonces, ¿Qué soy para ti?

-Entiende esto muy bien Tetsu. –Puso su mano sobre su cabeza- No me importa cual haya sido tu origen, tu sigue siendo mi amigo, mi Tetsu, el hermano que nunca pude tener.

-Ah.

-Me diste una gran sorpresa es cierto. Pero fuera de que no te he visto jugar realmente, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre. Así que no te preocupes de nada, puedes confiar en mí, mantendré tu secreto.

-¿De verdad?

-Es una promesa, no le diré nada a nadie. Te ayudare en lo que ocupes, como cubriéndote cuando lo necesites, y entiende que siempre podrás contar conmigo, así como yo he contado contigo aun cuando no lo merecía.

-…Aomine…gracias.

-Por nada. Ven aquí pequeño bastardo, mentiroso jajaja.

-¡Me ahorcas! ¡Deja de revolverme el cabello!

-¡No! ¡Eso te lo mereces por ocultarme tu verdadero juego!

-Aght…no respiro…

-Oh diablos.

-Cof, cof, cof…ah…

-Perdona, suelo olvidar mi fuerza jeje.

-Ya lo note.

-Oye, ahora que se la verdad. ¿Qué piensas hacer tú?

-Bueno, nunca tuve un plan si le contaba todo a alguien. Supongo que primero deberé contarle a los demás sobre lo que hice, de hecho estaba hablando con dos de ellos cuando llegaste.

-Excelente, podrías presentarme a tu verdadera familia entonces.

-Sí, no creo que sea la mejor idea, no de inmediato.

-Oh vamos, ya me involucre en esto. No tiene caso que me los ocultes, no después de saber lo que se.

-…supongo que si hablamos primero con ellos, luego podremos presentarte con los demás.

-Ya ves, anda no te hagas el misterioso y enséñame

Kuroko se levantó seguido de Aomine quien le observo reactivar su computadora. Al cabo de unos minutos Kuroko entro al chat llamado Familia, el cual marcaba doce miembros en total, cuando estaba por contactar con Tsukushi y Nana noto algo en su bandeja de mensajes.

-¿Ah?

-Parece que alguien te ha mandado como cincuenta mensajes.

-Eso es raro, nunca ha pasado. Déjame ver de quien son. Aght… diablos.

-Todos los mensajes tienen tu nombre en mayúsculas.

\- TETSUYA, TETSUYA, TETSUYA, TETSUYA, TETSUYA, TETSUYA, TETSUYA, TETSUYA, TETSUYA. TETSUYA! Oh no, parece que Takashi ya lo sabe.

-¿Takashi?

-Alias, el hermano con el que menos me llevo bien.

Continuara…

 **Aomine ahora sabe todo, ¿Qué sucederá a continuación? ¿Qué pensaran los hermanos de Tetsuya al saber que divulgo información? ¿Aomine podrá quedarse callado? ¿Qué planean Kagami y Akashi? ¿Veremos a la reina roja? ¡Próximamente lo averiguaremos!**


	10. Chapter 10 Disputa Familiar

**Ya he vuelto, no andaba muerto, sino trabajando y víctima de Netflix. Sin más excusas comencemos con el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Capítulo 10: Disputa Familiar.**

-¡TETSUYA! ¡Responde de una maldita vez! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Tengo que hablar con alguien más! ¡¿Quién demonios está en línea?!

Takashi se encontraba enfurecido, aunque no tenía una prueba solida de que Tetsuya estuviera cometiendo algún acto peligroso o que les estuviera poniendo en riesgo, más su presentimiento estaba en lo correcto y su hermano que recién se conectaba estaba observando junto a su amigo la cantidad de mensajes que dejo hacia él.

-Ah, parece que tendré grandes problemas con Takashi.

-¿Por qué?

-Seguro tiene alguna idea de que he revelado nuestro secreto.

-Imposible, no puede saberlo. Nadie podría saberlo.

-Takashi y yo no nos llevamos muy bien y tiene una especie de sentido extra cuando se trata de mí, sobre todo para molestarme.

-Bueno supongo que entonces si es probable que lo sepa. ¿Ah? Alguien te mando video llamada.

-Es mi hermana Nana, de hecho con ella estaba hablando poco antes de que llegaras.

-¿Y qué esperas? Acepta la llamada.

-Es solo que… no se... no he tenido oportunidad para decirle a nadie, que estés aquí presente, es… demasiado

-De nada servirá aplazar el asunto Tetsu, anda date prisa y contéstale. Mientras más pronto sepan que estoy al tanto de su situación mejor.

-Aún no se…es muy rápido todo esto.

-Hay Tetsu, te complicas tanto, ¡Yo contesto mejor!

-¡No Aomine, No!

-¡Hey Tetsuya! ¿Cómo termino todo…?

-Hola Nana.

-Hey que tal soy Aomine Daiki.

-…

-Se lo que estás pensando, pero será mejor decirte de una vez que termine contándole todo a Aomine.

-…Ah…

-¡No entres en pánico! ¡No hay ningún riesgo en verdad! ¡Te juro a ti y a los demás que no corremos ningún peligro! ¡Es confiable, más de lo que yo mismo creía!

-Hey, estoy aquí, te escucho.

-Lo siento. ¡Te lo juro hermana! ¡Trate primero de arreglar las cosas pero no funciono, ya no me quedo de otra más que decir la verdad! ¡Sé que traicione a todos al contarle nuestra situación a alguien más! ¡Pero en serio me quede sin opciones!

-…Tetsuya…

-¿Si?

-Estas en graves problemas hermano, Takashi esta histérico molestando a todos, dice que hiciste algo peligroso… y ya veo que no estaba tan equivocado. Hay por todos los cielos, Tetsuya, ¿Qué has hecho?

-¡Fue un accidente! ¡No planee esto apropósito!

-Eso tendrás que explicárselos a los demás. Takashi está mandando una multi conexión ahora mismo, no debe tardar en mostrarse en tu pantalla también.

-Si ya la estoy viendo. ¿Qué hago?

-Fácil, acepta la conexión.

-¡No te hablaba a ti Aomine!

-Tendrás que aceptar hermano, esto debe solucionarse pronto, pero te advierto, Takashi no va a escuchar de razones cuando se entere lo que has hecho, créeme está peor que nunca.

-Ya me lo imagino agth, ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?

-No hagas drama Tetsu, solo acepta la conexión de una vez.

-Tú no te atrevas a picar ese botón o me las pagaras.

-Bien como digas, pero hazlo rápido.

-Ah, Nana ¿Me apoyarías un poco cuando se desate el caos?

-No puedo hacerlo en esta ocasión, sucumbo fácil ante las presiones. Me conectare de una vez con ellos.

-Oh…bueno…aquí voy.

Kuroko acepto la multi conexión y en esta ya se encontraban sus hermanos y hermanas escuchando con poca atención las teorías de Takashi, al ser el último en conectarse su llegada capto la atención de todos percatándose de inmediato que Tetsuya no se encontraba solo en esa ocasión, el aburrimiento previo cambio por un terror general, exceptuando por un asombro y furia de Takashi.

-(May) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-(Haruka) ¡¿Qué demonios Tetsuya?!

-(Hinata) ¡¿Qué hace ese contigo?!

-(Konata) ¡¿Estas ciego o nos ves que hay alguien contigo?!

-Hola a todos, les presento a mi amigo, Aomine Daiki, el ya…bueno… sabe todo, todo al respecto de nosotros y nuestro origen.

-Hola a todos, un gusto conocerlos.

-(Takashi) ¡Les dije que Tetsuya había hecho alguna tontería! ¡Yo se los dije! ¡Me llamaron loco histérico! ¡Pero yo tenía la razón! ¡Tetsuya acaba de arruinarlo todo!

-(Saya) ¡Tetsuya! ¡Rara vez estoy de acuerdo con nuestro hermano, pero hoy es la excepción! ¡Más vale que tengas una buena explicación para esto!

Kuroko comenzó a relatar lo sucedido previamente a sus hermanos y hermanas los cuales prestaron completa atención, aun Takashi que continuaba molesto decidió guardar silencio y permitirle contar toda su historia, después de todo, aunque no se llevaran bien, sabía que Tetsuya nunca le contaría nada a nadie de tener la opción, más al entender que todo fue culpa de un descuido del otro, su furia aumento más que nunca.

-¡Ya está! ¡Se acabó! ¡Voy para Tokio! ¡Te asesinare yo mismo!

-(Marcus) ¡Tu quédate donde estas! ¡Ya tenemos suficiente problemas con lo que hizo nuestro hermano, como para que tu andes por ahí causando estragos!

-¡Date cuenta que acaba de arruinarlo todo Marcus! ¡Nos ha traicionado a todos!

-(Tsukushi) No precisamente, todo fue un accidente por lo que entiendo.

-¡Defiéndelo de nuevo y tu seguirás en mi lista de homicidio!

-Bien, me callo la boca.

-(Tetsuya) Escuchen hermanos y hermanas, yo sé que he traicionado su confianza y que se encuentran muy molestos en estos momentos, no sé realmente como tranquilizarlos o hacerlos relajarse. Pero les reitero, Aomine no es alguien de quien deban preocuparse, él es mi amigo, casi un hermano para mí y aunque hayamos tenido tiempos difíciles, los hemos superado y todo está en orden, les aseguro que no tienen que temer.

-(Kazuma) De cualquier manera, Takashi tiene razón en una cosa, esto es un grave problema, enserio que no puedo creer que de entre todos, tu precisamente Tetsuya, terminaras revelando todo a un extraño.

-¡No fue mi intención! ¡Entiéndanlo!

-(Nana) Oh Tetsuya, es solo que no sabemos que pensar al respecto.

-(Takashi) ¡Yo sí sé que pensar al respecto!

-No te hablaba a ti. A lo que me refiero es que si bien para ti es confiable, para nosotros es solo un extraño que sabe demasiado sobre nuestra situación y que puede volverse una amenaza sino tenemos cuidado.

-(Haruka) Tendríamos que discutir al respecto sobre cómo vamos a proceder ahora, por tu imprudencia.

-(Aomine) ¿No creen que están exagerando demasiado?

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú no eres quien cuya vida corre peligro. Es más, ¿Quién nos dice que ahora que sabes esto, no buscaras una manera de salir beneficiado?

-Hay por favor, que paranoicos son, como si esto me pudiera beneficiar en algún sentido, lo único que obtengo de esto es terminar involucrado en su situación. Obvio que no ningún beneficio.

-(Hinata) Seguimos con nuestras dudas. No podemos confiar en ti sencillamente.

-Mmmmmm ¿Y si probara que soy de confianza?

-(Konata) ¡¿Cómo?!

-Hey tu Takashi ¿Correcto? Puedo notar que deseas desquitarte con Tetsu.

-¿Desquitarme? Ha, eso sería poco.

-Entonces lo hare por ti de momento.

-¿Qué?

-(Saya) ¿Ah? ¿Cómo?

-(Tetsuya) ¿¡Aomine que estás haciendo!? ¡AGTH! ¡AGTH!

El moreno le hizo una llave con sus brazos en el cuello a Kuroko de forma que comenzó a restringirle el oxígeno al más bajito el cual pataleaba y agitaba sus brazos tratando de liberarse del agarre de su compañero sin tener ningún éxito.

-¡Aire!... ¡Aire!... ¡Aire!...

-(Marcus) ¡Suéltalo ahora bestia! ¡Lo vas a asfixiar!

-(May) ¡Mas te vale que no pienses hacerle ningún daño a nuestro hermano!

-(Tsukushi) ¡Deja a Tetsuya ahora mismo!

-Lo siento, es solo que pensaba que ya que Tetsu termino revelándome todo, seguro querían darle alguna especie de castigo y dado que no pueden venir hasta acá por cuestión de seguridad, pensé que lo más lógico era que lo castigase en su nombre. Con esto también pruebo que estoy de su lado, si considero a Tetsu como a un hermano y soy capaz de hacerle esto, entonces no deberían temer al respecto de que le cuente algo a alguien.

-Ao…ao…Aomine…

-(Kazuma) ¡Se está poniendo azul!

-Solo lo soltare si ese chico Takashi está de acuerdo.

-(Hinata) ¿Qué esperas idiota? Dile que suelte a nuestro hermano.

-(Konata) Lo va a matar sino intercedes.

-(Yuri) Se le acaba el tiempo.

-(Takashi) Mmmmmm…mmmmmm….mmmmmm…

-(Haruka) ¡TAKASHI! ¡Es nuestro hermano!

-Mmm, ah está bien, ya suéltalo.

-De acuerdo.

-¡AH-AH-AH-AH-AH!...Casi…casi me muero…en verdad me estabas asfixiando.

-Lo siento, fue lo único que pensé para ganarme su confianza.

-Comprendo…Takashi, tardaste mucho en decidir…

-Es que me divirtió verte sin poder respirar jajaja.

-Bueno ahora ya lo saben, no represento ninguna amenaza, que tal si dejamos la paranoia detrás y mejor aceptan la situación de una vez.

-(Saya)…Haru ¿Tu que dices?

-…Todo esto ha sido demasiado repentino, no puedes esperar que confiemos en ti ciegamente al instante, pero supongo que podemos empezar conociéndote.

-(Tetsuya) Eso significa lo que creo que significa.

-No haremos mayor alboroto, de nada servirá de cualquier modo. Bien Aomine Daiki, un gusto conocerte. Se bienvenido en nuestra familia.

-Un placer conocerlos a todos por fin.

-(Yuri) ¡Haru! ¿Estas completamente seguro de esta decisión?

-Si, además esto puede ser algo un poco benéfico para mí también.

-(May) ¿De qué estás hablando?

-(Tetsuya) Oh es cierto jejeje no he tenido tiempo de decirle a todos.

-(Nana) Hay ya solo díganlo y no lo hagan de emoción.

-El asunto es que la otra vez convencí a Tetsuya de que conociera a mi amigo Makoto y termino accediendo y permitiéndole estar presente.

-(Kazuma) Oh claro, Tetsuya me lo dijo previamente, pero por la reacción de los otros creo que solo alcanzo a decírmelo a mí.

-¡Él no sabe nada! ¡Es completamente ignorante del asunto!

-(Konata) ¡Ósea que tenemos que soportar a otro extraño!

-(Takashi) ¡Ya está! ¡Cuando vaya a Tokio, voy a asesinarte hermanito!

-Parece que tienes aun otro asunto con el cual lidiar Tetsu.

-Sí, pero no tengo deseos de hacerlo ahora. ¡Hablamos luego, chicos!

-¡No te atrevas a desconectarte Tetsuya!

-Bye,bye Takashi.

-¡Te estoy hablando! ¡Tetsuya! ¡Tetsuya! ¡TETS…

Kuroko cortó la comunicación y solo por si acaso apago su computadora. El pobre chico había tenido un día difícil, su amigo Aomine estaba consciente de su origen, sus hermanos y hermanas estaban furiosos y por si fuera poco aun debería lidiar con la insistencia de Kagami por su pasado.

-¿Por qué me pasa todo esto? Soy buena persona, no me merezco esta clase de cosas en mi vida.

-Quien sabe Tetsu, supongo que podría decirse que es de esperarse tomando en cuenta tu pasado.

-¡Oye!

-Jajaja solo bromeo, no te enojes. Bueno, esto no salió como hubieras querido, pero ya es un avance.

-Hay, Aomine en serio que ya no sé qué hacer.

-No angustiarte podría ser una buena forma de comenzar. Con calma mi pequeño amigo, tus hermanos se enojaron claro, pero ya se les pasara y pronto todo volverá a la normalidad. Verán que no hay problema conmigo ni con ese otro chico del que hablaron y se aliviaran. Ahora solo debemos pensar en cómo conseguir que Kagami deje de indagar en tu pasado.

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Kuroko se levantó de la silla y fue a tirarse boca abajo en su cama ante la mirada de su compañero que solo rio por su actitud.

-Ojala pudiera ser tan optimista como tú.

-Puedes serlo, solo tienes que intentarlo.

-No es tan fácil, no cargas con un pasado con el mío ni con la responsabilidad que tengo ahora por haberte dicho todo. Oh, quisiera morir.

-Nada de eso, aquí nadie va a morirse.

Aomine se acercó al otro y lo levanto de la camisa para alzarlo y dejarlo en el aire, Kuroko por su parte mantenía su expresión seria aunque notándose una leve molestia.

-Escucha, sé que tienes miedo, estás cansado y preocupado, pero no puedes perder la cabeza por eso. Si has podido lidiar con este secreto durante años no hay razón para que no sigas haciéndolo ahora, mantén la cabeza en alto y esa actitud arriba, no pienso verte derrumbado por los suelos Tetsu.

-Mmmm.

-Tetsu.

-…Esta bien, creo que no hay de otra, además tienes razón, si pude guardar el secreto desde que escapamos no hay razón para hacerlo ahora solo debo ser más cuidadoso y seguir como de costumbre.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Bueno ahora ya bájame, sabes que detesto que me hagas esto.

-Y a mí me complace hacerlo.

-¡Ya bájame!

-¡No, jajajaja!

-¡No es gracioso!

-¡Claro que lo es!

Durante el resto del día Kuroko y Aomine lo pasaron en casa del primero, aprovechando la situación el chico comenzó a ayudarle en sus estudios preparándole así para los futuros exámenes. Ya siendo muy noche y por la distancia invito a su amigo a quedarse a dormir con el cosa que este acepto, prepararon un futan al lado de la cama y no mucho después procedieron a acostarse.

-Awww que día.

-Y que lo digas, si para ti fue difícil, imagina para mi cabeza que la azotaste de forma extra con los estudios. Pero, con algo de buena suerte aprenderé lo suficiente como para aprobar los exámenes.

-Eso es seguro, soy un buen maestro. Créeme, pasaras las pruebas y entonces podrás volverte a concentrar en los partidos.

-Awwww con tu ayuda lo lograre, descansa Tetsu hablaremos en la mañana.

-Claro, espero mañana sea mejor que hoy. Awww será un nuevo día y un nuevo comienzo.

Los dos jóvenes cayeron profundamente dormidos en la habitación. En diferentes lugares del país, los hermanos y hermanas de Kuroko se encontraban también durmiendo tratando de relajarse luego del sorpresivo día que tuvieron, inclusive Takashi que continuo haciendo alboroto en el chat se encontraba profundamente dormido, probablemente sacar tanta rabia lo dejo exhausto y necesitaría la noche para recargarse.

-Aw…Tetsuya…me las pagaras…

La noche reinaba de forma tranquila a lo largo y ancho del país del sol naciente, los chicos que escaparon hacia años del laboratorio descansaban, sin saber que el pasado del que tanto escapaban y se ocultaban, estaba por manifestarse. En un punto lejano, la isla donde nacieron, el laboratorio se encontraba rehabilitado, los investigadores continuaban con sus experimentos y una mujer pelirroja en una sala de laboratorio, se encontraba frustrada observando los datos que arrojaban los computadores.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Este tiene que funcionar! ¡Debe mantenerse! ¡Tiene que hacerlo! ¡Tiene que vivir!

El computador tomaba los datos de un objeto dentro de otra sala de contención, hasta que finalmente estos cesaron y todo quedo en silencio, el compañero de la mujer miraba con aburrimiento, pues el desenlace del experimento fue el esperado.

-Y nuevamente, perdimos a el último.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Grito arrojando los papeles de una mesa y piezas de equipo-.

-Mire el lado bueno, esta vez conseguimos mantenerle vivo por tres semanas.

-Tres semanas…tres semanas… ¡Tres semanas y no fue más que un fracaso! ¡Desde la fecundación de esa célula apenas tuvo división celular! ¡No llego al punto para implantarlo!

-Sí, es una tragedia.

-Ah…no estamos consiguiendo nada… no podemos mantenerlos vivos lo suficiente, ni siquiera a embriones viables han llegado. Y el mejor hace tres años murió al mes de gestación. Estamos cada vez en una situación peor.

-Lo sé, los inversionistas comienzan a alejarse y perder interés. Lo cual es comprensible, no hemos arrojado resultados favorables en mucho tiempo, a este ritmo es probable que manden a por nuestras cabezas.

-¡Ya lo sé con un demonio! Oh…ya me encuentro muy alterada.

-Déjeme llevarla a la sala de descanso.

-Oh mi querido amigo, han pasado años y solo vemos fracaso tras fracaso, nada que nos sea de utilidad, por más que nos esforzamos no conseguimos nada útil.

-Ya lo lograremos, seguro pronto llegara el día afortunado en que todos nuestros esfuerzos y sacrificios valdrán la pena. Ahora siéntese aquí y descanse, déjeme servirle un café.

-Si…sé que llegara el día. Pero… no sabes cómo desearía volver a ese día de hace años, si ese día, si tan solo hubiera tomado a uno de ellos y lo hubiera llevado conmigo, no estaríamos en estos problemas. Hubiéramos tenido todo para comenzar de forma perfecta de nuevo y no estaríamos en esta desgarradora situación de fracasos interminables.

-Lo sé, pero no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer, era peligroso y el mar se los llevo, mala suerte para nosotros. Aquí tiene su café.

-Gracias, ah, no sabes lo que daría por tener a uno de ellos hoy, con uno solo podríamos hacer tantas cosas, recuperar el tiempo perdido, tener contentos a nuestros financiadores, hasta… volver con mi familia.

-Seria fabuloso, pero temo que solo será una fantasía mi señora.

-…Si… tienes razón…pero como me gustaría que se volviera realidad.

-La dejare sola por unos momentos, después regreso.

Shiori Akashi se quedó sola en la sala observando el café en sus manos, pudo notar su reflejo y se preguntó cómo estarían su esposo y su amado hijo que dejo atrás, Seijuro ya debía ser un joven increíble, inteligente, apuesto, todo un hombre y ella había tenido que abandonarlo para perseguir un sueño el cual no había arrojado un solo resultado, al contrario, la tenía atrapada y aún más lejos de su familia. Su mirada calma cambio por una de furia, apretó el vaso desechable, rompiéndolo, salpicándose con el café y arrojándolo a un costado, miro al techo y lanzo un poderoso grito.

-¡QUIERO A MIS PROYECTOS DE VUELTA!

La noche tranquila cambio su aura, llegando un mal presentimiento a todos los chicos los cuales se fueron despertando uno a uno, confundidos por la situación. Kuroko estaba acostado en la orilla de su cama cuando despertó por la mala sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Ah… ¿Pero qué… ¡Agth!

El chico cayó al suelo cuando quiso incorporarse y termino envuelto en la sabana.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? No me agrada para nada esto.

-Awww Soy el mejor.

-¡Hay no!

Aomine continuaba dormido y se volteo abrazando a Kuroko, dejándolo aún más atrapado de lo que ya se encontraba, cuando intentaba liberarse, este lo apretaba más fuerte contra sí.

-Ah…aire…aire…bien…no pasa nada seguro falta poco para el amanecer, ¿Las 12.30am? Ah…esta va a ser una noche larga.

-Mmmm soy una súper estrella.

-Sí, va a ser una noche larga.

 **Tal vez no ha sido mi mejor capitulo pero espero haya sido de su agrado, quiero agradecerles por leer esta rara historia, no son muchos lectores, pero enserio los valoro. Ya veremos próximamente lo que le deparara a Kuroko y los demás, permanezcan atentos. Si dejan un review mejor o si prefieren hablarme, Nekoboy mty está en Facebook.**


	11. Chapter 11 Investigaciones

**No tengo perdón con mi horrible hiatus, no abandone la historia, el asunto es que trabajar, tener una vida social, demás deberes en el hogar y tener otro long fic en proceso me han dejado con muy poco tiempo y no piensen que tengo preferencias por que el otro también lo tengo muy abandonado. Sin más excusas a leer.**

 **Capítulo 11: Investigaciones**

Un nuevo día comenzó en la nación japonesa, la mayoría de sus habitantes comenzaban sus actividades de forma habitual, concentrándose en los deberes y tareas a realizar. Más para unos pocos jóvenes, ese día comenzaba con un extraña aura a su alrededor, una sensación negativa, un presentimiento de que dificultades severas se encontraban próximas. Solo uno de ellos se encontraba con una molestia adicional, pues su amigo continuaba teniéndolo retenido en sus brazos mientras continuaba dormido.

-Ah…no puedo…respirar…

-Awww… ¿Qué hora es?...

-Suel- tame…

-¿Oh?

-Suéltame…

-¡Tetsu!

-¡AAAAAH! ¡AAAAAH! Aire…aire…

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

-Casi me asfixias.

-Perdona, sabes que no controlo mi fuerza cuando duermo, tsk hubieras intentado despertarme.

-Cof, cof, lo intente…no funciono…ah…no importa…no es la primera vez que esto nos pasa.

-Si lo recuerdo jeje.

-Ya no importa, hay que arreglarse, es tarde.

Los chicos se vistieron y tras un rápido desayuna el moreno se retiró dejando nuevamente a Kuroko solo. Cuando regreso a su cuarto decidió que podía pasar un poco de tiempo en la computadora, además continuaba presente la misteriosa sensación que tuvo en la noche y debía confirmar si alguien más la había experimentado.

-Veamos. Oh bien, Hinata está conectado. Hola Hermano.

-Hola Tetsuya, es raro verte en línea tan temprano.

-Lo sé, es solo que la noche anterior tuve una extraña sensación.

-Te alegrara saber que no eres el único.

-¿Tu y los demás también la tuvieron?

-Así es, todos la tuvimos igual que tú. Me alegra saber que estas al tanto de esto, ninguno de nosotros sabe que es, pero no nos agrada en absoluto. ¿Tienes idea del que causo esto?

-Por desgracia no.

-Lo desconoces igual que el resto.

-Solo espero que esto sea un evento pasajero y no tenga relevancia real.

-Pero no habíamos sentido algo como esto en muchos años, prácticamente desde que escapamos. No creerás que esto esté relacionado con ella, ¿Oh si?

-Es pronto para sacar conjeturas, bien podría tener relación o bien podría no ser nada. Hay que evitar el pánico y pensar con calma. ¿Cómo se lo tomaron los demás?

-La mayoría esta alerta y con el pendiente, pero ciertamente nadie ha entrado en pánico, quizá sea como dices y no tenga importancia real.

-Esa es la actitud hermano. Apropósito, ¿Qué pensaste de lo que ocurrió ayer? Ya sabes, con respecto a mi torpeza y la presentación de Aomine.

-Ah, cometiste un error, pero lo encaraste y nos pusiste al tanto en vez de guardártelo, creo que solo estoy un poco molesto contigo por tu descuido, pero ya no importa, tu amigo no parece ser mala persona así que lo dejare pasar.

-Gracias hermano. En verdad fuiste comprensivo.

-Jajaja no sé si lo sea, pero tú y yo siempre hemos sido cercanos desde el principio, así que puedes contar con mi apoyo en lo que sea. ¡Oh cierto! Ahora que tu amigo y el amigo de Haru aparecerán con regularidad, significa ¿Qué podemos mostrarle el chat a todos? En ocasiones mis compañeros preguntan por esto.

-Oh cielos no, claro que no. Debemos tratar de seguir manteniendo un acceso privado aquí, Aomine sabe todo sobre nosotros, pero el amigo de Haru, Makoto, solo piensa que somos amigos de todas partes, hay que seguir manteniendo las apariencias y por nada del mundo invitar a más gente. Si empezáramos a dejar entrar a quien sea o que esté presente en las video llamadas, entonces podríamos terminar en graves problemas.

-Mmm cierto, no quiero volver a estar en manos de la reina roja.

-Yo tampoco deseo estarlo.

-Esa mujer en verdad está loca, es el diablo en persona, ¡No! ¡Ni el diablo puede ser tan cruel!

-Lo sé, ella era en verdad cruel.

-Hubiera deseado que muriera en esa tormenta.

-Pues supuestamente está muerta, eso parece creer su familia. Pero por desgracia solo fue una cubierta, ha seguido todos estos años trabajando oculta en el laboratorio.

-¿Por qué no solo se da por vencida y consigue una vida?

-Porque dejo su vida para seguir trabajando y no puede recuperarla a menos que nos tuviera a nosotros o que lo que sea en lo que trabaje actualmente funcione.

-Jajajaja nunca nada de lo que haga le servirá, ella misma decía que nosotros éramos excepcionales y que nunca habría otros iguales. Creo que es lo único que me agradaba que dijera, que éramos especiales.

-Sí, pero fuimos demasiado especiales, tú y los demás saben perfectamente que nuestro destino era incierto con ella y sus hombres.

-Lo sé, pero ya basta del pasado. Lo que importa es el futuro y la bella vida que tenemos actualmente. Una familia, muchos amigos y mucha diversión.

-Eso es verdad, todos tuvimos la fortuna de quedar con buenas personas que nos aman de verdad, la vida nos sonrió con esta bella recompensa tras el inicio tan difícil que tuvimos.

-Jajaja tienes razón, por cierto hermano, disculpa pero debo irme. Hoy tendrá una práctica temprano con algunos miembros del equipo y ya estoy tarde, hablamos más tarde.

-Hablamos luego hermano.

-Oh, sí casi lo olvidaba, cuidado con Takashi, sigue algo resentido contra ti, bye.

-Ah, porque eso no me sorprende.

Kuroko salió de su habitación y su madre le llamo diciéndole que tenía una visita en esperando en la entrada de su casa, cuando fue allí se encontró a Kagami el cual aún no se percataba de la presencia del otro.

-Kagami-kun.

-¡AGTH! ¡¿Cómo es que haces eso?! ¡¿Aparecer de la nada?!

-Lo lamento, sabes que no lo hago con mala intención.

-Sí, pero de igual manera me asusto. Ha, da lo mismo, ¿Estás listo para seguir en lo que estábamos?

-¿En que estábamos?

-De indagar en tu pasado, tonto.

-Oh, eso. Yo, bueno, veras, no lo sé. Ya te dije que no tengo tampoco mucho interés y además tengo cosas por hacer y…

-No seas mentiroso, tu madre dijo que tenías todo el día libre, anda vamos, Akashi ya debe estar esperando en la biblioteca.

-¿La biblioteca? ¿Por qué ahí?

-Dijo que fue a buscar unos registros en quien sabe que oficialías y que podíamos revisarlas juntos en la biblioteca. Vamos, si vas a ir por algo dentro ve y vámonos, dudo que le guste mucho estar esperándonos.

-Oh, bueno si tienes razón. Dame un minuto ya regreso.

-Ah, de verdad pareces otro chico tratándose de tu pasado. Si solo fuera básquet estoy seguro que estarías totalmente concentrado.

Kuroko regreso trayendo consigo su mochila y dejo su hogar en compañía de Kagami con dirección hacia la biblioteca. Tras casi una hora de camino, entraron al gran edificio donde encontraron a Akashi y Aomine ya sentados en una de las mesas de la sala de estudios.

-Vaya, por fin llegan.

-Lo lamento, no pensaba en salir hoy.

-Descuiden, después de todo he hecho esta reunión de manera repentina. Pero confió en que entre estos documentos que he obtenido encontremos algo referente a tu pasado.

-Oh genial, gracias Akashi. (Gracias por ponerme más presión de la que ya tengo).

-(Kagami) ¿Y que han encontrado por ahora?

-No mucho en realidad, solo algunos registros de los accidentes contabilizados durante esa tormenta, pero nada aun sobre niños desaparecidos. Sera cuestión de tiempo antes de que encontremos algo.

-(Aomine) Yo iré por algo de beber por mientras, ¿Vienes Tetsu?

-Ah claro.

-(Kagami) Hey acabamos de llegar.

-Solo vamos por unas botellas de agua. La máquina expendedora está ahí ¿La ves?

Kagami se sentó junto a Akashi mientras los otros dos se retiraban, ya lejos Aomine se apresuró en calmar al menos, pues sabía que debía estar muy nervioso por todo el asunto.

-Quédate tranquilo, no hemos encontrado nada de utilidad. Y si hubiera encontrado algo lo escondería de inmediato. No dejare que se enteren de ti ni de tu familia.

-Gracias Aomine, en verdad eres un buen amigo. Pero temo que ellos encuentren algo antes de que podamos ocultarlo, además están muy interesados en ayudarme y no parecen querer desistir pronto. ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a seguir con esto?

-No lo sé, pero hare todo lo posible para cubrirte. Almenos mientras tú lo quieras de esa manera.

-Claro que quiero seguir manteniéndolo oculto, de preferencia toda la vida.

-Pues entonces demos el primer paso evitando que lean algo que no, volvamos con ellos.

Ya de regreso junto con sus compañeros, comenzaron en conjunto a revisar los diferentes documentos que Akashi había obtenido de diferentes dependencias, oficialías y demás lugares de registros. Se encontraban muchos documentos referentes a los desastres provocados por el tifón, los accidentes, números de víctimas, caminos destruidos, pero sorprendentemente poca información respecto a infantes. Aomine estaba revisando un documento y encontró la fotografía de una niña perdida llamada Nana, la reconoció de inmediato como hermana de Kuroko por lo que paso el documento debajo de la mesa y debajo suyo, evitando que cualquiera lo viera.

-(Kagami) Hospital de Osaka severamente dañado por el tifón. Vaya, en verdad que fue una tormenta horrible, parece haber causado estragos para todos en todas partes.

-(Akashi) Fue una tormenta devastadora, de esas que ocurren pocas veces y con muchos años de intervalo entre ellas. Por eso las noticias eran todo respecto a ella, ya que no se había visto otra como esa en mucho tiempo.

-Me alegro de no haber estado aquí en ese entonces. Debió ser horrible tener que soportarla.

-(Aomine) Más que nada fue terrible quedarse sin televisión, esa fue la peor parte de ella. No me imagino otra cosa peor que…oh…

Los tres miraron a Akashi, recordando que el chico había perdido a su madre durante aquel tifón, siendo el moreno el más preocupado por sus palabras recientes.

-Lo, lo siento, no quise…

-Descuida, no importa. Todo fue diferente para cada quien. Cada uno lo sufrió a su propia manera. Mejor sigamos revisando estos papeles.

-(Kagami) Idiota.

-Ha, este no es mi día.

-(El mío tampoco Aomine, el mío tampoco. ¿Información de Haru? No señor).

Kuroko escondió también el documento referente a su hermano y continuo revisando los demás papeles. Los minutos pasaban y no aparecía nada de mayor importancia, solo reportes de destrucción, accidentes, heridos y víctimas, lo mismo una y otra vez.

-(Kagami) Mmmm ¿Alguno sabe que es esto?

-(Aomine) ¿Qué cosa?

-Este reporte habla sobre unas instalaciones destruidas en el sur de Kyushu. No dice mucho más que parece que todo fue destruido ahí.

-(Kuroko) No debe ser nada, tíralo.

-(Akashi) Déjame ver eso.

-(Maldita sea Akashi).

-Instalaciones destruidas, pérdida total.

-¿De qué eran?

-No dice de quien pertenecían o que hacían. Probablemente eran alguna propiedad de gobierno y si es el caso no revelaran mucha información. Solo dice que no hubo pérdidas humanas que lamentar.

-(Aomine) Según ellos, si es de gobierno, seguro alguien murió pero no lo dirán.

-Cierto, no sería algo tan extraño. Pero de igual manera dudo que esto sea de utilidad, sigamos revisando, hay mejores cosas que investigar.

-(Kuroko) Cierto, seguro encontramos algo referente a mi entre estos documentos.

-(Kagami) Parece que al fin te pones entusiasmado.

-¿Cómo no estarlo? Estoy con mis amigos y me ayudan a averiguar sobre mi origen, entre todos estos papeles debe haber alguna información que me ayude.

-Esa es la actitud. Bueno, a ver que hay por aquí.

-(Al fin dejan esa cosa en paz).

Los chicos continuaron revisando sin encontrar mayor información al respecto, hasta que Kagami encontró un documento que si bien Kuroko vio, no alcanzo a tomarlo antes que su amigo.

-Pequeño niño encontrado y adoptado, Takashi Komuro. Mira Kuroko, parece que tiene la misma edad que tu cuando tus padres te hallaron.

-(Akashi) Reside en otra ciudad, parece que sus condiciones fueron similares a las tuyas, lo encontraron unas tres semanas después del tifón según esto.

-Es nuestra primera pista, Kuroko el podría ser una parte de tu pasado. Tal vez inclusive podría ser tu hermano.

-Am, no lo creo. Para empezar, aunque esa fotografía es de el cuándo niño, no se parece en nada a mí.

-(Aomine) Cierto, en no era lindo como Tetsu. Déjenme ver bien esa cosa.

-(Kagami) Hey devuélveme eso.

-¡Quiero leerlo también!

-¡No juegues con ese papel! ¡Es nuestra primera pista real!

Kuroko entendió de inmediato lo que Aomine intentaba, tomo el papel que el moreno ocultaba y lo puso debajo de él con el de Haru. El y Akashi observaron cómo los dos más altos peleaban por el documento hasta que en un tirón de ambos, terminaron partiendo la hoja que hablaba sobre el chico.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste idiota!

-¡Tú eres el idiota! Si me hubieras dejado verlo, esto no habría pasado.

-¡Podías haber esperado sencillamente!

-(Kuroko) Chicos, cálmense, estamos en una biblioteca, no podemos estar gritando ni provocando alboroto.

-(Akashi) Correcto, obedezcan a Kuroko, denme esos papeles. Ah, rayos chicos, de por si el documento es viejo y su forcejeo lo arrugo y arruino. No creo poder encontrar una dirección o poder leerlo ya bien.

-Es tu culpa Aomine.

-Ha, es tu culpa y bien que lo sabes.

Aomine le guiño a Kuroko discretamente y este hizo lo mismo, el chico ahora sabía que en verdad podía contar con su amigo respecto a su situación, ya que había evitado que una posible fuente de información se viera revelada. Los chicos continuaron investigando un poco más y para alegría de Kuroko ya no encontraron nada referente a él o alguno de sus hermanos y hermanas, pero el chico si noto que su amigo Akashi también parecía estar buscando otra cosa sin obtener éxito. Llegada cierta hora decidieron que lo mejor era retirarse por ahora e ir a comer a algún sitio cercano. Kuroko escondió los documentos importantes en su mochila y se retiró con los otros, ya en la calle mientras buscaban un buen sitio, no pudo resistir la tentación de preguntarle a Akashi sobre lo que buscaba.

-¿Estabas buscando algo más entre los documentos? ¿Oh me equivoco?

-¿Tan evidente fui?

-Para ellos no, para mí sí.

-Perceptivo como siempre Kuroko, en verdad eres de las pocas personas que pueden leerme.

-Entonces si buscabas algo más, ¿Puedo saber que era?

-Veras, con todo esto sobre indagar en tu pasado perdido, no he podido evitar indagar en sobre lo que le ocurrió a mi madre.

-¿Ah? ¿Tu madre?

-Sí, respecto a su accidente.

-¿Qué hay con ello?

-El asunto es que, mientras buscábamos entre los documentos esperaba poder encontrar algo respecto a ello. Siendo que mi familia esa importante, esperaría que hubiera varias menciones sobre la muerte de la esposa del importante empresario Masaomi Akashi, pero no he podido encontrar nada. Nada referente al accidente en carretera, es algo extraño.

-Tal vez no lo mostraron demasiado, por respeto a tu familia.

-Pero aun así debería encontrar algo, alguna mención u encabezado. Pero no haya nada de nada.

-Tranquilo, ya saldrá algo al respecto, digo tiene que haber algo sobre ella.

-En verdad eso espero, era muy pequeño y me encontraba en casa cuando me dieron la noticia, tenía mucho sin verla pero no pensé en que nunca regresaría. En ese momento no pensé en investigar por mi cuenta, pero ahora no me ha asaltado la curiosidad respecto a las circunstancias de su muerte.

-Lamento lo de tu madre Akashi, pero tampoco creo que sea buena idea profundizar demasiado, quiero decir, que quizá te formules ideas equivocadas, pero el resultado será el mismo de todas maneras.

-Lo sé, sé que mi madre está muerta, pero aún así me gustaría saber exactamente como ocurrió.

-(Aomine) Hey por aquí chicos.

-(Kagami) Hay buena comida en este lugar.

-Ya vamos. Seguiré revisando al respecto Kuroko, solo hasta saber bien todo lo que ocurrió, es algo que tengo que hacer, un capitulo que cerrar en mi vida.

-Claro Akashi, lo comprendo. (Pero temo que lo que encuentres…te muestre una versión diferente de tu madre que no conoces, una versión que yo si conozco y a la cual temo).

 **Akashi ahora busca sobre su madre, un asunto simple ante sus ojos, pero del que desconoce que hay relación con Kuroko. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Kuroko podrá continuar guardando su secreto? ¿Se reunirá la familia? ¿Qué trama la reina roja? Veremos más cosas próximamente.**


	12. Chapter 12 De Mal en Peor

**Lamento mucho el Hiatus, he tenido mucho trabajo, literalmente trabajo, por lo que no me queda tanto tiempo libre y también ando con otro longfic de shingeki no kyojin, que lleva tiempo. Pero en fin, por fin estamos de regreso con esta historia, comencemos a leer.**

 **Capítulo 12: De Mal en Peor**

Luego de unos días, los chicos se encontraban nuevamente ocupados en sus asignaciones escolares, así como entrenamientos deportivos, por lo que la búsqueda de información sobre el pasado de Kuroko quedo temporalmente de lado, lo que era un alivio para el chico. Esa tarde luego de un arduo entrenamiento, el joven llego a su hogar y se dejó caer en la cama dentro de su habitación.

-Ah, estoy exhausto, primero las clases y luego el entrenamiento, de verdad que hoy ya no puedo más.

-Wow.

-Lo siento Nigou, pero no habrá paseo esta tarde, estoy muy cansado como para caminar, nos quedaremos aquí hasta mañana.

-Wow.

-¿Me estas reclamando? Ha, ya estas como Takashi. Lo que me recuerda, no he podido conectarme estos días. ¿Qué estarán haciendo todos en este momento?

-Wow.

-Si tienes razón, será mejor conectarme y ver qué hay de novedad.

Aun cansado el chico se levantó y fue hacia su computadora, tras encenderla y comenzar a navegar entro al chat, encontrando que ninguno de sus hermanos o hermanas se encontraba en línea.

-Qué raro, casi siempre hay alguien conectado.

-Wow.

-Bueno, tal vez todos estén ocupados con las competencias y estudios igual que yo, si eso debe ser. Aunque para ser sincero me hubiese gustado poder hablar con alguien. Ah, solo espero que todos estén bien.

Sin tener éxito alguno en línea, el chico apago la computadora y regreso a descansar en su cama. Su idea sobre la ausencia de su familia, era de hecho la correcta. Con exámenes y competencias próximas, todos se encontraban realizando sus estudios y entrenamientos, preparándose cada uno para los días importantes por venir.

-(Marcus) Si vuelvo a ver más clases de matemáticas moriré antes de llegar a los exámenes.

-(Yoshi) ¿No crees que exageras?

-Sabes perfectamente que no son mi fuerte, odio las matemáticas, porque no pueden ser una cosa sencilla como practicar artes marciales mixtas o boxeo.

-(Thomas) No creo que todo el mundo gustaría de un cambio de ese tipo. Si ya de por si muchos terminan con estrés y dolor mental, agregarle el dolor físico sería peor a la mezcla.

-Ah, lo que quiero decir es que prefiero concentrarme en las competencias que en vez de esas clases, ¿Es tan difícil entender eso?

-Lo lamento, pero hasta que llegues a universidad, tendrás que seguir lidiando con todas las materias por igual.

-La otra opción sería que abandonaras todo y decidieras entrar en competencias de peleas, claro que empezarías desde el punto más bajo y seguramente tus padres se enfurecerían si dejas la escuela.

-Ah, sí en eso tienes razón. No puedo decepcionarlos de esa manera.

-Que seas adoptado no quiere decir que tengas que sentir que les debes todo por completo mi amigo.

-Pero es justo como me siento Thomas, no puedo decepcionarles, me encontraron, me dieron un lugar en su familia, incluso aunque nació mi hermana menor que si es su hija, ellos me siguieron amando igual, por eso no puedo hacer algo que los hiera.

-No te deprimas Marcus, no es un estado natural para ti. ¿Qué te parece si Thomas y yo te ayudamos a repasar más luego de tus entrenamientos?

-Sí, de esa manera podrás mejorar en clases y tener un mejor desempeño en los exámenes. Además, sería una manera de pasar el tiempo los tres juntos.

-En verdad se los agradecería chicos, si repruebo otros exámenes no podre asistir a las competencias y mis padres estarán casi tan furiosos como si dejara la escuela jajaja. Bueno, yo me voy por este camino, nos vemos mañana en clases.

-Hasta mañana amigo.

-Nos vemos Marcus.

El trio de amigos se despidió y ya estando seguro que no estaban cerca, Marcus se relajó y comenzó a pensar en sus hermanos y hermanas.

-(Espero estén conectados, necesito alguien con quien hablar de manera tranquila y que sea gente a la que en verdad le puedo contar todo. Ah, luego de lo de Tetsuya y Haru las cosas estuvieron un poco tensas, por suerte ninguno de mis amigos ha tenido demasiado interés por el chat en el que estoy. Solo espero que no vayan a tenerlo jamás).

El chico continúo su camino a casa pensando en su familia así como en los deberes que aun tendría por cumplir. En otro lugar, Hinata se encontraba en su habitación tratando de poner en orden todos sus apuntes, intentando estudiar todo lo posible para obtener unas buenas calificaciones y asi poder continuar en los entrenamientos y prácticas del equipo sin mayor problema.

-Matemáticas, Ingles, Ciencias, Japonés Clásico, ya estoy harto. Ah, de haber sabido lo horrible que era la escuela me hubiera quedado en el laboratorio con la reina roja. Oh, pero que tonterías digo, prefiero lidiar con 100 exámenes antes de volver a terminar en ese lugar con esa horrible mujer. Pero de cualquier manera, todas estas asignaturas también son una tortura a su manera, quiero pedir ayuda pero dudo que alguien esté en línea. Ah, no tengo la menor idea de cómo voy a salir adelante con todo esto, bien comencemos con Ingles.

-Hijo, baja pasamos a la tienda y trajimos de comer.

-…No se puede estudiar con el estómago vacío.

El chico dejo su habitación abandonando por completo la idea del estudio, al menos de momento. Nuevamente en otra región otro miembro de la familia se encontraba ocupado en sus asuntos escolares, Nana estaba en el jardín de su casa ayudando a sus compañeros Yagami y Takeru en los estudios.

-Entonces X es igual al doble del valor de Y y lo dividimos, obteniendo así el resultado de la ecuación.

-(Yagami) ¿El para qué cosa de quién?

-(Takeru) El resultado del problema, eso es, creo.

-Sí, sé que no es fácil de entender chicos, siendo honesta, también tuve dificultades en su momento.

-Ah, por lo menos tú y Takeru tienen comprensión de estas cosas, yo no logro entender cómo es que esto me será útil algún día. No cabe duda que reprobare la materia en el próximo examen.

-No digas eso Yagami, estamos estudiando en equipo, veras que aprenderás esto y podrás obtener una calificación aprobatoria.

-Dios te oiga, ah, tenía que ser bueno en deportes pero malo en matemáticas.

-(Takeru) Todo debe tener un balance, se es bueno en algo y no tanto en otras cosas, pero no te aflijas, la mayoría está en la misma situación.

-Ah, solo quiero que todo esto termine pronto para concentrarnos en la siguiente competencia de Stride.

-Descuiden chicos, ya verán que lo harán excelente en la siguiente competencia.

-Tú también lo harás Nana, eres realmente veloz cuando te lo propones. Quizá deberías dejarte en la última posición la siguiente vez, de esa manera ganaras fácilmente en el final de la competencia.

-No es una mala idea, eres tan veloz como nosotros. si nos ponemos en las primeras posiciones y dejamos las demás al resto de los compañeros, entonces tu en la recta final podrás obtenernos la victoria.

-Sí, claro, es una buena idea, pero después pensamos en planes de carrera, si no aprobamos con buenas calificaciones estos exámenes, ni siquiera podremos competir.

-Oh, si tienes razón en eso.

-Ah, no más matemáticas por favor.

-Podemos comenzar con Química si quieres.

-…Olvida lo que dije Nana, sigamos con matemáticas.

-Jejeje, lo sabía.

El trio de compañeros continuo en sus estudios, igual que todos los chicos en diferentes partes del país, para algunos era más sencillo que para otros, más la situación era la misma, estar preparados para los exámenes y asegurar sus participaciones en las siguientes competencias.

Las temidas fechas llegaron, el momento de presentar. Fueron días difíciles en lo que lo único que podían pensar era en aprobar los exámenes. Pronto estos concluyeron, dando un respiro de alivio a los jóvenes y al mostrarse las calificaciones en las escuelas, encontraron con que las calificaciones eran justo las esperadas, las sesiones de estudio fueron fructíferas y ahora podían concentrarse de lleno en las competencias. Kuroko se encontraba en su habitación en compañía de su perro y su amigo Aomine, tomando un descanso luego del temor de los resultados.

-Lo logramos Nigou, gracias al cielo lo logramos.

-Wof.

-Agh…estoy muerto.

-Vamos Aomine, levántate, aprobaste todas las materias.

-Justo con 70, todas y cada una. Estuve a nada de reprobar.

-Pero no lo hiciste, arriba el ánimo. Pasemos más tarde al Maji para festejar.

-Eso si es algo para lo que estoy puesto. Por cierto, ¿Qué tal le fue a tus hermanos y hermanas?

-Todos están bien, consiguieron aprobar cada materia, algunos con más dificultad que otros pero en general no hay problema, podrán seguir en sus competencias interescolares sin obstáculos.

-Ah, qué envidia, mi padre insiste en que debo tomar clases suplementarias para mejorar mis calificaciones.

-Tal vez no sea mala idea.

-¡Si hago eso ya no tendré tiempo de entrenar!

-Tú mismo siempre te saltas los entrenamientos ah. Pero ahora que mencionas a mi familia creo que me gustaría ver como están. ¿Te molesta si me conecto un poco antes de que vayamos al Maji?

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Wof.

Kuroko paso a su computadora mientras dejaba a Nigou jugando con Aomine el cual continuaba tumbado en el piso de la habitación. En cuanto entro al chat encontró que la mayoría se encontraba en línea, por lo que era la ocasión perfecta para charlar.

-Hey Haru, ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Tetsuya, ¿Ah? Oh, esta ese chico contigo otra vez.

-Hola…

-Wof.

-Aomine está un poco cansado, ya sabes luego de todas las pruebas que ha habido recientemente.

-Sí, se cómo es eso. ¿Cómo van tus competencias? Espero que estés teniendo cuidado, no queras que más gente sepa sobre nosotros.

-Estoy pendiente de todo, no pienso dejar que alguien me descubra usando mi verdadero potencial. Con Aomine puedo contar, pero no sé si otros podrían guardar el secreto.

-Es mejor seguir manteniéndolo oculto, a Makoto aún no le he mencionado nada. Sigue pensando que solo somos un montón de amigos por internet y eso es mejor para nosotros.

-Eso me da cierto alivio. No quisiera imaginar a Takashi si se entera que el también averigua la verdad.

-¿Has hablado con él? ¿Ya se le paso la furia que tenía?

-Solo charlamos un poco, nada importante. Sigue estando un poco molesto por toda la situación. Aunque bueno es comprensible.

-Sabes que aunque nuestro hermano pueda ser algo volátil, no es una mala persona. Él quiere lo mismo que todos nosotros.

-…Volver a reunirnos, lo sé.

Ante la mención de esas palabras Aomine no pudo evitar prestar atención a lo que Kuroko charlaba con el otro chico, por lo que se quedó atento a lo que decían.

-Sé que él estaba muy nervioso y asustado cuando tome la decisión de separarnos, pero sabe tan bien como todos que era la única opción que podíamos tomar.

-Quizá si hubiéramos permanecido un poco más de tiempo juntos, hubiera sido más sencillo de asimilar cuando lo dijiste.

-Si hubiéramos estado todos juntos por mucho tiempo cualquiera nos habría encontrado y un gran número de niños perdidos, sería algo llamativo para tu sabes quién, hubiéramos terminado de vuelta en sus manos si seguíamos juntos.

-Bueno, no puedo discutirte eso.

-Sé que mi decisión fue apresurada, pero no podía permitir que tras haber escapado volviéramos a ese lugar. No podría permitir que siguieran lastimándonos.

-Lo sé, todos sufrimos estando ahí, especialmente tú.

-Eso da lo igual, todos recibíamos un trato terrible, hubiéramos terminado muertos de seguir ahí, por eso era necesario dispersarnos. Yo también deseo que volvamos a estar juntos, pero debemos esperar hasta que sea seguro.

-Seguro que el tiempo pasara rápido, estaremos juntos de nuevo antes de lo que pensamos.

-Cuando eso suceda deberemos hacer una gran fiesta.

-¿Tu en una fiesta? Pensé que no te gustaban mucho.

-Seria de nosotros, esa fiesta es una en la que claro quiero estar.

-Jajajajaja. Tienes razón, tampoco me fascinan, pero si es nuestra anhelada reunión claro que estaré dispuesto a ella.

-Ya imagino ese día, luego de largos años separados todos juntos de nuevo. Solo espero que todo esté en calma hasta ese día.

-Claro que lo estará, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? No hemos tenido mayores inconvenientes que los de mi amigo y el tuyo, bueno sin contar…

-Se a lo que te refieres, pero tampoco significa nada. Nada ha ocurrido como para llamar la atención, seguro fue solo una rabieta suya. Debe tener muchas frustraciones.

-Tu también la tendrías si todo por lo que has trabajado se te escapa de la manos.

-Como arruinar años de bajo perfil por un simple descuido jajaja.

-Hey Haru, eso fue algo cruel.

-Lo se jajaja perdón pero no pude evitarlo. Pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo te sentiste de usar plenamente tu habilidad natural? Yo solo he nadado a todo mi potencial real durante las noches, cuando voy a la playa o cuando las piscinas están cerradas.

-Pues, ciertamente fue divertido, hacía mucho que no podía hacer un solo movimiento libremente, me dio felicidad poder hacerlo aunque sea por un momento.

-Lo sabía, todos nosotros inclusive tú, deseamos usar nuestro potencial real.

-Bueno, claro que me gustaría poder jugar libremente, sería fantástico pero…

-Ok, ya es tarde, tengo hambre y se nos hará tarde para el Maji. Vámonos Tetsu.

-Aomine aún no, ¡Ah!

El más alto cargo a Kuroko como un saco de papas y lo puso sobre su hombro derecho, miro a Haru despidiéndose seriamente y apago la computadora para después dejar la habitación, salir de la casa del chico y ponerse en camino para el Maji mientras continuaba cargando al otro.

-¿Puedes bajarme ya?

-No.

-Puedo caminar por mi propia cuenta. Por favor, sabes que no me gusta cuando haces esto, es humillante.

-…

-Hay no, algo quieres decirme, lo sé, siempre que te quedas callado así es porque algo estás pensando, lo cual ya de por si es raro, anda, dímelo de una vez.

Aomine se detuvo y bajo a Kuroko dejándolo frente suyo, viéndole de manera seria pensando un último segundo lo que estaba por decir.

-Quiero jugar contigo mientras usas tu verdadero potencial.

-¿Ah?

-Cuando te vi hacer ese tiro la otra vez fue claro que estabas jugando en tu nivel natural, no te contenías como el estilo de juego que pensé que tenías, al contrario, ese era tu verdadero juego. Por eso quiero jugar uno a uno sin que te contengas.

-Aomine, sabes porque no puedo hacer eso, es peligroso que…

-Déjate de tonterías, estoy seguro que de alguna manera podemos tener un juego sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Si pudiste mantenerte oculto durante años estoy seguro de que podrás seguir haciéndolo.

-Pero, no quiero arriesgarme a que alguien más me descubra, ya contigo es más que suficiente.

-Escucha Tetsu, podemos entrar a la cancha de basquetbol de tu escuela durante la noche, saltaremos el muro y jugaremos ahí.

-Es una locura, no podemos hacer eso.

-Claro que sí. Entiende con un carajo, quiero jugar contra ti mientras haces uso de tu verdadero potencial. Quiero ver al real tú y lo que es capaz de hacer.

-Pero…

-Tetsu, escucha, será solo una vez, lo prometo, tendremos cuidado, entramos, jugamos y salimos. Nadie se dará cuenta.

-Yo…yo…

-¡Anda! ¡Pequeño mentiroso! ¡Acepta de una vez!

Fue lo que dijo mientras que atrapaba su cabeza con un brazo y le despeinaba con el puño de la mano contraria.

-¡Hay está bien! ¡Pero ya detente! Acepto, jugaremos uno a uno.

-¡Bien! Entonces démonos prisa y vayamos al Maji primero.

-¿Cuándo pienses que juguemos?

-¿Qué tal este viernes? No tenemos juegos hasta la próxima semana.

-Es cierto, de acuerdo, supongo que no habrá inconvenientes.

-Jajaja me muero por verte jugando a todo tu potencial, espero que seas un verdadero desafío.

-Ah, bueno, solo hay una cosa que quiero pedirte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No te vayas a enojar si pierdes.

-¿Ah? Ha, ya veremos quién es el mejor, ahora vámonos tengo hambre.

Los dos chicos continuaron su camino, sin darse cuenta que en la calle opuesta por la que estaban pasando se encontraban Kagami y Akashi, que se dirigían a casa de Kuroko para seguir investigando, solo que ahora habían escuchado toda la conversación entre los otros dos.

-¿Verdadero potencial? ¿De qué estaba hablando Kuroko?

-No lo sé, pero este viernes por la noche lo descubriremos. Seguiremos a esos dos y sabremos con precisión a que se refieren.

-Kuroko no puede estar ocultando nada ¿Oh si?

-Él siempre ha sido algo misterioso, ya lo sabremos.

La semana pasó con lentitud para todos los chicos, durante ese tiempo se habían reunido un par de ocasiones más para seguir investigando sobre el origen de Kuroko sin lograr ningún avance. Una vez llegada la noche del día acordado, cada dúo tenía sus planes, Kagami y Akashi ya estaban esperando en las proximidades cuando vieron llegar por diferentes lados a Aomine y Kuroko.

-Ah-ah, perdona, me retrase un poco más de lo pensado.

-¿Qué excusa les diste a tus padres, Tetsu?

-Que me quedaría a dormir en tu casa.

-Oh demonios, parece que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí, yo le dije eso a los míos y ya es tarde como para retractarme.

-Ah, debí pensar que dirías eso. En fin da igual, sígueme, estuve revisando durante la semana y hay un sitio seguro y oculto por donde podemos saltar al interior.

Los chicos fueron hasta un lado opuesto y aprovecharon que unos árboles cubrían esa zona, por lo que nadie los vería entrar a la escuela. Apenas saltaron Kagami y Akashi se acercaron y tras esperar un poco también saltaron el muro y divisaron el edificio donde entrenaban, las luces estaban encendidas por lo que aquellos ya debían estar ahí, se acercaron con rapidez y se mantuvieron ocultos detrás de las puertas de entrada, por la ventanas de estas divisaron a los chicos, los cuales estaban calentando un poco antes de ponerse a jugar.

-Es curioso, pero este lugar me parece mucho más grande ahora que estamos solos y es de noche.

-Es la escuela Tetsu, siempre es así. Solo que a estas horas es tenebrosa.

-Eso me recuerda cuando nos conocimos, decían que había un fantasma practicando en la cancha del edificio tres.

-Y pensar que todo el tiempo fuiste tú, ah, no imagino a cuanta gente asustaste que se creó ese tonto rumor.

-Fue un gran número, antes de poder hablarles salían corriendo.

-Si como sea, no venimos a recordar viejos tiempos, sino a jugar y más te vale jugar en serio, no quiero que solo te limites a tu estilo habitual.

-Descuida, jugare a mi nivel natural. Tal como tú lo pediste, después de todo, no hay nadie más aquí.

-Eso espero, porque si no volveré a asfixiarte. Bien, tengo el balón, comencemos de inmediato.

Los dos chicos fueron hasta el centro de la cancha teniendo en principio Aomine el balón, seguían sin ser consciente de que los otros dos les observaban, los cuales estaban más que atentos a la situación. El juego comenzó y como de costumbre el moreno tomo la delantera mostrando una gran habilidad, el chico estaba por dirigirse a la canasta que le tocaba pero mientras rebotaba el balón sintió como repentinamente este ya no estaba presente, cuando lo escucho en otra dirección vio como Kuroko ya lo había tomado tan velozmente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta y de la misma forma, con ayuda de un gran salto, el chico encesto con suma facilidad, dejando boquiabierto a su amigo.

-Imposible.

-¿Qué pasa? Pensé que querías que jugara mi nivel natural.

-¿Cómo lograste hacer eso?

-Es parte de lo que puedo hacer, pensé que lo entenderías de inmediato.

-¡¿Nunca hiciste una jugada como esa?!

-Porque ocultaba lo que puedo hacer, ya te lo dije. ¿Quieres que sigamos practicando o estas tan asombrado que le pausamos aquí?

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Sigamos jugando! ¡Quiero ver todo de lo que eres capaz!

-Bien como digas.

Nuevamente comenzaron con su juego, ignorantes de que sus otros dos amigos habían visto el primer movimiento de Kuroko y que continuaban viendo toda la habilidad que el chico tenia mientras jugaban. De manera increíble la situación se volvía irreal, Aomine no era capaz de llevarle la corriente a Kuroko, quien fácilmente le arrebataba el balón, le hacía jugadas imposibles y encestaba con suma facilidad haciendo toda clase de tiros. Aomine sencillamente no estaba a la altura de Kuroko, la sombra era mucho más poderosa que la luz y lo que era más sorprendente, es que Kuroko se observaba muy relajado todo el tiempo, realmente no estaba haciendo gran esfuerzo.

Después de una media hora de juego consecutivo, el más alto cayó al suelo exhausto, no era capaz de dar un paso más, no llevaban un marcado como tal, pero era claro que Kuroko realizo muchas más anotaciones que Aomine, su amigo en cambio se detuvo frente suyo apenas sudando sosteniendo el balón entre sus manos.

-¿Estas bien?

-Tsk… pequeño bastardo.

-¿Ah?

-Tu… ocultando ese nivel de juego… todo este tiempo…

-Ya sabes porque.

-Ni si quiera pude mantenerte el ritmo… en verdad eres un prodigio. Ha, nunca pensé que jugaría de este modo contigo.

-Pues ya sucedió, ¿Podemos irnos entonces?

-Solo una cosa más.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ven aquí enano mentiroso!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Deja de revolverme el cabello!

-¡No puedo evitarlo! Me hiciste jugar como nunca antes.

El chico dejo caer su balón el cual fue rodando hasta la puerta, al seguirlo con la mirada observo que había dos personas las cuales ahora se mostraban en la entrada, portando un gran asombro en sus rostros, pero en cambio para el, el momento divertido con Aomine se transformaba en uno de terror al darse cuenta de quienes eran.

-¡AKASHI! ¡KAGAMI!

-¿Ah?

-Tu…tu…tu…tu…Kuroko…

-Kuroko…

Kagami se desmayó por la impresión, mientras que Akashi solo seguía señalando sin poder articular bien las palabras, Aomine se miraba confundió mientras que Kuroko no podía hacer otra cosa que maldecir más su suerte.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome.

Durante esa noche, nuevamente los hermanos y hermanas de Kuroko se despertaron repentinamente, no por la misma sensación de temor de la vez anterior, sino porque en esta ocasión sentían algo que estaba relacionado directamente con su hermano, siendo Takashi el único que despertó gritando y teniendo una pésima idea de lo que debía estar sucediendo.

-¡TETSUYA!

Continuara…

 **Nuevamente Kuroko ha sido descubierto, ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Qué le pasara al chico y su familia? ¿Los otros podrán guardar el secreto? ¿Kuroko mencionara a Akashi sobre su madre? Y la reina roja ¿Qué estará haciendo? Próximamente lo averiguaremos.**


	13. Chapter 13 Una Gran Noticia

**¡No estaba muerto! Es solo que trabajo y eso me quita la mayor parte del tiempo, además llevo otro long fic también y me cuesta equilibrar las cosas la mayor parte del tiempo.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo anterior, estaba revisando las estadísticas del fic y vi que de hecho fue más leído de lo que esperaba. Muchas gracias a quienes se hayan tomado un momento para leer esta historia, ahora si continuemos con el fanfic.**

 **Capítulo 13: Una Gran Noticia**

-Algo hizo, estoy seguro de que algo tonto hizo. Ya verás Tetsuya, apenas te conectes tendrás que encararme, no me importa si debo conectarme toda la noche.

Takashi estaba frente a su computadora en el chat de su familia el cual de momento estaba completamente vacío, pero intuía que en cualquier momento otros se conectarían y entonces podría confirmar la sensación que tuvo, de que Kuroko había cometido un nuevo error y esta vez lo sentía de mayor importancia. Por su parte, el chico seguía en shock dentro del gimnasio, Akashi le miraba perplejo y Kagami continuaba desmayado. El único que no parecía caer en la gravedad de la situación era Aomine quien continuaba teniendo preso entre sus brazos al más bajo.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Ku-Ku-Kuroko…

-… ¡Ah! ¡Ya desperté! ¡Ah-ah! ¡Kuroko! ¡¿Cómo rayos fue que jugaste de ese modo?! ¡¿Desde cuándo puedes jugar así?!

-¡Drogas! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Use Drogas!

-¡No esperaras que me crea eso!

-¡La verdad sí! ¡De ti si espero que lo creas!

-Pues no lo creí. Ahora responde, ¿Cómo que jugaste de esa manera?

-Kuroko ¿Qué fue eso? Nunca te había visto jugar de esa manera, ni siquiera Aomine fue capaz de llevarte el ritmo. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-¡Eso no importa! ¡No hice nada! ¡Solo lo imaginaron ustedes! ¡Ya miren la hora! ¡Es muy noche! ¡Y no podemos seguir aquí! ¡Adiós, hasta pronto, nos vemos luego!

-Alto ahí Tetsu, tu no vas a ninguna parte.

-¡Déjame ir!

-Nada de eso, te quedas aquí.

-¡Aomine! ¡Date cuenta de la situación!

-Eso es lo que debería decirte yo a ti. Ya date cuenta, no importa lo que digas o hagas, ellos lo vieron todo y no podrás convencerlos de lo contrario.

-Por eso debo escapar de aquí.

-Olvídalo, será mejor que te quedes y enfrentes la situación.

-Kuroko, ¿Acaso Aomine sabía bien de esto?

-Es un poco más complicado de lo que crees Akashi. Anda Tetsu, diles todo de una vez, no tiene caso que sigas intentando ocultarlo o negarlo.

-Pero no quiero hacerlo.

-Solo hazlo y ya. Si no te asfixiare de nuevo como la otra vez frente a tus hermanos.

-¡¿Hermanos?!

-¡¿Hermanos?!

-…Oh, creo que no debí mencionar eso yo.

-¡Aomine! ¡Solo me estas empeorando las cosas!

-Lo siento, pero ya mejor cuéntales todo.

La situación no podía ser peor para el chico, sin más opciones no le quedó otra más que resignarse y comenzar a relatar toda su historia a sus otros dos amigos que escuchaban con atención e incredulidad antes los hechos. Kuroko conto todo sobre su origen, su familia, las personas ahí y las pruebas que se les realizaban, menciono incluso a la reina roja, omitiendo características específicas y más aún el saber su nombre, pues no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Akashi ante esa información. Cuando finalizo su relato, ni Kagami ni Akashi estaban seguros de que pensar, para cualquier otro una historia como la que conto Kuroko sería algo irreal, imposible de creer. Pero ambos conocían a Kuroko y sabían que el chico no era alguien que mintiera ni mucho menos inventara una historia tan fantástica como la que conto. Por lo tanto todo lo narrado recién, solo podía ser verdad.

-Kuroko…

-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar, ni siquiera recordar. Es una parte de mi vida que preferiría dejar atrás.

-Tetsuya, de verdad me cuesta creerlo. Pero ahora tiene sentido porque no tenías mucho interés por saber tu verdadero origen.

-Porque lo sé, nunca podría olvidarlo aunque lo intentara.

-Pero Kuroko, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que Aomine sabe esto?

-Porque hace poco lo atrape en un descuido haciendo un tiro increíble que no pensé que pudiera hacer. Fue entonces que me entere.

-Sí, fue hace poco, Aomine no lo sabe desde el principio. Ahora me estaba ayudando a que no encontraran nada de mí ni de mis familiares.

-Por eso estaba peleando por el documento que encontramos en la biblioteca la vez anterior. ¿Ese era uno de tus familiares?

-Así es Kagami. Yo y mis once hermanos y hermanas estamos separados por seguridad y bien de todos. No hemos contado nada de nuestro origen real a nadie, ni siquiera a nuestras propias familias. Solo ahora por mis errores Aomine y ustedes lo saben y conociendo a mis hermanos seguro ya estoy de nuevo en problemas.

-Y quien sabe cómo se ganaran la confianza de ellos, no creo que puedan tomar la misma idea que tuve yo.

-¿Los conoces ya?

-En efecto Akashi, aunque no en persona. Tetsu y ellos se comunican por un chat en línea, exclusivo para ellos doce.

-¿Chat exclusivo? No es el mismo que me mencionaste antes, ¿El de tu amigo con mismos gustos en libros?

-Si Kagami, solo que veras que no era por libros que era solo para nosotros.

-Me queda claro.

-Agg, ahora no quiero ni volver a mi casa. En cuanto me conecte todos me miraran acusándome y será el peor momento de mi vida desde que estábamos en el centro.

-¿No estarás exagerando? No hay manera de que confirmen que tuviste algún descuido, bien podrías mentir.

-No es tan fácil Akashi, todos somos muy perceptivos, deben intuir que cometí otro error y yo no soy bueno para negar las cosas, así que estoy atrapado.

-Hablemos con ellos entonces, convéncelos de que no somos una amenaza.

-No sé cómo Kagami, en verdad no sé cómo.

-Pues con ese ánimo tan bajo tampoco encontraras una manera, lo mejor será irnos de este lugar, puede que en otro sitio pienses con más calma como hacerlo.

-Ah…

Los chicos abandonaron las instalaciones de la escuela, teniendo sumo cuidado de no dejar ninguna evidencia que delatara su presencia. Ya fuera se detuvieron en un establecimiento de 24 horas donde aprovecharon para comer y seguir debatiendo lo que harían al respecto.

-Puedes estar seguro de que no contare nada al respecto.

-Yo tampoco lo hare Kuroko, guardare el secreto.

-Gracias amigos.

-Si lo que sea, pero aún está el problema con tu familia. ¿Cómo les explicaras?

-No creo que fingir el hecho o montarlo de manera que nos vean en el acto sirva en absoluto. Es probable que como contigo deba hacerlo de modo directo, aunque no es una opción que me gustaría tomar.

-Mostrarnos directamente con ellos, bien podría funcionar, si son tan recelosos es mejor afrontar la situación de inmediato.

-¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo? Espero que no en este momento porque es demasiado noche y siendo algo sincero creo que ya me estoy durmiendo.

-De ninguna manera seria ahora, es posible que algunos sigan durmiendo y de cualquier manera seguro todos estarán en línea mañana, deberán estar esperando mi conexión así que es seguro que estarán todos presentes.

-Algo me dice que Takashi estará enfurecido al verlos como conmigo.

-Sí, es lo más seguro.

-¿Takashi?

-Uno de los hermanos de Tetsu, Kagami.

-Con el que menos congenio de hecho. Será el que más me criticara y se enfadara como nunca antes. Podrán reconocerlo de inmediato con esa actitud.

-Ya imagino como se pondrá al vernos.

-Por cierto Kagami, hay un favor que tenemos que pedirte.

-¿Ah?

-¿Podemos quedarnos en tu casa lo que resta de la noche?

-¿Qué?

-Tetsu y yo cometimos un pequeño error al dar excusas para salir de noche y ahora no nos es posible regresar a nuestros hogares.

-Oh, claro, no hay ningún problema.

-Por curiosidad, ¿Cuál fue ese error?

-Dijimos que nos quedaríamos a dormir en casa del otro.

-Jajaja.

-¡No te burles Akashi!

-Lo lamento, pero es divertido, debieron pensar mejor cada parte de su plan jaja.

Kagami también comenzó a reír causando más enojo en Aomine, en cambio Kuroko solo miraba con una sonrisa la escena, el ambiente era agradable, divertido, calmo. Pero el bien sabía que justo ese momento alegre por el que pasaba, era la calma que precedía a la tormenta, tormenta que tendría que enfrentar al siguiente día. Tras terminar ahí los cuatro se quedaron en la residencia de Kagami y ya al siguiente día se retiraron en diferentes direcciones, acordando verse en casa de Tetsu al atardecer.

Kuroko pasó la mayor parte del día en ocupación simples en casa así como en sus deberes escolares, cualquier cosa funcionaba para distraerle en ese momento, distraerle de la desagradable situación que ya pronto debería enfrentar. Sus padres salieron de casa poco antes de que sus amigos llegaran, por lo que ahora no tendría que preocuparse de que ellos preguntaran el porqué de la reunión. Ya en su habitación el chico estaba sentado delante de la computadora con sus amigos detrás. Solo faltaba que se conectara al chat mas el temor le estaba haciendo dudar en hacerlo.

-Yo…yo…

-Vamos Tetsu, ¿Oh prefieres que lo haga yo?

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Está bien! ¡Ya voy, ya voy! Ah…solo espero que no vayan a enojarse mucho.

El chico entro al chat privado encontrando justo lo que temía, que todos sus hermanos y hermanas estaban conectados, su temor se convirtió en terror cuando le llego una invitación para la video llamada grupal, la cual indicaba que todos a excepción suyo estaban ya en ella.

-Esto se va a poner feo.

Acepto la invitación, mostrándose en la pantalla a todos sus hermanos y hermanas algunos viéndole con alegría, otros con seriedad, pero todos ellos cambiaron sus expresiones por una de sorpresa y terror al ver que Kuroko estaba no solo acompañado de ese chico Aomine, sino que esta vez había otros dos chicos.

-Jeje… ¿Hola?

-(Saya) ¿Qué Rayos?

-(Shoyo) ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

-(Takashi) ¡Se los dije! ¡Se los dije! ¡Tetsuya metió la pata de nuevo! ¡No estaba equivocado! ¡Volvió a hacerlo!

-¡Puedo explicarlo!

-¡No me interesa! ¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Quiero asesinarte en este momento!

-(Akashi) Puedo asegurar que ese es Takashi.

-¿Ah?

-(Marcus) ¡¿Ya hasta les contaste nuestros nombres?!

-(Yuri) ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?!

-(Nana) Tetsuya, esto es muy grave, bien perdonamos lo que paso con tu otro amigo, ¿Por qué traes a mas ahora?

-¡Todo fue un accidente! ¡No tenía planeado nada de esto!

-(May) Y si lo hubieras planeado seria mucho peor para ti. Ah, no puedo creerlo, tú el que siempre nos dices que tengamos sumo cuidado, eres precisamente quien ha terminado revelando nuestra situación a otros. ¡Fantástico! ¿Hay alguien más a quien tengamos que conocer? ¡Preséntalo de una vez!

-¡Nada de eso! ¡No hay nadie más! ¡Nos descubrieron en el acto! ¡Y ya no pude negar las cosas! ¡Ustedes saben que nunca le diría nada a nadie!

-(Konata) Tomando en cuenta que ya se los has revelado a tres personas, esa última frase es cuestionable.

-(Tsukushi) Pero dijo que lo descubrieron, no lo hizo directamente.

-(Kazuma) Después les confeso todo, por lo que si lo ha dicho.

-(Takashi) ¡Déjense de tecnicismos! ¡Lo que importa aquí es la medida que tomaremos en contra de Tetsuya!

-Por favor paren, les prometo que nadie más sabrá nada y que ellos no contaran nada a nadie, serán una tumba, se los juro.

-¿Tumba? Es una buena idea, es justo el lugar donde te voy a dejar. ¡Voy a ir directo a Tokio y una vez que te encuentre…

-(Haruka) ¡Takashi! ¡Ya detente!

-¡¿Qué me detenga?! ¡¿No ves la situación?! ¡ Nuevamente termino contándole nuestra difícil situación a extraños!

-Ya lo sé, es evidente.

-¡¿Cómo sabemos que no va a contárselo a alguien más?! ¡¿Oh que ya lo ha hecho?! ¡No podemos correr ningún riesgo!

-¡¿Y qué piensas hacer tu?! ¿Ir a secuestrarlo? Hacer eso llamaría mucho más la atención y sería más peligroso que solo dejar pasar esta situación.

-Pero…

-Nada de pero, ya decidiremos luego…ah…Ahora Tetsuya, solo quiero que nos expliques con mucha calma y detalle, lo que ocurrió en esta ocasión.

-Ah, claro Haru, gracias.

Kuroko comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido previamente mientras sus hermanos escuchaban con atención, al finalizar su relato la mayoría de ellos se encontraba un poco dubitativos sobre qué hacer al respecto.

-(Nana) Para ser justos, no fue su culpa.

-(Yuri) Pudo pasarle a cualquiera, como a mi aquella vez que estaba practicando patinaje y llegaron de sorpresa mis compañeros.

-(Takashi) Da lo mismo si fue accidente o intencional, más gente lo sabe.

-(Kagami) Como Kuroko ha dicho, no hay necesidad de preocuparse, no pensamos revelar nada de ustedes a nadie.

-(Akashi) No hay ninguna persona a la que queramos contarle, además si hiciéramos algo como eso estaríamos poniendo en peligro a Kuroko y le debemos mucho como para ponerlo en esa situación.

-(May) ¿Tu eres ese Akashi del que nos contó una vez?

-(Shoyo) Entonces es claro que tienes una deuda con él, ustedes lo trataron de pésima forma.

-Y por eso mismo no haremos nada que ponga en riesgo a ninguno.

-Estarán a salvo, continuaran con su vida en tranquilidad y si no quieren saber de nosotros mejor, también fingiremos no saber nada sobre ustedes.

-(Marcus) Ah, no es tan sencillo, en algún descuido pueden terminar diciendo algo.

-(Kazuma) Tampoco podemos silenciarlos. Ah, ¿Qué opinas tu Haru? Que uno ya sepa todo era una cosa, pero tres más…

-…

-Por favor Haru, confía en mí y en mis amigos, todo seguirá como de costumbre, nadie más se enterara, no volveré a cometer ningún error que pueda ponernos en riesgo, prometo no jugar o practicar de nuevo fuera de los torneos y en la escuela.

-Mmmm.

-(Shoyo) ¡Yo creo que deberíamos creerle!

-Ah, Shoyo…

-Tetsuya siempre ha sido muy cuidadoso y siempre nos ha sabido aconsejar ante diferentes situaciones. Además no olviden que estamos hablando de nuestro hermano, no es un extraño al que podamos criticar y castigar sin más, sino nuestra familia, el hermano mayor y si él dice que podemos confiar en sus amigos, entonces podemos hacerlo.

-¿Hermano Mayor?

-¿Hermano Mayor?

-¿Hermano Mayor?

-Oh, sí olvide mencionarles ese detalle a ustedes.

-(Nana) ¿Qué decides entonces Haru?

-(Shoyo) Es nuestro hermano, podemos confiar en quienes confía.

-(Haru)… Ah… bien, lo dejaremos pasar por alto.

-(Kuroko) ¡Muchas gracias hermano!

-(Takashi) ¡¿Es una broma?!

-Ya no importa Takashi, lo saben, tampoco podemos tomar ninguna represalia verdadera contra nuestro hermano, estamos muy distanciados como para si quiera vernos, menos aún llevar a cabo un castigo. Tetsuya, hermano, solamente te pido que por favor no cometas más errores, la situación se torna más peligrosa mientras más gente lo sepa.

-No cometeré ningún error de nuevo, seré completamente precavido.

-Espero que sea así, bueno en ese caso, bienvenidos a nuestra familia.

Las presentaciones dieron comienzo, Akashi y Kagami descubrieron que todos eran bastantes amables y comprensivos, inclusive Takashi aunque este último aun parecía estar molesto con la situación y en especial con Kuroko.

-Nos veremos mañana entonces, hasta luego hermano.

Acto seguido Kuroko termino su conexión, apago su computadora y se recargo exhausto en su silla.

-Ah, todo resulto mejor de lo que esperaba.

-(Aomine) Te dije que era mejor afrontar las cosas de una vez y todo salió bien, deberías hacerme caso más a menudo.

-Si hiciera eso entonces me habría metido en muchos problemas en secundaria.

-(Akashi) Eso es verdad, con frecuencia recibías castigos y llamadas de atención.

-¡Hey ustedes dos, no se pongan en mi contra!

-¡Jajajaja!

-¡Tú tampoco Kagami!

-(Akashi) Tu familia es agradable Kuroko, te aprecian mucho también.

-Bueno, solo nos teníamos unos a otros antes, es natural que seamos unidos. De no haber sido el caso, no sé si hubiéramos podido soportar cuando todo se volvió más difícil.

-(Kagami) Por cierto, ¿De verdad no hay posibilidad de que se vean?

-Sigue siendo peligroso reunirnos, les diré un secreto, la última vez que vi a uno en persona fue hace tres años y fue a Shoyo, él viajaba en un camión que iba hacia Tokyo y yo en uno hacia al norte, fue por unos segundos pero nos vimos cuando los camiones pasaron lado al lado en el camino y estábamos muy felices por eso.

-(Akashi) Tal vez puedan volver a reunirse un día de estos, uno nunca sabe lo que pueda traer la vida.

-Nos volveremos a ver, cuando tengamos la mayoría de edad, entonces todos estaremos juntos aunque sea solo por un día y entonces haremos una gran celebración.

-(Aomine) Eso es Tetsu, mantén esa actitud positiva.

-Hasta que ese momento llegue hay que seguir concentrándonos en la escuela y los torneos.

-(Kagami) Lo que me recuerda, la entrenadora quiere que todo el equipo vaya a practicar mañana en las canchas del parque. Olvide decírtelo con todo lo sucedido recién.

-Ah, será un día pesado entonces, pero no tan difícil como esto.

-(Akashi) No será en absoluto difícil para ti, no con ese nivel de juego y con las habilidades que tienes.

-(Kagami) También quiero jugar contra ti a tu nivel natural, no dejare que solo Aomine se quede con esa experiencia.

-Quizá podamos hacerlo en otra ocasión. Pero será mejor dejar a alguien vigilando, no puedo volver a pasar por otro problema como este jaja.

Los chicos pasaron charlando un rato más hasta que por fin los demás se retiraron dejando a Kuroko solo con su mascota, sus padres no tardaron en llegar y el resto del día transcurrió sin ningún problema. Al siguiente, el chico ya se encontraba en las canchas del parque junto a Kagami y el resto de su equipo, las practicas comenzaron y el mantuvo su bajo perfil como de costumbre, el pelirrojo ahora era consciente de que el menor mantenía oculto su nivel real de juego todo el tiempo, por lo que aunque lo aparentara no estaba cansado ni jugando a su máximo potencial, ahora ayudaría a su amigo a mantener el secreto y por nada le causaría problemas ni menos forzarlo a hacer algún jugada extraordinaria.

-(Riko) Muy bien chicos, todos muestran buena mejoría, estoy segura de que tendremos un gran desempeño en los próximos intercolegiales, Kagami, Kuroko, no hace falta decirles que su jugada en dupla continua siendo de nuestras mejores armas, sigan manteniendo su sincronía como hasta ahora o púlanla para hacerla brillar más.

-(Kagami) Por supuesto entrenadora.

-(Kuroko) Por supuesto entrenadora.

Los chicos continuaron con su práctica mientras que la entrenadora continuaba observando sus resultados. En otras partes, los hermanos y hermanas se encontraban ocupados también, algunos practicando, otros solo con sus ocupaciones habituales. Yuri se encontraba practicando en una pista de hielo junto con sus compañeros extranjeros que estaban de intercambio, los tres disfrutaban y estaban en el club del patinaje y ese día no era diferente.

-¡Wow! ¡Amazing Yuri!

-Gracias Víctor.

-Bah, no fue la gran cosa.

-¡Claro que no Yurio! ¡Fue un grandioso salto!

-Jejeje, iré por una bebida chicos, no tardo demasiado.

-No hay problema seguiremos practicando.

-Cómprame una soda de paso, ya estoy sediento.

-Jajaja, como tú digas Yurio.

Yuri se retiró de la pista dejando ahí a sus amigos los cuales conversaron mientras solo paseaban tranquilamente.

-¿Cuánto falta para la próxima competencia Víctor?

-No demasiado Yurio, si seguimos manteniendo nuestro avance como hasta ahora, no cabe duda de que seremos los mejores.

-Perfecto, nos llevaremos los primeros lugares. ¿Por qué tarda tanto en empezar las competencias? Quiero comenzarlas ya.

 _~~~~Ring,Ring,Ring~~~~_

-Oh, es mi teléfono lo siento.

-Dijimos que nada de traerlos mientras estemos en la pista de hielo, ¿Quieres volver a perder un teléfono siendo partido por alguien más?

-Oh, aun no supero lo de ese día y estaba prácticamente nuevo. Pero descuida, no es más que una alerta de mensaje de noticias sobre el deporte.

-¿Y qué dice? Acaso alguien se lastimo y no podrá participar, ¡¿No me digas que cancelaron la competencia sobre patinaje sobre hielo?!

-No lo creo, déjame ver de qué trata. Muy bien, por orden de las agencias bla bla bla bla, ¿Ah? Las competencias intercolegiales deportivas se… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Yuri se encontraba en otra parte consiguiendo bebidas para cada uno cuando el grito de Víctor lo hizo saltar por el susto, tomo sus cosas y regreso corriendo hacia la pista de hielo, tan apresurado estaba que entro sin sus patines, cayendo y resbalando en la pista.

-¡Cerdo!

-¡Yurio! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡¿Por qué grito Víctor?!

-¡No nos lo vas a creer cerdo! ¡Es la noticia más grande de todas!

-¡Yuri! ¡Tienes que ver esto de inmediato!

-¿Qué cosa? Dame ese celular, ¿Qué es esto? ¿El noticiero local?

-¡Eso no es lo importante! La nota presente es la importante.

-Por motivos de ceremonias próximas a celebrarse en toda la nación, los programas deportivos intercolegiales programados durante esta temporada sufrirán un abrupto cambio y las competencias de todas y cada una de las doctrinas deportistas serán… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Te dije que era la noticia más grande cerdo.

En Tokio, la entrenadora de Kuroko también recibía la misma alerta en su teléfono y detuvo la práctica de los chicos para que prestaran atención a la noticia del momento.

-Y por tal motivo todas las competencias deportistas programadas próximamente, tendrán sus torneos al mismo tiempo celebrándose en la ciudad de Tokio.

-(Hyuga) ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-(Koganei) ¡¿Espera esa noticias e de verdad?!

-(Kiyoshi) Todas las competencias deportivas celebraran su torneo de temporada en la ciudad, por lo que todos convergerán al mismo tiempo.

Kagami y Kuroko se mantuvieron un poco distantes de los otros quienes revisaban sus teléfonos y hablaban confusamente sobre la situación que estaba por acontecer, los dos chicos sabían lo que una noticia como esta implicaba.

-(Kagami) Si todos los diferentes clubs deportivos celebran sus competencias aquí eso significa que…

-(Kuroko) Mi familia…mis hermanos y hermanas… todos estarán aquí.

Continuara…

 **Llevo mucho tiempo en Hiatus lo lamento, pero ser adulto tener trabajo y demás cosas no me hace la vida fácil DX ¡Pues miren nada más las cosas! La familia de Kuroko perdono su nuevo error y no solo eso, sino que todos estarán convergiendo próximamente.**

 **¿Qué es lo que sucederá entonces? ¿Los hermanos y hermanas se reunirán? ¿Habrá un feliz reencuentro? ¿Habrá consecuencias? ¿Dónde está la reina roja? Muchas dudas y pocas respuestas aun. ¡Veremos que le depara a nuestro protagonista y sus amigos en los próximos capítulos!**

 **¡Nekoboy mty les desea un Feliz Fin de Año 2019 y un Feliz Año Nuevo 2020! ¡Muchas gracias por leer y nos veremos aquí el próximo año con esta historia! ¡Hasta pronto! ¡Y espero se la pasen muy bien en estos días que vienen!**


	14. Chapter 14 Entusiasmo

**Ya estoy de regreso, tras memes feos de Elsa, posible tercera guerra mundial y pandemia de Coronavirus, estamos de vuelta con este fanfic, la intención era actualizar en enero pero no siempre lo logro jajaja XD**

 **Capítulo 14: Entusiasmo.**

La nueva noticia corría como chispas en la pólvora, expandiéndose a lo largo y ancho de la nación, en acontecimiento como ese era demasiado importante como para que nadie se enterara, por lo que jóvenes, niños, adultos y ancianos, todos estaban pendientes por la aglomeración de torneos intercolegiales. Entre los estudiantes era lo único de lo que se hablaba y para los deportistas era un verdadero shock lo que estaba sucediendo. El grupo de Kuroko se había reunido en casa de Kagami para ponerse al tanto, ya que las conformaciones de los torneos aun no estaban hechas, tenían que estar listos para cuando estas se revelaran y modificaran todos sus planes.

-(Riko) Los exámenes y pruebas escolares también deberán alterarse, para que así se puedan realizar los torneos sin inconveniencias, así que hasta cierto punto podremos relajarnos con el estudio, de cualquier forma no hay que descuidarlo. Una vez que las fechas y organización de las competencias se revelen, todo se volverá más crítico, los horarios que manejaran para un evento como este deberán ser respetados en absoluto, sin inconveniencias ni errores, por lo que no podemos llegar tarde a ni uno solo de los juegos.

-(Hyuga) Aun no puedo comprender como se les ha ocurrido a las autoridades hacer esto y a estas alturas. ¿Es que no comprenden la enorme presión que pondrán sobre todos al hacerlo?

-(Kiyoshi) Seguro que la otra opción era cancelar las competencias y posponerlas hasta mucho después, eso hubiera sido peor para muchos otros jugadores. Muchos perderían su última oportunidad antes de la universidad.

-(Riko) Es cierto, antes digan que se ha otorgado esta posibilidad, aunque la presión que ejerce sobre todos es enorme. Debemos estar pendientes de cualquier noticia que salga referente al tema ya que…

Pese a la situación tan importante, para Kuroko era casi imposible escuchar cualquier cosa que mencionara su entrenadora o compañeros de equipo, lo que era un mega evento deportista para todos, para él tenía otro significado, traía la posibilidad de reunirse con su familia por primera vez desde que se separaron. Gracias a su poca presencia la mayoría olvido que él se encontraba presente, con excepción de Kagami quien estaba consciente de todo lo que debía estar sucediendo en la mente de su amigo. La reunión finalizo luego de un tiempo y comenzaron a dejar el departamento, hasta quedar por últimos Kuroko y Kagami.

-Amigo, ¿Estas bien?

-…No lo sé…

-Pensé que la posibilidad de ver a todos te pondría muy alegre.

-Sí, debería estarlo, pero por alguna razón no puedo…no puedo alegrarme.

-No te entiendo.

-Nos separamos, porque acordamos que era lo mejor, que no nos reuniríamos bajo ninguna circunstancia hasta llegar a la adultez, pero ahora una situación que esta fuera de nuestro control…nos va a reunir. No sé qué hacer ni que pensar al respecto.

-Estas saturando demasiado tu cabeza. Si yo fuera tu solo me lo tomaría con calma y esperaría con ansias a que llegaran los demás.

-Claro, porque a ti no te trataron como una rata de laboratorio desde que naciste.

-Mira el punto es, que esta es una gran oportunidad tanto para ti como para ellos, quizá sea una especie de señal, un buen augurio o presagio como quieras llamarlo. Es justo lo que necesitabas para reunirte con ellos y deberías aprovecharlo.

-Mmmmmmm.

-De lo contrario aun deberás esperar un largo tiempo y aun cuando lleguen a la adultez, eso no significa que se reunirán al día siguiente, será más difícil que puedan coincidir todos.

-Si pero…

-¡Kuroko! ¡¿Es que no lo ves?! Este es un gran regalo que te ha dado la vida, una ocasión para reunirte con todos ellos, estar juntos como antes aunque sea por unos cuantos días. ¿No es mejor eso que esperar más tiempo hasta quien sabe cuándo?

-…Creo que…si…

-Ahora si estas entrando en razón.

-Supongo que… es verdad, debes tener razón Kagami, este es justo el momento que hemos estado anhelando desde hace años. Es la ocasión perfecta para reunirnos. La oportunidad de volver a estar reunidos como una familia.

-Esa es la actitud Kuroko, ahora mantén ese optimismo de aquí en adelante.

-Eso hare, me mantendré positivo con todo esto.

-Jajaja sugiero que vayas a casa de inmediato, algo me dice que tus hermanos y hermanas ya deben estar enterados de la noticia, seguramente están en línea ahora esperando a que te conectes con ellos.

-¡Tienes razón! No puedo creer que casi paso por alto eso, me retiro ahora Kagami, nos vemos mañana

-No olvides contarme de la reacción de ellos.

Kuroko salió del departamento y fue lo más rápido posible hacia su hogar. El camino que habitualmente era rápido para él, por primera vez se sentía infinito, era como si por más que quisiera avanzar no lograra hacerlo. Aunque llego a su casa en poco tiempo, fue una eternidad para él, entro corriendo saludando rápido a sus padres sin darles tiempo de contestar, llego a su habitación seguido por Nigou, cerrándola y apresurándose con la computadora para entrar al chat, al hacerlo encontró que todos ya se encontraban en línea y la invitación de unirse al chat donde estaban todos llego por parte de Saya.

-Hermanos, hermanas, ¿Todos saben de…

-(Marcus) ¡Pero claro que lo sabemos Tetsuya!

-(Konata) ¡Es la noticias más grande de todo el mundo! ¡Mis compañeras casi se desmayan al leerla! De hecho, una de ellas si se desmayó.

-(Yuri) Yo grite cuando leí la noticia, en serio que no lo pude creer, no lo puedo creer todavía.

-(Nana) Pensamos que serias el primero en estar en línea, todos queríamos hablar en especial contigo, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Lo lamento, mi entrenadora y el equipo tambien reaccionaron sorpresivamente con la noticia y tuvimos que suspender el entrenamiento para una reunión de emergencia en casa de Kagami, es un acontecimiento muy importante y cambia muchos de los planes que teníamos previamente.

-Si en eso tienes razón, este evento en verdad viene a mover el mundo de todos.

-(Shoyo) ¡Este evento es la mejor noticia del mundo! ¡Podremos volver a reunirnos! ¡Podremos volver a estar juntos como antes!

-(May) En efecto, todos vamos a converger en Tokio, pese a que los horarios y programas de competencia aún no se liberan al público, estoy segura de que tendremos una ocasión para juntarnos, quizá inclusive ver competir a otros en sus juegos.

-(Haru) Sera un poco complicado, pero podremos hacerlo.

-(Kazuma) ¿Tu que dices Takashi? ¿No estas emocionado?

-Pero claro que lo estoy Kazuma, en verdad estoy emocionado, aparte de poder presumir frente a todos mis grandes habilidades, será la ocasión perfecta para hacer pagar a Tetsuya por sus equivocaciones.

-¿Es una broma?

-Claro que no Tetsuya, aún estoy molesto contigo.

-(Tsukushi) ¿No podrías dejarlo pasa y ya?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Aun no confió en esos tres idiotas! Tal vez no te rompa la cara, pero si te dejare algún moretón hermano.

-(Saya) Si claro, cuando nos reunamos apuestos a que estarás abrazándolo y llorando jajaja.

-¡Nada de eso Saya! ¡No voy a estar llorando!

-(Konata) ¡Hagamos apuestas entonces! ¡Yo apoyo lo que dijo Saya!

-(Yuri) Estamos desviándonos demasiado del punto aquí. ¿Aún no hay información sobre los programas?

-(Marcus) Estoy revisando pero nada de nada, de momento solo muestran que todos los programas previos están cancelados hasta nuevo aviso, les tomara un tiempo organizar cada competencia y odio admitirlo, pero son muchas, tal vez les tome dos semanas para tenerlo todo en orden. Y eso si lo hacen rápido y sin equivocaciones.

-(May) Dudo que se tarden tanto, tampoco pueden soltar la noticia y dejar a todos con la incertidumbre, quizá lo muestren en unos pocos días.

-(Tetsuya) Claro tienes razón, no tiene sentido anunciarlo si aún no tienen ningún plan previo establecido, deben haber estado planificando esto desde hace mucho, solo que tal vez esperaban no tener que implementarlo en realidad. Pero ahora que es oficial deben estar a toda marcha para tener completadas las listas y horarios de competiciones. No quiero imaginar cómo se encuentran, debe ser mucha presión.

-(Shoyo) ¡Eso no importa! ¡Lo que importa es lo que haremos una vez que nos reunamos! ¡Hay tantas cosas que hacer en Tokio! ¡Hermano más te vale llevarnos a los mejores lugares para pasear y almorzar! ¡Además del mejor entretenimiento!

-Eso puedo hacerlo, solo falta que estén aquí y que todos estemos disponibles.

-(Nana) Lo estaremos, seguramente tendremos mucho tiempo para pasarla juntos y divertirnos en grande. Es como una reunión escolar luego de muchos años, solo que somos más unidos que los excompañeros de escuela jaja.

Los hermanos continuaron charlando amenamente sobre todo lo que esperaban hacer una vez que se reunieran, así como de lo ansiosos que estaban por juntarse. En la noche Kuroko se encontraba tratando de dormir sin tener demasiado éxito, si bien estaba emocionado también sabía que el reunirse podría llegar a ser peligroso, no quería ser pesimista solo era que una pequeña parte de su ser le advertía de la situación, decidió ignorarla y mantenerse positivo como le había dicho Kagami, este era un gran regalo del destino y lo tomaría de esa manera.

Esa noche en el laboratorio Shiori Akashi se encontraba descansando en una de las salas tras haber terminado una difícil video conferencia con los inversionistas los cuales cada vez se encontraban más impacientes por su falta de resultados. No era fácil dar falsos informes los cuales no hacían más que causar expectativa sin ser cercanos a la desastrosa realidad, donde cada paso adelante que daba terminaba en retroceder otros dos.

-Ah…esto es cada vez peor… nada está saliendo como se esperaba… a este paso no sé cuánto tiempo más podre engañar a esos tipos. Si tan solo uno de esos tontos niños hubiera muerto aquí dentro, las cosas serían tan diferentes hoy día. Ese maldito Tifón, no solo destruyo el laboratorio, sino que se llevó años de investigación, años de avances, años de haber abandonado a mi familia. Mi pobre Seijuro, ¿Cómo te estará tratando la vida hoy día?

La mujer continuo en la sala tomando cualquier bebida que hubiera en las máquinas expendedoras, el televisor de la sala mostraba las noticias más relevantes de la nación así como internacionales, la mayoría de los temas eran los mismos, problemas económicos, accidentes vehiculares u domésticos, además de conflictos en algún lejano país cuyo nombre no podía ni pronunciar.

 _-Y ahora entre las noticias más importantes del país, la mega convergencia deportiva estudiantil que se suscitara en Tokio próximamente._

-¿Mega qué?

 _-Como bien sabrán estimados espectadores, los programas deportivos estudiantiles que se tenían programados han sido abruptamente interrumpidos, para una re modificación total debido a las próximas ceremonias y festividades de mayor importancia. Por esa razón se decidió que las competencias intercolegiales se lleven a cabo en la capital de manera previa a las festividades, evitando así una cancelación total. Muchos deportes y otros tipos de competencias se celebraran en un magna evento que promete ser el más importante de su tipo, si bien el nuevo programa aún no ha salido a la luz es mucho lo que ya se está especulando al respecto. A continuación hablaremos con uno de los encargados de este…_

-Vaya, ese si será en evento gigante y complicado, movilizar a todos los estudiantes será muy difícil y concentrar todo en una sola ciudad aún más. Pero Tokio tiene la capacidad para hacerlo. Ah, si no los hubiese perdido este evento sería perfecto para comparar sus cualidades contra estudiantes promedios. Y ahora que lo pienso Seijuro también deberá encontrarse en la ciudad en ese evento, según el espía que contrate en una ocasión está practicando básquet. Me gustaría poder ir a verlo, aunque no pueda tener contacto con él.

-Quizá sea posible.

La mujer se asustó cuando alguien respondió y volteo encontrándose con su viejo colega con el que trabajaba desde el comienzo.

-Oh, no vuelvas a hacer eso idiota, me asustaste.

-Lo lamento, venia hacia acá para preguntar sobre cómo fue la conferencia y me detuve al escucharla hablar.

-Pues la conferencia apenas fue creíble, pero sabes tan bien como yo la situación real. Y tampoco deberías espiarme, las cosas que decía eran algo personal.

-Lo sé, pero no le gustaría poder asistir a ese evento y ver a su hijo.

-Eso es imposible, no podemos salir de aquí, te recuerdo que se supone que estamos muertos, no es posible solo ir a pasearnos a la ciudad y entrar a las competencias. Además el programa deportivo aun no sale a la luz, me sería imposible estar haya si tengo que responder a una conferencia en este lugar.

-Pues cuando se revele debería aprovechar. Tengo un contacto en el exterior, podría ayudarla, se le crearía una identidad falsa así como un cambio de imagen, nadie sospecharía sobre usted, quizá incluso pueda cruzarse cara a cara con su hijo.

-No digas eso, no me ilusiones, sabes cuánto anhelo volver a verlo.

-Por eso le digo que aproveche la ocasión, su hijo estará lejos del alcance de su padre así que no habrá riesgo de que él esté presente para reconocerla. Además su hijo era pequeño cuando usted partió, con el cambio de imagen tampoco la reconocerá.

-…Tal vez tengas razón.

-Es una oportunidad perfecta y también le daré un último incentivo, llego un correo electrónico indicando que la próxima conferencia con los inversionistas no será hasta dentro de dos meses.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Siempre y cuando no haya nada de emergencia, usted debería poder salir sin problema alguno.

-¿Por qué me dejaste eso para el final? Debiste comenzar por decir eso.

-Solo quería ver que tan entusiasmada se pondría cuando lo mencionara.

-Entonces esta en verdad es la oportunidad perfecta, podre asistir a Tokio, ver a mi hijo, conversar con él, quizá incluso comprar algún recuerdo o tener una comida decente.

-No se desvié demasiado del punto, de preferencia solo tenga contacto con él y regrese, como dije los inversionistas no se comunicaran si no es por una emergencia y si eso se presenta lo mejor es que ya este camino de vuelta.

-Solo estoy bromeando contigo, ni que fuera una tonta. Aprovechare la ocasión y volveré lo antes posible, aún hay muchas cosas que hacer aquí y si esto es una especie de señal quizá también signifique que nuestro trabajo aquí comenzara a mejorar. Sería estupendo tener verdaderos avances que mostrar.

-Continuare con el trabajo en su ausencia, así que no se preocupe.

-Llama a tu contacto y dile que vaya preparando algunas cosas, en cuanto sea el momento, partiré con él.

El hombre se retiró y Shiori continuo viendo las noticias mientras pensaba en el posible reencuentro con su hijo, algo que anhelaba desde hacía diez años estaba por volverse una realidad. Cinco días transcurrieron, cuando finalmente se revelo al público el nuevo programa deportivo modificado para llevarse a cabo en la ciudad. La sorpresa fue total, un programa masivo que enlistaba a cada club de cada escuela, teniendo bien organizado el lugar, la competencia, la duración de cada una así como quien pelearía contra quien.

-(Hyuga) Nunca pensé que pudieran realizar un cronograma como este, en verdad que no falta nadie.

-(Koganei) Aun no encuentro nuestra escuela, no logro ver contra quien jugaremos primero. Si no llegamos nos descalificaran inmediatamente.

-(Riko) Por supuesto que no, no vamos a ser descalificados por una tontería como esa, todos usen sus celular o revisen en el televisor del club para ver nuestra ubicación. ¡No podemos perder el primer juego!

Los chicos buscaban desesperadamente entre las lista la ubicación de su club, el cronograma mostraba quienes abrirían las competencias pero seguiría formándose conforme unos ganaban y otros perdían. Además de buscar su escuela, Kuroko buscaba las de sus hermanos y hermanas, para así tener una idea de donde se localizarían y de ser posible ir a apoyarlos.

-(Furihata) ¡La encontré! ¡Encontré Seirin! Pero no conozco la otra escuela con la que vamos a jugar.

-(Riko) A ver déjame ver eso… no yo tampoco la conozco, hay que investigarla. Hay que investigar toda escuela desconocida conforme vayamos avanzando.

-(Hyuga) Nos tomara días hacer eso.

-En ese caso empecemos cuanto antes. A menos que prefieran ser eliminados en el primer partido que tengamos.

-(Koganei) ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero igual son muchas escuelas.

Tras separar en secciones más pequeñas los listados, cada miembro del equipo tenía asignadas diferentes escuelas para revisar cuando estuvieran en casa. Kuroko y Kagami se habían detenido previamente en el maji para almorzar y principalmente por que el pelirrojo tenia curiosidad por lo que pensaba su amigo.

-¿Cuántas hamburguesas compraste esta vez?

-Solo son doce, no tendré mucho tiempo para comer con la investigación que haremos todos y hablando de eso, ¿Ya viste las escuelas de tus hermanos, no? Van a estar todos presentes sino me equivoco.

-En efecto, lo comprobé hace rato, cada uno de ellos estará aquí. Apenas puedo esperar para que empiecen las competencias. Sera un poco difícil al principio ya que muchos tendremos competencias al mismo tiempo, pero seguro que habrá tiempo de sobra para juntarnos.

-Me alegra escucharte animado, parece que por fin has dejado de preocuparte.

-Aún tengo algunos temores, pero ya no tanto, trato de mantenerme optimista.

-Por cierto, si tú fuiste capaz de jugar de esa manera con Aomine, ¿Los demás también pueden hacerlo?

-En teoría sí, pero a final de cuentas la mayoría nos hemos especializado en algo, cada uno se vuelve excepcional a su manera, pero continuamos conservando una buena adaptabilidad para cualquier otro.

-Entonces todos podrían jugar como tú, quisiera ver eso, no creo que nunca haya existido un partido de ese nivel.

-Lo que tú quieres es jugar contra todos, ¿Cierto?

-Jajaja me atrapaste.

-Dudo que todos acceden, pero tal vez algunos quieran, así que quizá puedas cumplir ese deseo.

-¡¿Se los preguntaras?! ¡¿En serio?!

-Ah, como no has dicho nada lo hare, pero tendrá que ser en algún lugar seguro y fuera de la vista, ya sabes porque. Lo último que quiero es que alguien os grabe y suba el video a internet, seria nuestro fin y tendríamos que escapar de nuestros hogares, terminaríamos escondiéndonos por los próximos dos años.

-Descuida, nada de eso va a pasar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por… ¿Intuición?...

-No me estás haciendo sentir más seguro.

-Mira, tu tranquilo, tendremos cuidado y nadie se enterara. Para empezar nadie podría imaginar lo que sabemos o lo que harán, así que todo estará bien. Se reunirán, jugaremos, luego se irán y todo de vuelta a la normalidad por los próximos dos años.

-Ah, ojala sea así de fácil.

-Bueno, termina ese batido y vámonos de aquí, aún tenemos que hacer mucho trabajo para la entrenadora.

Los dos dejaron el maji y partió cada uno para su hogar. Al siguiente día luego de las clases estaban reunidos en la cancha revisando cada una de las informaciones obtenidas de las escuelas desconocidas, anotando cada detalle de importancia así como de sus jugadores. Kuroko sencillamente no pudo prestar atención, pues continuaba pensando en cuando su familia arribara, eso era lo único que podía tener en la mente en esos momentos. No pudo comunicarse con ellos el día anterior por haber estado revisando las escuelas, pero esperaba que hoy repusiera ese tiempo, seguro que todos estarían emocionado igual que él.

-(Riko) Bien, hemos hecho una buena investigación sobre las escuelas, por suerte las que ya conocemos no es tan necesario hacer mayor trabajo, aun así no vayan a bajar la guardia, recuerden que este evento es muy importante y no podemos permitirnos ser eliminados por nadie. De aquí en adelante solo son dos semanas para la mega competencia deportiva, dos semanas para iniciar el juego más importante que tendremos. No es necesario repetirlo pero lo hare, ¡Todos lleguen a tiempo porque si perdemos por ausencia yo misma los acabare!

Una orden a la que todos afirmaron, sería el mayor evento de su tipo y les mostrarían a todos lo que eran capaces de hacer. Los días comenzaron a pasar, los hospedajes en la ciudad se reservaron por completo, muchos equipos deportivos ya se encontraban en camino a Tokio, por tierra, avión o mar, todos estaban aproximándose para el evento.

-(Shoyo) Deberé estar haya mañana por la mañana.

-(Tetsuya) Eso es fantástico.

-(Tsukushi) Entonces podremos vernos los tres primero.

-No puedo esperar hermanos, no puedo creer que todo esto en verdad este sucediendo, luego de tanto tiempo por fin estaremos juntos.

-(Shoyo) ¡Podremos pasar todo un día juntos antes de que empiecen los juegos! ¡Sera fantástico! ¡Los tres juntos otra vez!

-(Tsukushi) Por cierto Tetsuya, lo que mencionaste del juego con tus amigos, ¿Estás seguro? Yo y Shoyo accedimos, pero te recuerdo lo que paso por tus descuidos anteriores.

-Esta vez todo estará bien, Akashi estará vigilando y nadie nos encontrara, jugaremos en mi escuela durante la noche y todo en orden.

-Sigue pareciéndome peligroso.

-(Shoyo) Yo creo que será divertido, podemos jugar a nivel completo por una vez, por cierto de una vez disculpa de antemano si termino aventando el balón en vez de atraparlo jajaja no estoy acostumbrado al básquet.

-Descuiden, lo sé y ellos ya lo saben. Igual todo será divertido, ahora si nada podrá salirnos mal.

-(Tsukushi) Si tú lo dices. Aunque presiento que terminare pateando el balón y dándole a uno en la cara.

-(Shoyo) Jajajaja espero ver eso.

El llamado de la madre de Kuroko lo hizo tener que despedirse de sus hermanos, salió de su habitación bajando hasta el primer piso donde vio a su madre que limpiaba la mesa.

-¿Qué sucede mama?

-Hijo, tienes un amigo esperándote afuera, dice que no puede esperar para verte.

-Oh, gracias, voy entonces. (¿Quién será? Kagami y Aomine saben que aún no es tiempo para el juego).

Kuroko abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie en un primer momento, cuando estaba por volverse escucho un silbido que lo hizo detenerse. Del muro que rodeaba su casa y solo era interrumpido por la pequeña puerta de reja apareció alguien a quien nunca esperaba, un chico pelinegro, portando su uniforme escolar y que cargaba un bate en los hombros.

-Ta-taka…Takashi…

-Hola hermanito. ¿Pensaste que no me verías tan pronto?

Continuara…

 **Voy lento con la historia, perdónenme, en serio me esfuerzo pero de pronto me bloqueo y se me vuelve difícil, llevar otro long-fic también es mala combinación. En fin, parece que ya ven por donde va eta historia, la familia de Kuroko está arribando a la ciudad y además de eso, su mayor amenaza también debe encontrarse ya en camino. Los felices reencuentros podrían verse interrumpidos por el regreso de una pesadilla de la infancia. Nos vemos próximamente.**


	15. Chapter 15 Reencuentros y Amenazas

**¿Cómo les va con la cuarentena por el coronavirus? Yo sigo trabajando hasta el momento, pero no hablemos más de ese asunto que seguro ya los tiene hartos por todos lados. Pongámonos a leer fanfics que es por eso que están aquí. Disfruten del nuevo capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 15: Reencuentros y Amenazas**

Kuroko aún no podía salir de su asombro, ahí frente suyo del otro lado del pequeño portón se encontraba su hermano Takashi, al cual no había visto desde que se separaron hacia años y aunque este le veía con una mirada arrogante, no podía importarle menos porque la emoción y felicidad que sentía en ese momento eran muy superiores a cualquier temor que pudiera tener de que su hermano continuara enojado con él.

-Hola hermanito.

-Taka…Takashi…

-Si soy yo. Apuesto a que no esperabas verme tan pronto aquí y…

Lo siguiente que Takashi supo fue que estaba siendo fuertemente abrazado quedando así por un instante en shock, antes de que si quiera pudiera verlo el otro llego rápidamente hasta él y ahora no parecía querer soltarle por nada del mundo.

-Estas aquí…en verdad…estas aquí…

El pelinegro vio al otro quien comenzaba a dejar salir sus lágrimas. Él era un chico rudo, no pensaba dejarse llevar por sus emociones, se había apresurado en llegar antes para evitar que el más bajo llegara a causar otro problema, pero ahora nada de eso importaba, así que se permitió dejar salir sus sentimientos y con una sonrisa en su rostro abrazo también a Tetsuya. Un abrazo lleno de amistad y amor por el reencuentro de dos hermanos.

-Me alegro de verte también.

-No puedo creerlo, estas aquí, en verdad estas aquí conmigo.

-Jajaja esto es tan extraño.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-La última vez que nos vimos, tú eras quien me miraba desde arriba.

-Jajaja tú eras más bajito en ese entonces.

-Ok, ya suéltame tonto, no vaya a ser que alguien piense algo erróneo.

-Jaja lo siento, es solo que estoy muy emocionado. -Los dos se separaron quedando frente al otro- Han pasado tantos años y por fin volvemos a vernos.

-Lo se hermanito, lo sé muy bien.

-Pero no lo entiendo, pensé que llegarías hasta dentro de dos días, justo cuando inician las competencias. ¿Por qué estás aquí antes? ¿Cómo llegaste?

-Pues veras mi querido hermanito, lo que sucede es que decidí adelantarme al evento, por lo que conseguí convencer a mis padres y a mi grupo de que me permitieran partir lo antes posible, saque una excusa simple y creíble, no fue realmente gran cosa.

-¿Pero porque viniste antes de tiempo?

-Hay dos razones muy buenas para hacerlo, la primera es precisamente la siguiente que te voy a demostrar.

Antes de poder evitarlo, Kuroko recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Takashi, tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al suelo por unos instantes mientras se tocaba en la zona del golpe, no cabía duda que su hermano era realmente fuerte y el dolor que sentía lo comprobaba.

-Aght, ¿Por qué fue eso?

-Simple, fue mi castigo por tus equivocaciones.

-¿Ah?

-Hay no te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente de que hablo, actuaste de manera muy imprudente, te descubrieron en dos ocasiones y para fortuna de todos, los que se enteraron resultaron ser de confianza y se quedaron callados. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudo haber sucedido? Pudieron revelar todo sobre nosotros y habría sido nuestro fin.

-Lo sé, comprendo que estés molesto, pero te prometo que nada de eso volverá a pasar, nadie más se enterara y nosotros estaremos seguros, podremos continuar con nuestras vidas diarias como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Pues espero que sea de esa manera porque si no tendremos un verdadero problema. No es que mi nueva vida sea perfecta, pero es el paraíso comparado con el tiempo que vivimos en el laboratorio.

-Sí, se bien lo que quieres decir, ¿Cuál es la segunda razón por la que viniste en realidad?

-Simple, la segunda razón es que voy a estar pegado a ti en todo momento a partir de ahora.

-¿Qué? No lo entiendo, ¿Qué significa eso?

-Obvio no pienso confiarte nuestra seguridad luego de todo lo ocurrido, así que permaneceré junto a ti por mientras para estar muy, pero muy seguro de que no cometerás otra equivocación.

-No puedes hacer eso, ¿Cómo permanecerás junto a mi todo este tiempo?

-Solo será hasta que llegue mi equipo ya entonces recuperas tu libertad, lo cual me lleva a otro punto importante y es que necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿A quién golpeaste antes de venir aquí?

-¡A nadie! Veras lo que sucede es que no puedo ir al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos porque como aún hay otras personas ocupándolo, no tienen listo el lugar que nos correspondía, así que yo…

-No tienes ningún lugar donde quedarte estos días ¿Verdad?

-Ninguno. Y esperaba que tu…

-¿Te diera hospedaje por mientras?

-Bueno pues…si…

-Jajajajajaja.

-¡No te burles de mí! ¡Esto es serio! No puedo quedarme a dormir en las calles de una ciudad que no conozco, con quien sabe qué tipo de peligros que haya en ella.

-Lo siento hermano, es solo que me parece algo gracioso, además esto me comprueba que no has cambiado realmente. Sigues actuando sin tener bien pensadas las cosas. Es como cuando éramos niños, hacías un primer plan para completar tus pruebas pero a mitad de ellas te quedabas sin ideas.

-Ya deja de recordarme esos tiempo, bueno, ¿Me vas a ayudar o qué?

-Descuida, yo me hare cargo de todo, solo dame unos minutos para hablar con mis padres, espera aquí hasta entonces.

-…Gracias…

Kuroko volvió al interior para así convencer a sus padres, creo una buena excusa la cual fue convincente, además de que contaba con otra ventaja, pues eran pocos los amigos que conocían que no fuera del club de basquetbol, una nueva persona era bien recibida, además de que si era amigo de su hijo de seguro se trataba de alguien confiable. Al cabo de unos diez minutos el adolescente salió y regreso junto con el otro que llevaba consigo sus pertenencias.

-Mama, Papa, él es Takashi Komuro, mi amigo.

-Un placer conocerlos. –dijo haciendo reverencia-.

-Bienvenido.

-Bienvenido.

Los padres recibieron felizmente a Takashi quien hizo uso de su alegría natural para ganárselos, consiguiendo en pocos instantes que estos se sintieran cómodos con su presencia, cualquier duda que pudieran tener respecto a la situación fue disipada en pocos minutos, charlaron amenamente hasta que decidieron preparar una buena comida para celebrar la ocasión.

-Estaremos en mi habitación por ahora.

-Claro hijo, pasa con confianza Takashi, les llamaremos en cuanto esté listo.

Los dos chicos subieron a la habitación, donde el dueño de esta comenzó a mostrársela muy emocionado, pese a haber llegado con otra intención, en el fondo Takashi también se sentía feliz de poder volver a compartir momentos con su hermano, era agradable ver que le había ido bien en la vida, que tenía todo lo que pudiera necesitar y lo más importante de todo, que era muy feliz. Al verlo tan emocionado mostrándole cada una de sus cosas, lo recordó cuando niño, pues era prueba de que este, tampoco había cambiado realmente.

-Y este de aquí es Nigou.

-Wow.

-A ti si te conozco, hola pequeño perro. –Dijo sosteniéndolo en lo alto- Eres más adorable de lo que pensaba, verte por pantalla no te hace justicia. Jajaja peludo y abrazable, no hay otra forma de describirte.

-No pensé que te gustaran mucho los perros.

-Hay hermanito, hay algunas cosas que no sabes sobre mí. Me gustaría tener uno también, pero mis padres no quieren mascotas por el momento, dicen que como máximo un pez dorado y no es como que pueda jugar con él o sacarlo a pasear.

-Podrías hacerlo, si fuera una pecera pequeña.

-Tsk, jajaja ahí vas de nuevo con ese extraño humor tuyo, pero bien que eres de las pocas personas que puede hacerme reír.

-Sí, recuerdo que si no lo hacía yo, era imposible que te rieras.

-Eran otras circunstancias, no había muchos motivos para reír, sobre todo luego del cambio de objetivo, ah, pero… tú siempre nos animaste a seguir adelante, a mantenernos fuertes.

-No podía dejar que perdieran el ánimo, por eso siempre buscaba hacerlos sentir lo mejor posible, trataba de darles felicidad aunque sea por un momento, soy el hermano mayor después de todo, es parte de mi trabajo.

-Si…lo eres…creo que nunca te agradecí debidamente por ello. –dijo dándole el perro al otro-.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, el solo tenerte ahora aquí conmigo luego de tanto tiempo, es más de lo que podría desear.

-Bien, dejando eso de lado, ¿Qué más me cuentas? ¿Han dicho algo los demás sobre cuándo llegaran?

-Sí, Shoyo llegara mañana temprano y Tsukushi al medio día, podremos pasar el día con ellos, en poco tiempo los doce estaremos juntos de nuevo.

-Todos reunidos ah, comenzaba a pensar que tardaría mucho tiempo para poder vivir eso. Qué más da, somos afortunados, ¿Qué plan para mañana entonces? Imagino que ya debes tener cosas en mente.

-Por supuesto que sí. Hay un parque cercano al que podemos ir, también una zona de Kareoke, varias tiendas que quiero mostrarles, un buen restaurante y al finalizar por la noche vamos...

-¿Por la noche van a qué?

-Ah nada, nada, mejor olvidado.

-Por favor, ¿No esperaras que lo olvide? Ya dime, ¿Qué tenías en mente?

-Nada, te lo juro, no pensaba en nada.

-Oh vamos, dime, sé que no esperabas que llegara antes de tiempo y quizá eso te movió un poco los planes, pero por favor, puedo pagar mi parte si ese es el problema.

-No, no es sobre dinero, nada tiene que ver.

-Entonces admites que si tenías pensado algo para la noche. ¡Anda, cuéntame! ¡Quiero saberlo también!

-Yo…yo bueno…yo…

-Anda dime, ¿Qué puede ser que te pone tan nervioso? Ya has hecho cosas peores, como contarle todo a los idiotas que tienes por amigos.

-Si sobre eso, jajaja, que gracioso que los menciones, es muy gracioso. Nuestros hermanos, mis amigos, todo es gracioso jajaja.

-Bien esto ya no me está gustando, dime que es lo que tramabas.

-Yo, bueno, yo, como explicártelo, yo…

-Tetsuya, dime que no estabas pensando en hacer nada imprudente de nuevo.

-Jejeje bueno existe una pequeña posibilidad de que, mis amigos querían jugar contra mi sin contenerme y bueno yo quizá convencí a Shoyo y Tsukushi de unírseme para que hiciéramos un pequeño y fugaz juego fortuito dentro de mi escuela por la noche.

-…

-Jajajaja ¿Es muy gracioso verdad?

-…

-¿Takashi?

-…

-¿Takashi?

-…

-Hermano, ¿Estás ahí?

-…

-Por favor responde, ya me estas asustando.

El más alto solo se dio meda vuelta y se sentó en la cama del otro para luego exhalar profundamente y ver a su hermano con una tranquila mirada y sonrisa, algo que provocaba más temor en el otro.

-¿Estas bien?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Normalmente estarías gritando y tratando de golpearme y tu… tu estas demasiado sereno y tranquilo.

-Oh Tetsuya, no puedo enojarme contigo y menos ahora.

-¿Qué?

-Te recuerdo que en este momento soy un amigo tuyo el cual tuvo la fortuna de que le permitieran quedarse contigo durante unos días. No puedo atacarte a golpes con mi bate de béisbol, eso se vería muy mal jajaja.

-Entonces, ¿Si estás enojado?

-Pero claro que lo estoy, solo que hago uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para mantenerme tranquilo en esta situación. No puedo permitirme explotar por una cosa como está justo ahora, claro que ya posteriormente me desquitare contigo como se debe.

-Ah Takashi…

-Bien, parece que hice lo correcto al venir aquí lo antes posible. Bueno Tetsuya, entonces cuéntame, ¿Cómo va ese plan exactamente?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, quiero que me digas cada parte de él y no omitas nada, quiero saber el lugar, momento y quienes estarán ahí.

-¿No vas a impedirlo?

-Claro que no, no tiene sentido. Ya has tomado tu decisión y tampoco podemos cambiar los planes que hiciste de repente, sería más difícil tener que explicar todo. Además Shoyo y Tsukushi accedieron a esto, quiero darles una lección también.

-Da igual lo que pase, vas a golpearnos.

-Si eso es verdad, así como a tus amigos que promovieron todo jajaja pero dejemos eso para luego. No quiero discutir ahora, quiero pasar un poco de buen tiempo junto a mi hermano mayor.

Takashi abrazo por sobre el hombro a Kuroko quien aún se sentía nervioso tras revelarle todo al otro, pero sabía que hasta que llegara ese momento nada malo sucedería, por lo pronto, seguirían pasándola bien como precisamente esperaban. El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes, tuvieron una deliciosa comida junto con los padres de Tetsuya y ya al anochecer, prepararon un futon en el cuarto de este para que pudiera acostarse el otro. Ya con las luces apagadas cada uno se encontraba acostado, teniendo Kuroko consigo a Nigou.

-¡Ah! Que bien, un buen lugar para dormir.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tu hogar está muy lejos de aquí, debiste tomar un tren bala para poder llegar, ¿No lograste descansar en este?

-No dormí en absoluto, tenía pendiente de que pudieras estar haciendo y no estaba del todo equivocado. Ah, este lugar por ahora es lo más cómodo del mundo entero.

-Me alegro que te guste entonces, mañana hay que levantarnos temprano, Shoyo llegara con su equipo en autobús al hotel en que se hospedaran y debemos esperarlo en la entrada.

-¿Lo dejaran ir con nosotros de inmediato?

-Ya ha puesto sobre aviso a sus compañeros, por lo que no debe haber problema.

-Oh claro, así tiene sentido, me pregunto qué cara pondrá al verme jajaja de seguro se imagina que algo malo sucederá.

-No lo creo, probablemente se emocione igual que yo. Todos esperamos por volver a vernos, será un encuentro muy agradable.

-Si tú lo dices awww bueno…creo que yo ya me dormiré por ahora…awww descansa hermano, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Takashi, buenas noches Nigou.

Kuroko se recostó quedando dormido en muy poco tiempo, sus sueños fueran pacíficos, como siempre lo habían sido, pero por alguna razón en un punto de la madrugada se despertó teniendo una extraña sensación. Era como si algo en su interior le advirtiera sobre algún peligro, pero aunque intento hacer uso de su percepción no consiguió sentir nada que le diera alguna explicación sobre su repentino despertar, decidió que no debió ser otra cosa más que sus nervios por volver a ver a los otros, por lo que ignoro el hecho y continuo durmiendo sin irrumpir el sueño de los otros dos.

Un nuevo día comenzó, el sol hizo su aparición y el movimiento en la ciudad comenzaba como era de forma habitual. Pero para Kuroko la alarma de su reloj tenía un mayor significado que solo despertar temprano, pues significaba que Shoyo estaba próximo por llegar.

-¡Es hoy! ¡Es hoy! ¡Nigou es hoy!

-Wow.

-Awwww ¿Qué pasa Tetsuya? ¿Ya es hora de desayunar?

-¡Takashi! ¡Es hoy! ¡Shoyo no debe tardar en llegar!

-¿Quién? ¿Cómo?

-¡Shoyo! ¡Nuestro hermano!

-…¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Ya debe estar próximo a su hotel!

-¡De prisa! ¡Tenemos que arreglarnos! ¡Hay que ir con él lo antes posible!

-Jejeje me muero por ver su cara cuando se dé cuenta que también estoy aquí.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Se pondrá muy emocionado!

-Lo decía porque esperaba asustarlo.

-Y sigues con eso, olvídalo, vamos hay que prepararnos.

-¿Podríamos tomar el desayuno con tus padres antes?

-¡Takashi! Esto es importante. No podemos perder el tiempo con el desayuno, además mis padres siempre lo hacen grande, por lo que demoraríamos mucho en acabarlo.

-… ¿Podemos tomar el jugo y un pan tostado si quiera?

-Ah, no creo que eso sea tan mala idea.

-¡¿Y unas galletas?!

-Si claro, unas galletas también, pero luego de eso salimos corriendo de aquí.

-¿Llevaremos al perro?

-No, Nigou se queda aquí, anda ve a ducharte porque luego sigo yo.

Los chicos se arreglaron lo más rápido posible y apenas tomar una parte del desayuno servido para luego salir apresuradamente diciendo que tenían que ver a alguien importante y que regresarían ya tarde. Fue así que comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia el hotel donde se hospedaría el equipo de Shoyo, un recorrido que tomo prácticamente una hora y que tuvieron que complementar tomando un viaje en metro. Lo que pareció una eternidad finalmente se detuvo cuando estuvieron a las afueras del imponente hotel, observaron varios autobuses en el estacionamiento así como a muchos equipos estudiantiles bajando de ellos, todos en grupo y en dirección a la entrada del hotel.

-No lo veo por ningún lado.

-Yo tampoco y soy más alto que tú. ¿Crees que ya haya entrado a registrarse con los suyos?

-Es probable, bueno no me confirmo a qué hora llegaba tentativamente.

-Oh cielos, si tuviéramos su número de celular podríamos llamarlo en un instante. ¿Qué haremos si no podemos llamarle?

-Supongo que no queda otra opción que esperar hasta que salga a buscarnos. Demonios, hay tanta gente que no alcanzo a percibirlo.

-Lo sé, bloquean su señal, debe ser igual para el si es que nos busca.

-Me busca a mí, de ti ni sabe que estas aquí.

-Buen punto, ah, ya me está dando hambre.

-Lo sé, debimos desayunar mejor, pero era urgente llegar en esta ocasión.

-Hay un mini market aquí en seguida, iré por algo y ya regreso.

Takashi fue hasta la tienda comprando algunas bebidas y aperitivos para hacer amena la espera. Ya luego los dos se encontraban sentados en una banca del lado opuesto de la calle, hablaban con tranquilidad cuando una señal familiar se manifestó para ambos, una señal que reconocían perfectamente. Vieron entonces a Shoyo quien salía del hotel echando un vistazo en todas direcciones hasta que por fin identifico a Kuroko. La emoción se apodero de este y fue corriendo velozmente entre los estudiantes y vehículos pasando sin cuidado alguno la calle hasta llegar donde su hermano, dándose un fuerte abrazo en el cual consiguió tumbarlo al suelo.

-¡Tetsuya!

-¡Shoyo!

-¡Estas aquí! ¡En verdad estas aquí!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy yo!

-¡No puede ser! ¡Después de todo este tiempo! ¡Por fin estamos reunidos!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Yo también estoy muy feliz por volver a verte!

-¡Hay tantas cosas de que hablar! ¡Hay muchas cosas por hacer! ¡Tenemos que, tenemos que…

-¡Hola! También estoy aquí.

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! ¡Takashi!

-Si soy yo, ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de que estaba aquí.

-¡Takashi!

En un instante, Shoyo se soltó de Kuroko para dar un salto y abrazar a Takashi haciéndole perder el equilibrio también, cayendo al suelo como el primero.

-¡Eres tú! ¡También estas aquí! ¡También estas aquí!

-También me da gusto volver a verte, pero por favor ya deja que me levante.

-Oh si lo siento, perdonen, es que volver a verlos me puso realmente muy emocionado. Han sido años desde la última vez que nos vimos y ahora los tres estamos aquí juntos como cuando éramos niños, aunque claro hemos cambiado un poco, pero siguen siendo ustedes y yo sigo siendo yo y eso es lo único que importa.

-Claramente tú tampoco cambiaste ah. Me alegra ver eso.

.-Shoyo, ¿Cuándo llegaste? Llevamos un poco esperando aquí afuera.

-Oh, el camión llego con una hora de anticipación, quería esperar en el estacionamiento, pero teníamos que registrarnos y dejar el equipaje, así que tuve que estar dentro del hotel por un rato, intente percibirte Tetsuya pero con tanta gente era difícil y cuando por fin pude sentir que estabas cerca salí de inmediato y ahora entiendo porque sentía la señal de Takashi, al principio no pensé que fueras tu porque se suponía que llegarías luego. ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-Vine por mi cuenta, así de simple, por eso llegue antes.

-Bueno no importa, esto es mucho mejor, es una grata sorpresa. Ahora solo espero que los demás no tarden mucho en llegar, deseo verlos igual que a ustedes.

-Tsukushi deberá llegar al medio día y su hotel esta en otra parte de la ciudad, podemos ir encaminándonos hacia haya y de paso puedo mostrarles algunas partes de la ciudad.

-Me parece fantástico. Solo tengo una cosa que hacer antes. Debo informarle a mis compañeros de equipo que saldré con ustedes.

-¿No los pusiste sobre aviso?

-Lo que sucede Takashi es que si lo había hecho, pero con todo el ajetreó que hay ahora querían que me quedara y bueno como no los vi al principio tampoco podía negarme, ahora solo debo ir a convencerlos de nuevo. Pero descuiden, sé que no tendré mayor problema para lograrlo.

-Entonces ve con ellos, nosotros te esperaremos aquí.

-¡Claro ya regreso! ¡Jajaja! ¡Tsukushi se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando nos vea los tres recibiéndolo!

Shoyo fue corriendo hasta el interior del hotel para decirle a sus compañeros que tenía que retirarse. Claro que eso puso preocupados a sus amigos, pero cuando explico la situación así como que estaría con unos amigos, consiguió convencerlos por completo.

-¡Volveré en la tarde! ¡Llámenme si es necesario!

-(Asahi) ¡Claro Hinata! ¡Ve con cuidado!

-(Nishinoya) Ah, no esperaba ver a Hinata salir corriendo a la ciudad apenas llegáramos a ella, esos chicos con los que va a estar en verdad que deben ser importantes si se va así con ellos.

-Dijo que eran amigos que no veía desde niño, cualquiera estaría emocionado por el reencuentro.

-(Kageyama) Aun así no me parece buena idea, tenemos muchas cosas por las cuales preocuparnos y debemos hacer preparaciones para nuestros partidos, no puede irse solo de esa manera.

-Tranquilo, es mejor que vaya con ellos ahora que aún hay tiempo que a que decida hacerlo durante algún partido u otra ocasión, dejemos que disfrute el tiempo con sus viejos amigos.

-Mmmmm aun así hay algo que no me gusta en todo esto.

-(Nishinoya) ¿Por qué no los espías entonces?

-¿Ah?

-Si tienes alguna duda entonces puedes seguirlos a escondidas y ver todo lo que hacen. Así también podrías decirnos a nosotros si es que algo pasa.

-¡Noya! ¡¿Qué estás pensando?! Kageyama no puede seguir así a Hinata y sus amigos, eso es invasión de la privacidad y seguro que él se enojaría si lo descubre.

-Lo hare.

-¿Qué?

-Estaré tras ellos, por suerte tengo mi teléfono conmigo así como mi billetera. Nos vemos más tarde entonces.

-¡Oye! ¡No! ¡Kageyama!

-¡Llámanos si te pierdes! ¡Recuerda que estamos en la gran ciudad!

Shoyo dejo el hotel sin percatarse de que su amigo Kageyama estaba tras suyo, este observo desde la distancia como el más bajo se unía a otros dos chicos y después comenzaban a caminar en otra dirección, fue entonces que comenzó a seguirles, sabía que ni podía permitirse estar muy alejado porque en una ciudad tan grande sería muy sencillo perderles la pista. En cambio los otros tres continuaron caminando con alegría en su conversación sin ser conscientes de que estaban siendo seguidos por el otro, normalmente seria capaces de detectar a cualquiera que presentara ese comportamiento de asechador, pero en ese momento la felicidad de volver a estar juntos, les nublaba ese hecho por lo que no prestaron mucha atención en quienes estaban a su alrededor.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces te enteraste de lo que haremos?

-No podía ocultárselo por más tiempo.

-Pero eso significa que Takashi se enfadara.

-Ya estoy enfadado, pero da lo mismo, no puedo desquitarme en este momento. Lo hare cuando se junten para jugar con los amigos mediocres de Tetsuya.

-¿No quieres participar también? Apuesto a que te gustaría dejar salir todo tu potencial por un momento.

-No me gusta el basquetbol, ya lo saben, pero son sordos a mis palabras.

-Jeje perdón, es solo que pensé que querías demostrar que eres mucho mejor que cualquiera de ellos.

-Soy mucho mejor que ellos, de eso soy muy consciente y porque sé que soy mejor, es que no ha necesidad de demostrar nada.

-Aun así, debo admitir que también pensé que querías jugar, ya sabes, para humillarlos al menos.

-Tetsuya, ustedes los humillaran, si yo entro será como si jugara contra unos bebes que apenas aprendieron a ponerse de pie, no será divertido, sino muy aburrido. Por eso es que no participare, prefiero estar pendiente de que no pase otra cosa.

-Entonces podemos contar contigo para vigilar.

-En efecto, nadie más va a saber sobre nosotros. Y hablando de este tema, Shoyo, ¿Cómo vas a asistir al juego si debes volver con tu equipo?

-Descuiden, justo me toco con los compañeros que caen dormidos como rocas, podre salir sin que se percaten de eso y entonces iré hasta con ustedes.

-Aun así se verá raro que un estudiante de preparatoria salga a mitad de la noche de esa manera y de un hotel, mas con todo el asunto actual, sobretodo porque saldrías solo.

-Tal vez pueda ayudar con eso, mi amigo Akashi podría venir a por ti, así que ya no se verá tan sospechosa la situación.

-Esa es una gran idea, no conozco a ese Akashi más que por la video llamada pero espero que acceda a venir por mí.

-Tranquilo lo hará, aunque el decidió no jugar también quiere ver lo que podemos hacer, por lo tanto no se perderá la oportunidad y vendrá por ti apenas le diga.

-Estupendo, entonces todo está arreglado.

-¿Qué me dices de Tsukushi?

-Ah bueno, creo que eso lo discutiremos con el cuándo veamos, quizá podamos ir nosotros por él. De cualquier manera el hotel donde se va a hospedar está más cerca de mi hogar que el hotel donde esta Shoyo.

-Ah, solo espero que no nos vayamos a arrepentir de todo esto.

-Nada malo pasara Takashi y si algo llegara a pasar estoy seguro de que nos golpearas a nosotros para desquitarte.

-En eso tienes razón Shoyo, en eso si tienes razón.

-Apropósito, ¿Qué hay de los demás? ¿No podrán llegar hoy también?

-Hablamos hace poco, parece que no será el caso, llegaran hasta mañana durante diferentes horarios, pero creo que con un poco de esfuerzo podremos vernos todos antes de que inicien los juegos.

-Genial, hay mucho que quiero contarles.

-Yo también, me pregunto si se enojaran tras saber lo que organizo Tetsuya.

-¿Por qué siempre me quieres delatar?

-Porque tú eras quien nos decía quedarnos callados y mantener un perfil bajo todo el tiempo y mira nada más la situación en la que tu solo te metiste y nos metiste.

-En eso Takashi tiene razón.

-…Ah…solo sigamos caminando.

El trio de amigos continuo caminando, ignorando que Kageyama se encontraba siguiéndolos a corta distancia, el chico no alcanzaba a escuchar con perfección lo que decían, pero entre unas palabas y otras parecía ser que esos chicos y Shoyo estaban tramando algo, conociendo a su amigo intuía que algo pasaría y con mayor razón continúo siguiéndolos.

Los chicos arribaron al lugar donde se hospedaría su otro hermano y pasaron el tiempo en una cafetería que estaba enfrente del hotel mientras estaban atentos a la llegada de Tsukushi. Por su parte Kageyama se quedó sentado en una banca oculto tras unos grandes arbustos, desde ahí podía estar atento a lo que hicieran Shoyo y los otros hasta que se movieran.

-(Tsk, si tan solo pudiera escuchar de que hablan).

Los autobuses con estudiantes continuaron llegando al hotel y tras casi dos horas de espera uno de ellos bajo y reconocieron el uniforme de futbol que portaban los chicos, era precisamente el equipo de Tsukamoto, por lo que dejaron la cafetería y fueron al área del estacionamiento, Kageyama continuo observándolos desde donde estaba pues de salir no podría mantenerse oculto, de cualquier manera alcanzaba a avistarlos perfectamente desde ese lugar. Por fin y siendo el último en bajar, Tsukushi salió del autobús portando consigo sus pertenencias e inmediatamente percibió a sus hermanos, al voltear noto a Tetsuya, Shoyo y Takashi, sorprendiéndose sobre todo por la presencia de este último, sin pensarlo fue directo a ellos dejando caer sus cosas acto que llamo la atención de su mejor amigo quien vio cómo se lanzó directo a los otros tres.

-¡Chicos! ¡Están aquí!

-Hola Tsukushi.

-¡Tetsuya, Shoyo, Takashi! ¡En verdad están aquí! ¡No puedo creerlo!

-(Shoyo) Tampoco puedo creer que estés aquí, por fin volvemos a vernos.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Estoy muy emocionado! ¡Desde que llegamos a la ciudad estaba esperando por… ¡Un momento! ¿Takashi? ¿Pero cómo es que estas ya aquí? Pensé que llegarías más adelante.

-He venido para tomar precauciones y parece que lo hice justo en la ocasión y circunstancias perfectas.

-¿Perfectas dices? ¡Ah! ¡Es-espera! ¿A-acaso tú., tu, tu, ya sabes lo que…

-¿Lo que pretendían hacer? Si ya lo sé.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Se apareció en mi hogar el día de ayer y bueno, termine contándole todo.

-Ah…Tetsuya…

-No podía ocultárselo, menos tomando en cuenta que se está quedando conmigo y mis padres hasta que lleguen sus compañeros de equipo.

-Pe-pe-pero…

-Tranquilo Tsukushi, sé que estas temeroso de que me enfade y acabe con ustedes tres –dijo acercándose hasta quedar a su lado y revolverle el cabello con su mano derecha- pero no lo hare, no en esta ocasión, al menos hasta que nos reunamos esta noche. Entonces ya me voy a desquitar con ustedes y con los amigos de Tetsuya.

-Ag, eso no me hace sentir mejor.

-Tu solo relájate y diviértete por ahora. Igual si eres veloz podrías escapar de mí.

-Ah, entonces si estoy perdido.

-¡Tsukamoto!

Los cuatro voltearon y vieron a un chico del equipo, de cabello largo rubio, el cual traía la cosas del otro.

-Ah, Kazama.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? No dejes caer así tus pertenencias.

-Oh si lo siento –tomándolas- perdona es que estaba muy emocionado.

-Si lo he notado, entonces, ¿Ellos son tus amigos que mencionaste?

-Asi es, ellos son mis amigos Tetsuya Kuroko, Shoyo Hinata y Takashi Komuro, chicos el mi compañero de equipo y gran amigo, Jin Kazama.

-Un Gusto conocerte –mencionaron los tres-.

-Igualmente, Tsukamoto menciono que estaba ansioso por reunirse con ustedes y no sé con cuantas personas más.

-(Kuroko) Nosotros también estábamos expectantes por el reencuentro, han pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos.

-Comprendo, sé que piensan pasar el día juntos, me preocupe un poco cuando Tsukamoto menciono que se iría con unos amigos aquí en la ciudad, pero ya conociéndolos veo que no hay ningún problema, todos parecen ser muy confiables.

-(Shoyo) ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No somos ningunos ladrones ni nada por el estilo!

-Nunca dije eso, pero en fin, Tsukamoto antes de que vayas con ellos debemos ir a registrarnos con el resto de nuestros amigos, una vez que dejemos nuestras cosas puedes irte con ellos.

-Ah, claro Kazama, chicos enseguida regreso, espérenme aquí.

-(Shoyo) No hay ningún problema, estaremos aquí fuera.

-(Takashi) Parece que Tsukushi se encuentra muy bien con sus compañeros.

-(Kuroko) Me alegro mucho, antes era muy temeroso, parece que ha entablado buenas amistades que le han ayudado a soltarse.

-Si es cierto, un cambio favorable, pero claramente aun puedo asustarlo sin problema alguno.

-(Shoyo) Tu solías asustar a todos, aunque eras el más bajito antes, siempre tuviste una personalidad fuerte y hasta agresiva en ocasiones.

-Tengo mi carácter y nadie puede vencerme en eso.

-(Kuroko) Difiero, puede que asustaras a las mayoría, pero Marcus y Saya siempre supieron controlarte, ellos son a quienes no puedes oponerte.

-Ag, bueno si tienes razón.

-Jajaja entonces les tienes miedo.

-¡No tientes a tu suerte Shoyo! ¡Aun puedo partirte la cabeza!

Los chicos continuaron en su charla amena hasta que casi media hora después Tsukushi regreso habiéndose cambiado también por un atuendo ordinario para ir con los otros, el partió junto con ellos mientras que Kazama le despedía desde la entrada felizmente.

-Ah Tsukushi, me alegro ver que has hecho muchos amigos además de nosotros, aunque eso me hará sentir un poco solo este día.

-Nada de eso Kazama.

-Ah, Kimishita-senpai.

-Ve a vigilar a Tsukamoto.

-¿Ah? ¿Yo? ¿Pero? Tsukushi está con sus amigos.

-¿Cómo puedes confiar en ellos con solo verlos un momento? No seas tan crédulo por favor, ahora ve tras ellos y vigílalos a la distancia. Toma, este dinero te será suficiente por si necesitas tomar algún transporte o comer algo, llama si notas cualquier cosa sospechosa.

-Pero no puedo hacer esto, confió en Tsukushi, no puedo espiarlo en su día con sus amigos.

-Lo harás porque te lo ordeno. Eres mejor amigo de Tsukamoto ¿No? Entonces es tu deber vigilarlo. Ahora date prisa o vas a perderles la pista.

-Ah…yo…oh…está bien…

El primer día en la ciudad distaba mucho de ser lo que tenía pensado Kazama, pues el chico esperaba que pudiera pasar con Tsukamoto el día recorriendo las tiendas cercanas, pero ahora terminaba como guardaespaldas encubierto vigilando a Tsukushi quien paseaba con los otros ignorando que su compañero le seguía, de la misma manera Kageyama continuaba siguiéndolos sin darse cuenta que otro chico estaba haciendo lo mismo que él.

El reencuentro tranquilo y el juego pensado para la noche, ahora corrían riesgo por dos chicos que no tenían idea de en lo que se entrometían.

 **Pues eso es todo por ahora, ha sido un capítulo más largo que los anteriores a decir verdad y es que todavía se habría extendido pero decidí cortarle aquí porque si no me estaría extendiendo demasiado.**

 **Bien, como verán los chicos ahora corren un gran riesgo del que son ignorantes, pronto veremos lo que sucederá en lo que fue un día tranquilo en inicio. Leeremos próximamente la continuación.**

 **Yo sé que estas palabras ya las deben haber escuchado por todos lados, pero recuerden que de ser posible, ¡Quédense en casa! Todos juntos podemos ayudar a que esta situación por el Coronavirus sea menos grave de lo que puede convertirse. Todo esto será temporal y pronto recuperaremos nuestras vidas habituales. ¡Cuídense mucho y tomen sus precauciones!**


End file.
